The Problem with Revenge
by 21fairylights
Summary: Hell bent on revenge Sasuke is training with the darkest ninja of them all, Orchimaru.After 5 years, he's surpressed all memories of his old self. In walks Sakura, whose gonna show this Unciha theres more than just Revenge in life. Lemons! alil' darkfic
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Pov

I awoke abruptly, my head was still pounding after that intensive training session I've had not 3 hours ago. I searched my room looking for the thing that woke me up, when I realised that the danger is not immediate I fell back down onto my bed feeling the numbness take over my body. I would call it calm but that would suggest some sort of inner peace and I sure as hell wouldn't be having any of that anytime soon. I let myself fall back into the darkness of sleep, but not before I sensed a different chakra level enter the building. It's a strong one at that. It's warm however it's like the sun I close my eyes because it feels like it's hurting, it shimmers and bounces off weaving in through the air. I'm intrigued by this person who carries such a free spirited soul. They must be interesting at the very least and I've been board brainless here I could use some excitement. I stop my mind thinking at that point as a girl with pink cascading locks and a boy with beach blond hair enter my mind, with their smiles and waves. I force it out of my mind, like I have done now for 4 years. I have an objection, a soul purpose in my life and that's to kill my older brother **_face,_**and revive my clan. The second part however seemed impossible, but I would settle for revenge.

"Sasuke Orchimaru wants you now!" Kabuto slammed a fist against my door and stalked off.

He never liked me much, he thought I was arrogant, self assured. Damn right. I got off my bed and followed the narrow hallways to go meet that perverted sicko I called my sensei. The corridors filled with that strange Chakra I had sensed back in my room, it danced off the walls and glimmered and twinkled, creating it's own sweet airs and music. Oh this person was catching my attention very fast, I hurried down eager to see who this guest of ours was.

"Ah! Sasuke kun come here I've got a new play mate for you," His voiced dripped with delight and enthusiasm for this guest of ours, it made me sick I had to fight the nausea rising up my throat.

I merely nodded at him to show him I acknowledged his presence, not responding to his sick little comment. I heard screams and shouts coming echoing off the walls, the rooms fluttered and danced with this persons Chakra. I now knew that our guest was a girl, an extremely strong girl. I couldn't see well, only our dim candle lights shone to reveal who this girl was. Bright and fierce green emerald eyes shot through the darkness staring straight at me, then came the burst of cherry blossom coloured hair that fell from the girls loosely tied hair down the sides of her face curling against her pronounced jaw line. Her clothes her ripped and torn revealing her strong toned long legs and flat stomach, only her vest was still intact which revealed a good chest, only accentuated by her heavy breathing. This girl was HOT, completely smokin'. I suppressed my sudden burst of desire and lust for this woman, not only because I could not feel these things but because I knew who she was. She was Sakura, Sakura who cried and begged for me to stay, who smiled so warmly at me everyday, who was so innocent and weak, now standing here in an impossibly provocative state with a strikingly fierce glare.

"let me go, LET ME GO!" Her voice was so completely beautiful, it was strong, so self assured and confident, not the shy, childish Sakura I had known.

She stamped her foot down cracking the floor underneath her.

"Oh! looks like we have a feisty one, eh Sasuke-kun," Orchimaru laughed with glee at his new toy, his eyes looked at her undressing her with his eyes, watching the way she thrashed around.

She shot me a look, her deep emerald eyes burning away at my soul, I stared straight back, my face was emotionless but inside I was shocked and intensely interested in her, her voice, her body, her mannerisms. They were all different to what I remember and yet I was not sad that she had changed she had grown up into a beautiful confident young woman, I was impressed with the progress she had made. Nothing that would challenge me but still god damn good. Orchimaru walked up to her smiling his neck tingling smile.

"Now now my little flower we can do this the hard way or the easy way," He said touching her cheek.

I clenched my fists gritting my teeth as his skinny little figures traced her delicate jaw. Sakura's lips rolled back into a sinister smile her eyes smouldering under her lashes.

"Well I've always liked it hard," Her voice was dripping with sensuality that sent a shock wave through my body.

"Oh come on join me, my little flower I can make you so much more," He caressed her cheek and she spat in his face.

I had trouble keeping the smirk off my damn! She really had changed, she was completely fearless. "Bit me!" She said. My body ran cold as I knew the fatal error she had just made. It was horrifying to watch. Orchimaru was leaning in teeth out, nearing her neck. And all I could think was NO! not now! not when she's like this! Don't ruin her! But nothing came out of my mouth.

"Oh, if u insist," Said a sick voice.

_____________________lines!________________________________________

Sakura Pov.

He was leaning in, I waited in anticipation. Poor ignorant bustards they didn't know what they had got themselves into when they captured me. I almost felt sorry for the lot of them, then again I did say almost. I saw him there standing in the shadows his Cole black eyes cold and emotionless. He now wore an opened shirt white top which complimented so beautifully with his pale skin. His chest was wide, and toned, his shirt outlined his athletic muscular physic. He had grown up to be one heck of a Greek god look alike, but I doubted he acted like an adult. His silence, emotionless face had told me that much. Orchimaru leaned in closer 'Go on! just a bit closer' I thought as I charged up my hands with my Chakra, I knew I would have to be fast, if Sasuke over there was anything like the rumours said he was he would realise pretty quickly what I was about to do. My body tightened with anticipation of the fight that was about to happen. I hadn't had a good fight in ages and I was itching for one. Being an Elite ANBU member you would think I got good tough opponents but alias they never lasted.

He opened his mouth and bent down towards me and cracked open my chains and punched him straight in the face, knocking him back into the wall in front of me. I spun round on my heels and punched the other two men on either side of me square in the chest, successfully knocking the air out of them, being the top medical ninja in my village I knew every single Chakra cut off point in the body, were all the vitals were, I could of killed them, but I was against that. I was no God. I saw two men run at me, I dug down and grabbed two Kunis at them hitting a vital, they stopped and fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably. I punched the wall to the side of me turning it into dust behind me as I sprinted down various corridors, to make sure I wasn't being followed I whipped out two Kunis and stabbed them into the wall running along with them tearing down the walls behind me. I laughed feeling the adrenalin pumping through my body, the fire burned within my veins and I ran faster and faster. Destruction was left behind me, I had to hurry before a certain Unciha caught up with me before I got to the exist. I was stopped by a large strong hand and I crashed into a stone hard chest. I cursed in my head as I looked up at the beautiful man with onyx cold eyes and black shining hair to match.

"Sasuke," I smiled mockingly at him, my voice dripped with sarcastic innocence to mock the memories I had of him and damn them into oblivion.

"Sakura," He said back to me in a deep voice that conjured up my lust and desire for his man once again.

---------------------line -----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Pov

I looked into her beautiful eyes and noticed a whirlpool of emotions expressed within them. Ha! She may of progressed well as a ninja but she was still an open book. And yet thinking this and looking into her eyes I did not wish for her to seal her emotions away. I could see the unadulterated hatred in her eyes towards me, the lust and desire she had for me, the disappointment that I had caught her and some other emotion I could not recognise, was it relief? relief for what?

"Your leaving?" I more stated it rather than asked. She simply smiled and casually nodded her head.

"Then I cant let you past," She looked up at me her lips rolled into that sinister smile of hers.

"Awww come on Sasuke Kun I know you don't want me here. I'm annoying." At that last bit her eyes flashed a warning glance at me to make sure I knew she was deadly serious about leaving.

I was surprised that she thought that she could take me on. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around me waist, her delicate little figures twisted and spun the material of my shirt around as she looked up at me showing the full force of her lustful wanton eyes.

"eh Sas-uke-kun," I couldn't think, I could only feel how hot she was making me.

I wanted her, her sent was intoxicating, her body was, she was. Before anything got out of my control I drew my sword but she was too quick before I knew it was behind me and I felt a hard thump on my back and a soft whisper in my ear.

"What goes around comes around," And I fell to the floor.

My anger rose, I was infuriated that, that little manipulative bitch could seduce me, make me weak against her. How dare she, she was going to get what was coming to her I wanted to make her scream beg for my mercy. I got back up hearing a gasp from her. I smirked and striked my sword across her chest. It was tipped with poison and would stop her moving any second. She did not scream, or beg or plead forgiveness as she was at my wimp she simply smiled at me and said.

"Ah shit, guess you got me," And fell. leaving me stunned.


	2. Chapter 2 the deal

Chapter 2

Orchimaru was ecstatic that I had managed to capture Sakura. He wandered the half lit corridors always talking about our 'Flower. It really did make me sick, the way he said her name with unadulterated lust and hunger I suppressed shivers every time he mentioned her.

She had not eaten anything for the last 5 days, not that she hadn't been fed meals, there were meals sent everyday but they were untouched. I kept and eye on her Chakra levels, they were still strong and often roamed the corridors flittering and bouncing off the walls shimmering into the air, it was truly beautiful. I had cancelled training, Orchimaru was too busy talking bout his flower and I got angry hearing about her, I'm the one who's body he wants and all I want in return is revenge. That means he must teach me everything he knows! Its not that I could not beat him now but I want to find out about the forbidden techniques though, the sage techniques.

"Sasuke Kun," Orchimaru called me through the darkness of the training room. I looked over my head to see Kabuto hand me a tray of food. You have got to be kidding me. I simply walked off ignoring Kabutos shouts towards me. I was not going to be the one who would have to talk to Sakura and persuade her to eat anything. Though I did not care weather the girl died of starvation it did seem odd that someone of her calibre would just give up like that. As for exist strategies I couldn't figure out how not eating would get her out of here, surly she was planning her escape, but she would need her Chakra levels at maximum level and her body to be in peak physical shape …. _**her parted lips and heaving chest, along with her ripped clothes showing a fair amount of pearl cream skin and a flat toned stomach along with the beads of sweat running slowly down her curves** …._ I shook the image out of my mind and kept it in a locked box with all the other thoughts I should not have.

It went on for 2 weeks, Orchimaru was getting worried about his flower, he was ordering 24 hour surveillance check on her and on her Chakra though much to everyone's surprise all data from her chakra levels showed she was in perfect health and fitness. How was she doing this? She was definitely not the Sakura I knew, she would have been dead long ago by now.

-------------------------------------line ----------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day, Orchimaru loving that his flower was so strong and skilled to keep her chakra so perfectly in balance like this. Apparently it was an extremely skilled and difficult process, only top accomplished medical ninjas could perform it, even Kabuto had difficulty. I couldn't do it, I didn't know how and yet _**she **_knew how to.

"Teach me," I demanded Orchimaru.

"Now, now Sasuke Kun you already exceed her in everything else, why don't you let our flower have this one, besides you've never shown any interest in medical ninjustu now and I doubt you have the patience to deal with it, you know how your temper gets," He trailed a pale white finger down my cheek, I suppressed the vomit rising up in my throat.

"Teach me," I said again I was not going to play his little games. She would not surpass me in anything! I was going to be the best, the most dangerous of all ninjas and I'll be damned if a girl with pink hair would beat me at anything!

"For the sake of my revenge, I will need to know how to heal my wounds on the battle field, how to quickly recuperate my chakra whilst doing chakra diminishing Justus, so teach me," I said in a dangerously calm voice my eyes had turned blood red staring at Orchimaru. He simply laughed and came up to me very close with a sicken smirk on his thin pale face.

"Why don't you ask our flower to teach you," Anger welled up within me, threatening to burst out of my stomach.

"What did you say," I whispered threateningly my hand on my sword.

"Our flower Sasuke Kun, ask her to teach you, I'm sure she will comply, you used to be team mates isn't that right?" He smiled darkly and walked away. DAMN IT! I punched the wall with my fist.

"Now, now Sasuke Kun, lets not let our temper get the better of us, besides we have only just rebuilt the walls it would be a shame another wall out of selfishness," Orchimaru said almost lazily as he floated along the corridors his tall thin shadow following behind looking menacing. There was no way I would ask her! NO way! I would not stoop that low, Orchimaru, Kabuto were to be the ones to teach me.

"Master," I said softly letting his favourite words linger in the air for a minute. He turned his head and showed me a positively delighted look on his face, almost like a child but there was something sick and perverted underlying in his features that physically repulsed me.

"Why yes Sasuke Kun!,"

"I will get the girl out of her room and on our side if you teach me the justu," I let this tempting offer seep in, at the moment there was nothing he wanted more than Sakura working for him, to be completely devoted to him, and I Sasuke would give it to him for the trade of power. He clapped his hands and sighed pointing his finger at me.

"Ah! Sasuke Kun! What a deal you make, if you can give me what I want then I shall teach you everything you desire in the realm of medical ninjustu, just give me my flower," He said the last bit with a threatening tone and an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes Master," I said. I never paid any respect to him normally but it gave him great delight when I did. He walked away laughing and calling Kabuto with the 'wonderful news'.

--------------------------------------------line-----------------------------------------------------------------

I truly felt stupid. Standing outside her door, with a tray of food. It was maids work, but I focused my mind of the prize ahead. I knocked the door, no answer, I knocked again. No answer. I knocked again …Still no fucking answer. She was pissing me off already and I hadn't even spoken to her yet. I slammed a fist against the door cracking the wood underneath. Still no answer. Anger bubbling inside my gut I kicked the door open knocking it off its hinges. As soon as I was exposed to her room too kuni's flew past my head missing me by inches. I stopped shocked, that was close. I looked over at the pink haired figure sitting facing the wall on the bed. I took a step closer and another flew past me, I smirked after all this time she still couldn't aim.

"Get any closer and no more warning shots," She spoke, her voice resonating off the walls floating in the air mixing with her beautiful dancing Chakra. I smirked and took one step forward, one came hurtling at me, I caught it between my finger tips centimetres before it hit me square in the forehead. Damn she doesn't kid around. I threw it back at her, her hand whipped round and caught it. She turned to face me an evil smile gracing her sinfully beautiful lips.

"Ah! Sasuke would you please stop trying to kill me?" She tilted her head, long strawberry curled hair fell out of its bun and hung softly around her face framing her vivid green eyes. She stretched out on the bed revealing her long smooth legs and the outline of her body, showing me every curve of hers. The light hit her skin just right making her look luminous, like some beautiful white angle.

"Are you going to give me my food? Or carry on staring?" She looked board. Well maybe she should leave her room!

"Your not going to eat it," I stated. She smirked

"Ah he speaks, I was wondering if you even had a voice box anymore." I simply raised an eyebrow and set the tray down. She was watching my every move, I could feel those eyes burn right into my soul. I looked at her catching her eye. We stared, maybe it was the candle light, maybe it was the lack of clothing, or the size of the room (which was small) but the intensity of our stare sent electric shock waves through my body. Her eyes lustful, hateful, sinful. She looked away.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked again. She merely shrugged.

"If your going to escape then eating will help," I said again. I had to get her to talk if I was going to persuade her to stay and join us. She gave me a suspicious look.

Sakura Pov

He was talking an awful lot, trying to get me to eat, asking about my escape plans. He must want something, he was an emotionless killer, he wouldn't be asking about my health out of concern.

"Aw Sasuke trying to get rid of me already? Does my very presence annoy you that much?" I asked plastering a hurt look on my face.

"You want to escape here, I don't know what your planning but this chakra thing your doing wont really help," He sounded like he was stating a fact rather than explaining his theory. That pissed me off, stupid arrogant man! Doesn't know what he is talking about!

"I'm not stupid, I know they have me on 24/7 chakra watch. If I tried anything that would exert any amount of chakra then they would try and stop me almost in an instant." I explained. Don't get me wrong I was only telling him what he needed to know, I didn't trust him one little bit. He left me, Naruto, Konoha, everything behind to be with this Orchimaru, the sound ninja. The people who burnt hundreds of innocent civilian villages to the ground who went around terrorizing people forcing them to join Orchimaru and his fucked up little ninja society he had got going on.

"If your clever you wouldn't of go caught," He said again in that static voice. I looked up into those Cole black eyes, the darkness swirling around within them, that beautiful messed up darkness he had fallen into. A surge of pity spread through my veins for him. However it didn't last long when I finally stopped looking into his eyes and thought about what he had just said.

"I got caught saving my team, it was a sacrifice I would be willing to pay over and over again," I shot at him anger swelling inside of my chest.

"That was a ANBU team we fought," He looked at me with a slightly incredulous look on his face. I nodded at him.

"That's right that was my team that came and ruined your buddies little game of torture the innocent people!" I spat at him, remembering the screams and cries for help, the twisted faces of those being burned or cut open alive. The pleas to stop and the manic laughing and chilled me right to my very core. He stood there not saying a word, just waiting for me to carry on.

"So you see Sasuke I didn't get caught out of stupidity, or weakness, I did it to save my team, I did it out of love and compassion, and no matter how much you disagree with me Sasuke love is a strength not a weakness!" I was stood up now facing him, starting him down, I could feel his body heat emanating off of him, I could sense his chakra, it was strong and powerful and had a very defined presence in the room. Come on Unciha! Reply back I dare you! My voice screamed inside my head. His face was still but his eyes showed his emotions to me for a spilt second before he knew he was exposing too much and regained his control. His eyes looked taken back, and shocked and for the tiniest bit, there was lust glinting within his irises.

Suddenly I was aware of how close I was to him, how warm his body felt from here, how utterly perfect his face looked and how sinfull his pale skin looked alight in the dim yellow light of the candle flame. There was that strange electricity again, an intensity I had never felt before erupted within the atmosphere and took over my whole body. I ached for him, to touch that Greek God like body, to run my fingers through his hair, to taste him to feel his heat mix with mine. I stepped back, hearing him take in a rather ragged breath. I sat back down not taking my eyes off him. Oh please not now, I cannot want him now, not after what he did, not just to me but to Naruto as well. I couldn't.

Sasuke Pov

That heat, that body, those amazing vivid green eyes, the intense ach within my body for her. I was thankful she had moved away from me. I could regain some control over my body, lower the heat. But she was still close I could smell her scent from here, Sakura blossom, just like how spring smelt back in Konoha. I furiously shook my head of those memories. She had to leave now! Fast! She had to go I didn't care how she had to go, she was going to ruin everything I had worked for!

"You have to go," I said

"I'm binding my time," she whispered, she had still not taken her eyes off mine, we were locked in a sea of static tension, no way out.

"No now! I'll help," My voice was not controlled, it portrayed everything, my want, my lust. Her legs were open, she was only wearing shorts and a strap t shirt, all so easily discarded ….

"Why?"

"You need to get away from here," I whispered so dangerously into her ear, I had walked towards her leaned down, I felt her shudder.

"Yes I know,"

"Orchimaru mustn't know, you will act like you have joined us, when the time is right I will tell you and that is when you go," I said hurriedly.

My body ached

My skin burned

All for this woman.

All for her, everything for her, I was losing my mind, her scent, her body, her quick fast mind, her strength, her compassion drew me in.

She had to go.

She would ruin everything. I got up and left, not really knowing how I did it.

Sakura Pov

He left, relieving me of electric shots that kept shooting through my body, the electric atmosphere calmed into a dull lull again and I sat there dazed and for the first time in my life scared. Scared of what he could make me feel again.


	3. Chapter 3 The need

Sasuke Pov

I had kept my distance from her ever since. I had barely spoken to her. But I still sensed that beautiful dancing Chakra of hers, I could always smell the lingering scent of Sakura blossom around the corridors she had walked in.

She had come out of her room the very next day, Orchimaru was delighted with his new toy, his new favourite little flower. It was sickening the way he was always so delighted whenever she called him master, how she always treated him with respect. She was good, I could not find a single waver in her façade, her deception was faultless, her lie perfect. She normally helped out with the medical department, Kabuto had already fallen in love with her just after a few days. Everyone in this whole freaking place had. Her sweet smiles, her melodic laugh, intoxicating scent, her vast intelligence and wit. Orchimaru couldn't leave her alone. We were training. I had just killed 100 captives we had brought in single handily on my own, I was not allowed the use any justu, simply combat. It was Childs play however, a simple warm up. Then she walked in.

"Ah! Sakura my dear come here," Orchimaru said taking her hand and leading her to the training ground. He looked at her adoringly and she smiled and said.

"Yes Master," His sunken eyes lit up with the words and his face twisted into some sort and messed up smile, sort of resembling a child's, and yet there was something in his features and distorted it and made it look like something out of a nightmare.

"Now Sasuke Kun why can you not be more like our little flower?" He held her up to me by her waist, his skinny pale fingers wrapped around her lightly clawing at her flesh. You could tell he was getting immense pleasure out of this simple touch. The vomit rose from my stomach, the hairs on the back of my neck were erect and I suppressed the huge urge to hack him down with my sword, to tear of those sick little fingers off her and save her from this monster.

"Please do not ask me to be like her, I'm far stronger," I replied, keeping my calm. Orchimaru smiled as he saw Sakura's eyes flash a look of anger my way.

"Now now my little flower, please do not be insulted by Sasuke kun, that is simply his way," Orchimaru sighed heavily and traced a finger down my cheek down to the end of my neck, I could feel my skin crawl.

"Of course Orchimaru sama, I do not care for Sasuke's good opinion of me," she said this perfectly composed but her eyes swirled with anger, her fists clenched slightly and she was staring daggers at me. Orchimaru noticed this.

"Perhaps my dear flower, if you please, I propose a little test," He lead her to the highest level training room. It was simulated to look like a rocky scene, there were mountains, boulders, crevasses to fall into, a million places for the enemy to hide.

"Now my dear little flower, there are 20 young men in here I want you to kill them all," He gave an evil smirk.

Sakura Pov

'I want you to kill them all', That's what he had said. I do not kill people! I'm a medical ninja I'm here to preserve life not the destroy it, and since when does killing people make anything better. Just look at Sasuke over there, the quest for revenge has driven him power hungry, he has suppressed all natural desires, memories or humanity. No they had been taken out and stamped on by this Orchimaru creep.

"I will not kill anyone," I said sternly, staring into that creeps eyes. My flesh still itched uncomfortably from where his bare fingers had been. The worst thing was that I knew he was getting off to it, I could feel … I shuddered.

"My dear little flower, It will be much harder if you don't kill them," I smirked at this giving him an evil twisted smile.

"I've always liked it hard master," My voice seductive, he could not refuse me, not his darling little flower saying his favourite words so erotically. His eyes closed, he took in a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction. I tried so hard not to let my utter repulsion and disgust show through on my features.

"Ah very well flower! Very well!," He clapped his hands and smiled with glee.

"Why would you not want to kill them, they are the same ninjas who burnt down all those villages," A deep smooth voice came out, it was like sweet maddening music. My very own musical drug. However his words angered me and shook my core. I was not on a revenge path like him.

"I do not see how gaining revenge will bring back the dead, or how it will help anything, I'm not so weak that I murder people simply to satisfy my own desires of retribution," I said dangerously calm, keeping my eyes locked with his, seeing them go red, beautiful blood red swirling around in a pit of darkness.

"Now flower, when you enter you must only use your body to fight, no justus." I smiled and took out my kuni's.

"I wont even use my hands master," I saw from the corner of my eyes Sasuke's eye widen.

I entered, it was pitch black, no sound what so ever. I sensed the chakra, my extensive medical training had taught me to be able to sense even a faint glimmer of Chakra, as in battles it was important to know the risk factor and calculate the number of casualties, and seriousness of injuries based on the data of strength of Chakra and how many opposing ninjas there were.

2 over the second mountain

1 in the left crevasse

3 behind a huge boulder to the right

3 ready to create an avalanche about 1.5 miles away

6 the next mountain after that an ambush ready for me if I got that far

1 right behind me

1 below me

1 to my right

1 hurtling towards me

19 …. Where was the other? No time the chakra exploded.

I got my kuni's ready. One busted through the ground I jumped into the air making the one hurtling towards me and the one under ground hit each other, I threw 2 kuni's into their necks. A vital.

1,2 in the back to my left and right. Now for those behind the boulder, I threw two exploding tags BOOM! And is was shattered 1.2.3 in the back, leaving them twitching. One in the crevasse, I shattered the thin layer of rock kicking the guy square in the stomach stabbing a Kuni into a Chakra let out vital, rendering him useless. 1.2 gone as they came to rescue their team mate, in the neck. I jumped up behind the 3 waiting to create the avalanche. Too easy. 1.2.3. Gone fell to the floor after being stunned as I placed a finger at a pressure point to make their spinal cord shut down. Like lightening I ran towards the 6. Poor souls. BANG! Mountain top gone in one punch 6 had fallen off, rolling down the mountain. Now where was the other one! WHERE?

I stopped sensing for the Chakra…. Wait!

Strong

Proud

Commanding

Arrogant

It filled my senses entirely, before I could even contemplate who it was a flash of silver swung before my eyes, I ducked in time, kicking out underneath me to knock his ankles off balance, he quickly placed his hands on the floor and pushed up into the air so he was behind me.

I swung around to see him …. Tall, muscular body, strong arms, beautiful red eyes, jet black hair. Sasuke.

Sasuke Pov

She had done it, her fighting was lethal. Her punches power packed with Chakra, if she hit a vital, that was it game over. I could not let her touch was different fighting her, she was so fast! So calculating, I had turned my eyes on, activating the sharingan though I could see through her moves, it was like she could read through mine. My sword clashed with a kunai, face to face I could see the fire burning in those bright green eyes. She jumped backwards glaring at me.

"Bring it Unciha,"

"With pleasure," I retorted suddenly feeling ready to fight, the adrenaline running through my veins. I made a quick dash to her, top speed, she couldn't see this, suddenly the ground disappeared from under my feet. She had cracked it open. Impossible, she couldn't of known, but she was behind me, two exploding tags on my back, SHIT! BOOM! I threw them into the rock face. She had already got a lock down on me, silver string was wrapped around me one pull and they would cut into my skin, leaving me helpless, I blew fire sending it down her end, she dropped it. Our battle was fast, lethal, like some messed up dance. I had gotten a couple of bruises on her, she had almost got me several times, a single scratch was on my cheek, bleeding slightly from where I almost got knocked out with her punches.

She wasn't winning but then again neither was I and that just pissed me off. Shit! This girl could not be a match for me, I activated my eyes fully, placing her in a justu, she couldn't dispel this one, I saw her try. Now she was in MY world.

Red, all red, her favourite people being hacked shouting for help, it was cruel and merciless but her face stayed composed staring right at me, though I knew she could not see me.

I walked up to her slowly backing her against a rock my sword draw across her pretty little neck, she still stared at me not moving. I realised I had made a horrid mistake of being so close to her. Her scent filled my brain, I had to finish this now! I drew my sword again and ran it hard into her stomach. However I would of done if her hand hadn't gone out to stop mine, her delicate fingers, I could feel them on my own flesh, curling around my arms. Her touch burned so, so sweetly, curing my numbness. I looked into her eyes to see that she had fallen out of the justu, they were not glazed anymore but full of something I couldn't fathom.

I was too close, my heart still racing at a million miles an hour, the adrenaline still bursting within my veins and now the welcoming fire she had brought along with her touch was almost tipping me over the edge.

She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling her clothes torn, her over throw on her shorts had gone, revealing her long smooth legs, her hips, her curves all accentuated by the tiny droplets of sweat running down. The electric atmosphere was back, our eyes locked onto each other, and I couldn't fight it. I was too close, her touch had sent me over the edge now I knew what it felt to have her skin on mine, it was wonderful, I could feel. I need to feel right now.

My sword dropped and my fingers tips lightly pressed against her hips curling around them, my head dipping towards hers, I could hear her breath hitch, but no sounds of protest. My eyes closed, my lips brushed hers. Like that the whole world exploded, I was taken over, I needed her so much.

** I needed her**.

My lips pressed hard against hers, my tongue tracing the curve of her lips, she opened her mouth and our tongues rubbed against each other, dancing the most amazing dance, my hands dragged up to her face my fingers running along her jaw line over and over, I could not get enough of her. The fire had exploded within me, I felt, the numbness was being washed away and replaced with this tantalizing fire instead. I had noticed her legs had wrapped around my waist and her fingers were curled around my neck lightly running a tip up and down at the back, making me shiver with pleasure.

It was so amazing, her lips soft, her tongue tasted of strawberries.

Sakura Pov.

He was so tender, his hands ever so lightly cupping my face, his finger tips tracing my jaw line making me moan into his kiss. Our tongues entwined together with no intention of letting go anytime soon. I wanted more of him my body was so hot I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing myself into his crotch feeling a bulge growing between my legs I grinded myself against it desperately. Oh God! I was getting wet, just by his kisses, his touch, his body.

"Sakura," His lips had torn away from mine and I whimpered at how cold the air felt upon them. His breath ragged and torn, like he was in pain. His dark eyes staring into mine I found myself falling into that beautiful darkness. I pulled his head back down kissing him more, loving his kisses, finding that really the best place for his lips was on mine. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. I felt the warmth from his body and I melted into him.

I was going crazy, my mind going blank, the hot sensations shooting up and down my spin. I was falling into blissful darkness, a place where my whole body was set alight by this man, where it was just me and him and nothing else. All coherent thoughts had flown out of the window my huge pounding need for him took over everything. The thought of being yet again hurt and broken by him seemed stupid and unimportant. His hands roamed around my body, going up and down my curves. Bringing them up to my breasts a shock wave of electricity hit me when his fingers massaged my breasts, pulling and tweaking my nipples, making them painfully hard, I threw my head back and moaned deeply, he pulled my top over my head and I helped him with my bra unclipping it quickly, savouring the surge of pleasure that spread through my body when his lips latched onto my breasts, sucking at them, scathing his teeth ever so lightly along the sensitive skin.

My core ached so much, it burned so much aching for him.

"Oh God Sasuke…" I whispered grinding myself on him trying to ease the fire.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," His voice rung deeply and sounded like he was in complete bliss. We were pressed together so close. So tight. I grabbed onto the tie that was holding his trousers up and undid it in one swift movement, pulling them down. His knee parted my legs giving him full access to everything. My shorts were ripped off me but I was so far gone I didn't even hear them. I was panting so much but despite the lack of oxygen I kept on kissing him, it was a frantic, desperate my core ached so much I could barely stand it anymore.

Sasuke Pov

Tantalizing. Amazing. So incredibly perfect. Beautiful.

The way her hips moved, so agonizingly slow across me pressing in hard. It was driving me crazy, insane I was so slowly slipping off the edge. I her scent filled my senses, the unimaginable pleasure I had just by her touch, her lips pressed to mine. I was falling into a whirlpool of light

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," I whispered over and over, making sure I was not dreaming it, a moan slipping out from her lips was evidence enough for me.

Her breasts, so soft, sensitive.

Her voice was innocent, pure and rang like some sort of melody dancing into the air above me.

Her delicate little fingers wrapped around my belt and suddenly undid it. I felt the cool air hit my exposed legs, I found it to be soothing. I never realised I was boiling hot.

She was getting me so hot, so wonton for her. God I needed her, the need was so great. I've never felt like this.

By some deep animalistic instinct I pushed her leg open with my knee, her shots were off like a shot, I couldn't handle any barriers now she had to be mine. She was mine! Her moans were louder, deeper making me more eager. I wanted to hear her voice shout my name.

Her fingers traced the line of my boxers teasing at the hem. I groaned out in frustration pulling her hands over my straining member her little fingers curling around the hem my hands placed on hers pulling my boxers down. I stepped out of them, my member throbbing uncomfortably screaming for her.

"Ahem" A voice came from the back of my neck. Kabuto. My blood ran cold. Suddenly I came crushing back down to earth with a loud thud. I was disorientated. My body, instincts however were yelling at me to continue, my need had not subsided but my rationality had been brought back. I looked at Sakura, her body was ridged her eyes wide it looked like she had stopped breathing. Slowly we both realised what kind of situation we were in.

"Sasuke kun, tut tut, now is that anyway to play with our flower?" A sickening voice came creeping up at the back of my neck, making my hairs stand on end. I did not move, I could not move, but I was angry. A huge part of me wanted to pound their faces in for stopping us, she was going to be MINE! I slowly turned round. Picking up my boxers and hurriedly putting them on. That sick pervert looking me up and down, I would not give him the satisfaction of letting him see me so venerable.

SHIT!

She had made me so weak against her, I can't believe I was so weak, I couldn't resist her I almost got swept away because of this girl. That was not going to happen again. Revenge must fill my heart, my feelings, my head, it must the drive of everything I do.

**I must hate**

And yet this girl who stood so quietly and stunned beside me her beautiful pink locks falling across her face, contrasting so prettily with her vivid green eyes. She could make me forget all about this, only she could. She could get rid of the numbness and darkness.

I needed those to succeed, I needed to kill him! Losing was not an option.

"Whatever," I started to walk off once I had put my trousers on, why bother with a shirt? I never really wore one anyway whilst training.

"Sasuke kun! Don't just walk away from our flower after you violated her!," Orchimaru drawled out lazily but had a wickedly dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't say she was violated, she never protested," I shot a smirk. A cruel smirk, a core chilling smirk. She shot a cold hard glare picked up her shorts her bra. And walked over to Orchimaru.

"I'm sorry master it will never happen again," Oh! The innocence that oozed out of her voice was amazing. The sincerity of it all. She was good. He took her fingers in his, his eyes lingering on her breasts.

"Of course my dear little flower, please let me find you someone more suited for you," His voice suggestive his body leaning towards hers. I wanted to rip his disgusting little face off. Tear him up into pieces. She smiled sweetly. Its hard to know how she could look so perfect and innocent with only her underwear on.

"Kabuto please take our little flower to her room, Sasuke kun cannot be trusted around her," My fist shook black fire swept through my veins.

"Now Now Sasuke kun, no need to get angry now, we both know you need to have hate in your heart, if you have pent up frustration then use one of my women, you know where to find them," Ugh! The basement. Where he kept women, and men from different villages he thought too pretty to kill. So he used them, for experiments, sex you name it.

"Fuck you," I hissed

"Oh Sasuke kun! Calm yourself, training ground now," He ushered me without a single mention of Sakura again.

Yes training would help, I needed to stay focused. But yet I could not stop thinking about her, and how much I wanted to kill Kabuto right now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Eeeek :S first time writing lemon (ish) things ... I wasn't really trying to write detailed sex scenes, we all know how it works now i was trying to capture the emotions of it _

_.... um well i tried to anyway _

_let me know how i did!_

_thank you  
xxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Pov 

It had been over 2 weeks since I had spoken to her, I could never escape her though and I normally had to leave the room once she was in it. As soon as I saw those beautiful cascading locks, vivid green eye and pretty smile my mind kicked into overload and my body came unbearably hot. I couldn't even stand to be in her presence everything about her enticed me. All the men in our camp had fallen for her. She mostly worked on the medical stuff with Kabuto, healing all our wounded soldiers, feeding her ideals of universal peace and understanding to them all, teaching them of this 'equal' world. The thing was though they all listened to her, her voice was such a commanding one, but she was so kind and gentle and forgiving that they clung to her like shit on a blanket because really this was the first bit of kindness they had received.

Kabuto followed her everywhere, the two of them were seen hanging out in the medical department, he was normally showing her all the experiments he had conducted. The cruel blood chilling experiments he had conducted. Her face remained serene throughout however and she was ever so slowly working her magic with him, loosening up his ties with Orchimaru, binding him to her. I did not judge him, she was intoxicating, Kabuto was just glad to have some one intelligent to talk to around here, and I was too before I couldn't stand to be in her presence for more than a minute.

However I followed her whenever she didn't notice, or was too busy to. I couldn't help it. I listened to her go on about Kohona, Naruto, and their ideals for a just world. No need for revenge, power, wars.

Yeah Right.

That pissed me off.

People understanding each other? Yeah right! Give me a break. And her innocent little smiles, the way her eyes gazed peacefully through the walls of the hideout as if she could see the outside world whenever she spoke about the village, Naruto, her friends, and her 'ideals'. I hated it. The way her laugh was real when she told jokes Naruto, or Ino had told her. The way her eyes lit up whenever she spoke about the market place, or the progress being made at the hospital. I wanted to wipe her pretty little smile off her face. I wanted to burn all her memories, destroy her ideals of this perfect world she spoke of. How dare she! How dare she waltz in here talking of fairytale dreams. How dare she talk about her perfect life. It was like she was personally mocking me, my existence. Condemning it. I had a right for power, a right for revenge, he killed my parents, our parents, that act was unforgivable, a child should never loose their parents! Never! She did not know what she was talking about.

"Wow that's amazing Sakura," Kabuto yet again. She had brought back an animal from certain death. Show off.

"Oh its nothing honestly," Her sweet voice sang around the room. Though I knew it was an act, there was still no trace of it being fake at all. Kabuto tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked down at her with adoring eyes.

"Your too modest Sakura, I have never seen anyone so talented in the realm of medical ninjustu," He was such a kiss ass. Flattering her. Hoping to get inside of her. Sick.

"No, no, but it's a useful technique to have, you can save so many lives!" Kabuto lifted his eyebrow at this. Oh great she was off again. Talking about this fair, equal society with no need for war.

"Well you see this of all the war orphans we can save!" Her eyes a beautiful vivid green light up at the thought of saving peoples lives. Kabuto smiled admiringly at her, thought he would never give up Orchimaru, he still liked her ideals.

"Shall I walk you back to your room," Ugh that idiot sounded so hopeful it was pathetic, she simply threw him a devastating smile and said

"No thanks I'm okay," And walked off leaving Kabuto dazzled.

And she walked off, turning the cornor that lead to the communications room. Lets have a little talk with our flower shall we? Lets wipe her pretty smiles off her face, she smiles she never gave me, the laugh she never let grace my ears, her ideals that personally mocked my past.

Sakura Pov 

He still hadn't spoken to me, he left the room I was in, refused to look at me, and yet he followed me around, peeked at me when I was working and thought I didn't notice him.

It was so strange. My body was reacting in such strange ways, ever since that day. It was hot every night, my pulse quickened when ever I saw him. And though I knew it was wrong, that this man had broken my heart already I could not stop this desire from burning deep inside the pit of my stomach.

He was always training. What happened to our deal? I wanted to get out of here. Seeing him everyday was slowly, oh so ever slowly getting to me. His beauty astounded me and scared me. I could not figure him out. Why was he watching me? Why? I wanted to know. He was fucking around with my feelings and I was going to find out why.

Just another day, I was wandering around trying to find the communications room, finding the layout for this place, unfortunately I was still being kept an eye on, Chaka levels watch had slackened however I knew I was being watched, not just by the Uchiha. If I could get a visual map of this place then escaping would be much easier.

"My dear flower, going for a little wander now are we?" A deep soothing voice, despite its mocking disposition. It was not Orchimarus, oh no this belonged to someone else.

"Well I do miss fresh air," I retorted back, turning around on my heels to see Sasuke in all his glory, opened shirt, sweat dripping down, wet devilish hair those beautiful bottomless black eyes. His lips twitched up slightly.

"Oh course this is very different to Konoha, no open market places, no smell of flowers and open training grounds," His voice had that mocking disposition again.

"I'm surprised you remember it so well, it has been 5 years Sasuke Kun," My voice sickly sweet a fake smile plastered to my face my eyes dangerously staring at him. How dare he talk about Konoha, the village he abandoned. How dare he even speak about it in my presence.

"Well I like to look back from time to time to amuse me, how did I stay so long?" His rhetorical question angered me. It was like he was shoving a knife through my chest mocking my memories of childhood with him and Naruto.

"Really? How lovely for you, do you ever miss it?" I walked closer to him keeping my composure though inside I wanted to hit him so hard kick him down to the ground, scream at him. He merely scoffed at me.

"No, I have broken all bonds, that is why I'm not weak," My eyes narrowed. LAIR! How could he say that? After what almost happened between us, what did happen between us. His bonds were not broken, but his heart was twisted and corrupt with power. I stepped even closer my voice almost a whisper as I tried to control my voice to stop it from shaking.

"Lair," I said. He did not respond just looked at me, we getting closer together.

"What of Naruto?" This question surprised me.

"Why you ask? Your bonds are broken," I said with an innocent façade, in which his eyes narrowed.

"Don't get me wrong Sakura I have no personal interest in him, or his well being, however I have heard you talking about this 'equal' world were people 'understand' each other,"

"And why would this interest you Uchiha? In our world there is no place for your revenge, I doubt you would be much interested in it," This is when he got very close to me, I could smell him, the damp dark scent of raw power, his chakra leaking out of him. I instantly responded to him.

"Oh I'm interested in it because I cant wait to tear it down, destroy it, show no mercy, your silly ideals Sakura are fairytales, I can't wait to burn them to the ground. There is no hope in this world for understanding, we cannot hope!" He was angry his fists clenched and so were mine. He would not touch our dream! I wouldn't let him!

Anger boiled, a hot fire licked my veins.

"I'll burn you first," My voice shook.

"I would love to see you try," That was it.

"Lets play rough little Uchiha," My fists charged I pushed him through a wall. Running at him his dodged it. I was blinded by anger.

"Get back here!" I screamed another wall gone.

**"Coward!"**

"**Traitor,"**

**"You left us**! We needed you, we wanted you and you left!"

**"FIGHT! GOD DAMN IT FIGHT!"** The place was tumbling down around me. His eyes were wide with shock. Hot white liquid Chakra ran through my body.

"Your just like him!" Then suddenly he was behind me and a sharp blade ran through my back.

"What was that?," A whisper was heard in my ear. Let him kill me! But I wont go down without a fight, I could still save him, make him see.

"You've lost Uchiha, and your so blind you cannot see," I smiled as he turned me round to face him, his sword pressed to my stomach. My back had healed already.

"What?" He voice deadly. He dared me to answer. Oh so happy to oblige Mr. Uchiha.

"Your doing what he wants, no hope Sasuke? Are you crazy? Your easier to kill, to get paranoid, to manipulate when you have no friends, when your completely alone," I told him, I had always wanted to tell him for so long.

"I'm nothing like him!** NOTHING**!" I screamed in my ear.

"Say it!," I said. I stared at him.

**"SAY IT,"** he pressed the sword into my stomach. I didn't even flinch. I spat at him. He wiped it away his eyes spinning red. He slapped me hard to leave a hand print.

"Look at you! You've killed millions! And for what? For your power? Think about how many lives you've destroyed, think of the little children who parents you've killed, think about how many blame you for killing their parents! What did Itachi do? Tell me what did he do Sasuke? Tell me right now!," I demanded. He just dropped me on the floor put his sword away, his body ridged, face shocked and he backed away from me like I was a carrier of some contagious disease.

"Tell me,"

"He killed them,"

"your right,"

His eyes staring through, his chakra hidden deep within him.

"Now, Now what do we have here? Look at this place? What have I told you about fighting in the corridors?" A sick, board voice came from behind me. Orchimaru.

"Now we will have to rebuild again, you two are not to be trusted, Sakura my flower you are to remind on room arrest until everything is built. Kabuto look after her. Sasuke Kun stay away from her, now children are we all clear?" He asked some sick delight came from telling us off. We could tell he liked playing the 'father' role. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Yes Master," My voice hollow.

"Now Now flower do not be angry with me please, you will be let out soon," I simply bowed the turned away from Sasuke, and walked over to Kabuto.

I wanted to go home.

_oooh dear!!!! Now my lovely people there WILL be lemon next chapter! soooo if you don't like lemon then either don't read it, oooor skip over the lemon bit (i will give a warning ... if there needs one) now you may be wondering how on earth lemony goodness will happen ..... well i'm trying to figure that out myself! _

_anway. I tryed to heat thigs up .... i think i did it a little too soon? tell me what you think xxxx _


	5. Chapter 5 the line anger and love

Sasuke Pov

Your just like him. Your just like him. Your just like him.

**YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!**

The words would now stop in my head, I thought I has been in hell. Ha! Compared to this torture she had put me through I was in utopia. I did not train, I did not feel, I had fallen of that darken edge into abyss. This was not supposed to happen! IT WASN'T I was an avenger God damn it! I was not going to let anything get in my way.

Just when I thought I had resolve her voice came back. Her flawless argument spoke in my brain.

I shook my head. No! that's life, that was how the ninja system worked we killed, tore villages down to the ground, they were the enemy! We had a right. Like she could stand so high and mighty above me, I bet she's killed, with her fighting ability I don't doubt it.

Its was not the idea of killing all those people. I did not care for that. They were worthless, nothing, simple training tools. However her argument about my simperlance to Itachi was something that un nerved me

NO!

NO!

NO!

I'm an avenger. And that stupid bitch is going to say it. I would make her scream, give her the worst kind of pain until she acknowledged me as an avenger.

She would acknowledge me.

Sakura Pov 

He had not been training. Orchimaru was in despair, so much so that he had took me off room arrest because as he said 'he needed his little flower for entertainment'. I hated how I had to amuse him. UGH!

I want to go home.

I missed the market days on Sundays. The streets so full of everyone the smell of fresh fruit, the sweet blossom indulging your senses. How everyone was smiling at you and we all stayed up so late drinking, laughing singing. I missed everyone unlike Sasuke I had bonds and they were so strong so tightly woven in that when I was on my own my spirit wavered as I felt waves of sadness wash over me. However I had a job to do and I was going to make quick work of it. I had located two possible exists, though they were guarded I was sure I would make light work of that.

"Flower," A voice rung in my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Yes master?" I hated calling that sicko master so much.

"Flower I will be going for a few days. Something just delightful has turned up!" His face contorted into twisted delight. That disgusting sicko. Probably some new messed up kid he could corrupt again.

"Now whilst I'm gone you must stay away from Sasuke kun my dear little flower, or I shall be very angry,"

"Yes of course" He walked over to me and trailed a skinny pale white finger down my cheek.

"Ah! My flower I wont be long, do not be sad," And with that he departed. My mind leaped with joy! With him gone I could get out of this place. Finally! Thoughts of home came flooding back into my head and suddenly I couldn't wait to taste the sweet blossom air of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at the training ground again. Though Orchimaru left seems he left Kabuto behind. Oh goody. So now I had him following me around everywhere. Great.

"Sakura there you are!" His face lit up. I forced a cheery smile to be placed on my lips.

"hello there Kabuto," My voice sickenly sweet. I was glad they could not see through my charade.

"Sakura, are you busy I was wondering if u wanted to help me with a experiment I was working on." He asked and I had to suppress a deep shudder from breaking out. His experiments. Where he mutilated human beings, tested how much pain they could withstand before they died or mentally broke. I could still hear the screams. Oh these bastards would get what was coming to. I just hoped I would be the one who could give it to them.

"Oh sorry Kabuto I'm thinking about calling it a day now," His face fell but nodded and walked off, his back hunched in disappointment. I was glad to get rid of him.

I had nothing to do, might as well call it a day.

That was before another presence entered the room. The room filled with Chakra. Dark and menacing. It was so powerful, so angry.

"Sasuke," His eyes blood red. His sword drawn. His eyes staring into mine, though he did not place me under a justu, he just kept staring.

"Sakura," Before I knew it he was right in front of me sword draw a sharp ripping through my stomach was felt and I was thrown several feet smashing into a wall.

So that's how he wanted to play.

That dirty little coward.

"I. am. Not. Like. Him," His voice low, strong saying each word harshly as he walked towards me.

"Really? Then what's with the throwing me half way across the room?" I asked my voice calm, conversational. I wanted to see him twitch. I wanted those stupid beautiful eyes to spin, to look out raged.

"Say it. Say I'm an avenger,"

"You're a coward," He kicked me though another wall.

Bring it on … just wait…. Not yet…..

"SAY IT!"

I spat blood on the floor and smiled.

"you'll kill me before you get the words out of my mouth,"

He picked me up by the scruff of my collar and ran the sword deep down my spine. My nerves split open, I was on fire, white hot liquid shot through to my very core and I screamed an ear splitting scream.

"Say it," He whispered.

"And here stands the ever so proud Unciha asking for acknowledgment from a girl he finds annoying. A girl he considers beneath him." My body was repairing it's self my spine had closed up, my nerves where healing. Chakra depleting however.

"SAY IT," He screamed into my ears. His fists were going to hit my stomach. I stopped him.

"Never! I wont ever say it," I whispered out. My body trying to recover. My chakra depleting trying to mend all my nerves.

His eyes hardened. The redness swirling around. He raised his sword to my throat and lightly trailed it along drawing blood. My breathing hitched. I couldn't mend fast enough. his breathing un even as his eyes traveled down my body.

"I'm gonna make you scream."

Sasuke Pov. 

My blade made contact with her skin. That perfect pearl white skin and it drew blood. I watched it run down her neck, down her chest, that was going up and down, due to her heavy breathing. Her blood so red. It was contrasting so beautifully with her skin, her eyes.

**Oh god and that scent.** That sweet maddening scent. As soon as it hit my sense I knew I was far too close to resist her now.

That scent was driving me crazy. Her body, moving to erotically underneath me, her breasts pressed up against my chest. Her vivid green eyes sparkling so strong. All I could feel was her. The anger washed away and now this burning desire to have her right now was replaced. It was even stronger than the anger. My lips crashed with hers before I could even contemplate anything. My mind was so full of her. Only her. Her body, her hair, her scent, her eyes. Everything. Her lips melded with mine, my tongue seeking entrance, her mouth opened immediately. Our hands frantic. Her legs already once more wrapped around me again.

With her body so close to mine I could not contemplate what was going on. The pure unadulterated desire for this woman had exploded out of me and all I wanted was her. Her screams, moans of submission her voice to cry out my name for her to want me just was much as I wanted her.

My hands travelling down to her breasts, growing at the fabric that constricted my touch to her bare flesh. I couldn't even begin to understand the concept of buttons at this point in time so I ripped off the useless piece of material.

Oh! Those sounds coming out of her mouth. Those sweet mewling sounds of lust and need all mixed together was seriously turning me on. My hands were on her breasts. So soft.

Like last time.

They tasted amazing. So tantalizing. Her body was so responsive to my touch her hips bucked up and brushed my painful erection when I bit down onto her erect nipple. A groan escaped my lips, which obviously urged her to keep doing this action as her hips bucked again, and again. Rubbing my clothed erection.

"ah! Sakura," I growled out my hands travelling down to her overthrow covering her shorts and torn them off, along with her shorts. Only her panties remained. I reached down to her core. She was wet, soaking. Her cries got louder as I rubbed her clit through the fabric. Her grip tightened on my arms and her body got even hotter as her core got wetter.

"you like that Sakura?" I whispered. Only to get a cry of approval when I discarder her panties and placed one finger in her burning core whilst rubbing hard her unclothed clit.

She was so hot, her core was burning. Her muscles contracted around me. She was really tight.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," she cried my name. oh damn it! I needed her I wanted her.

"What do you want Sakura, tell me," I said into her ear, her body shuddered all over. Her lips parted but her breaths were too hard for me to hear.

"tell me" I whispered harshly, I wanted her to say it but I was in danger of just doing it anyway without her pleading for me.

"Sas …. Sas…… ke…….. Plea…… se. please!" she screamed the last part and immediately had to catch her breath. I groaned out in appreciation as her hands went down to my trousers and ripped them off me, her hands pulling my boxers down and her hands on my throbbing erection. She guided me to the right spot. I rubbed her clit lightly with my cock, her cries of inpatients where exhilarating.

Pushing myself in her my mind snapped back into reality, or maybe I was just seeing things differently but whatever happened to me it was amazing. Some amazing drug, I was riding on ecstasy. She felt so good, so tight, hot, wet. Her body pressed to mine her voice crying out my name, her hands caressing my body. She met my every thrust. I was pounding into her lifting her legs higher so I could reach her deeper.

Oh god! Damn it all! This woman was amazing. So utterly perfect. Some beautiful strong angel. We fit together perfectly, she was so right. I had never felt this way before.

"Sasuke SASUKE! AHHH!" her orgasm took over her body as she shuddered all over her hands going limp, but I still had a few more seconds before, I was so close. I could feel it, the white liquid heat spreading through my body.

"Sakura," I growled out as my orgasm took over my whole body, fulfilling every nerve, I was set alight for that one glorious moment before coming down off my high.

I slumped in her arms as we both collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes were closing, she needed sleep. I had never looked into her eyes, but they were so green and the sparkled so excellently before closing. I carried her to her room. And though I had no idea why I did I kissed her forehead when she began to stir.

"shhh, just sleep now," My voice surprised me, I never knew I could sound so soft and caring. But something inside of me wanted to be soft and gentle with her. However a even bigger part of me knew that all this was wrong, I should not be feeling these things and I defiantly shouldn't be treating this girl with affection.

Sakura Pov

The blade was pressed against my skin and I could feel the blood trickling down. I did not know how to stop him, but I noticed his breathing was un even and rapid, that his body was pressed right up against mine, and I felt that cold blade retreat. His eyes travelling down my body. I felt so exposed but just the way he was looking at me made my core burn and ach for him.

All of a sudden his lips were on mine in a frantic desperate kiss. There was so much tension in his jaw, his hands roaming my body, everywhere he touched my skin was set alight, with a sudden need to have him closer to me I wrapped my legs around him. His hands on my breasts rubbing so softly thumbing the nipples through the material. I heard a low growl and before I knew it my top and bra had come off and thrown away onto the floor below. His bare flesh on mine was the most amazing thing. I moaned out for more. Touch me more. More! More! I need you to so much. It was as if he could read my mind, his lips met my breasts sucking and teasing the soft flesh and nipples, he bit down causing me to buck up against him, feeling his clothed erection against my inner thigh … so close! It drove me mad!

I moaned, I whimpered, I cried all for him. I bucked up again and again.

"Ah Sakura," his voice sounded so pained and wanting. Before I could even begin to adjust to the new sensation throbbing between my legs I felt a hand ghost over my core. It then started to rub vigorously down onto my clit. My pleasure was like a drug shot straight through my nerves system. The result was my cry clouded my lust. I could feel my body getting wetter, I could hear my moans getting louder. My legs were shaking and I had to tighten my grip around him holding myself up, holding onto my sense of reality.

"You like that Sakura?" A deep, sensuous voice whispered into my ear. The beautiful dulcet tone got me more excited, it made my ach to be filled, to have him inside of me grow even more. I could not contemplate the question given, I just moaned for more of that voice. Something pushed past my slick lips and into my dripping white hot core. The sensation was amazing, heat was spreading through my body, the need to have something else inside of me grew as I moved my body to meet its thrusts. I needed more. He had to give me more!

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I cried out on every thrust. I wanted more, it wasn't enough. I could feel the ach, it was getting excruciating.

"What do you want Sakura? Tell me" Ah that beautiful voice again, my core burned. I tried to tell him, I tried but the words would not come out, I was breathing so hard, the pace was so fast I could only moan, whimper, cry out inconsistent words.

"Tell me," The voice was harsh. I knew he wanted me too, I knew it and yet it annoyed me he did not let me. He wasn't easing my ach for me! Why? I wanted him! I tried to tell him this.

"Sas……sas…..uke…. Plea……se. PLEASE," I was so out of breath I was getting dizzy, dizzy from lust, dizzy from the ach, dizzy from his voice, body. I reached out for his member, his trousers in the way I ripped them off and pulled down his boxers. My hands curled around his cock, it was throbbing in my hand. It was huge, I licked my lips in anticipation as I guided him to my opening my placed my arms back around him neck. He teased me, his cock rubbing ever so lightly along my clit. I was driven off the edge of sanity. I moaned out in frustration. How dare he! Take me I'm yours please! Please! PLEASE!

Then his member slipped into my, like it was made for my body. It throbbed so nicely inside of me, moving in and out so quickly, so hard. My ach had busted through my whole body, heat spreading like wild fire. All there was, was him, and me. Him inside of me, pounding me into oblivion. God! How I loved it, my very own drug. I cried out his name, telling myself over and over it was all real.

I was riding on ecstasy.

I could feel the heat pool in my lower stomach, I could feel it mounting, twisting, turning, ready to be released. After one last thrust I came at once. The heat hitting every nerve my body shaking violently

"Sasuke! Sasuke AHHH!"

My body was going limp but he kept going until.

"Sakura," Something hot and sticky was released inside of me filling me up. His voice of complete satisfaction and peace as he collapsed on top of me. My body coming down of its high, my eyes closed, not before seeing him looking at me with eyes shining away, with an deep emerald sheen.

My body was lifted off the floor, was that Sasuke? How could he move? I wanted to ask him but a soothing voice hit my ears and soft lips kissed my skin

"shhhh just sleep now," The voice was so gentle. There was no way it was Sasuke. Though logic told me it could be no one else. This worried me. There was no way in hell Sasuke would, or could be gentle. I savoured the gentleness anyway.

**I was never going to feel this again.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think maybe I went into the lemon a bit too fast.... didn't really make that much sense. I was trying to show that they can't control their urges. That anger and love for them reside in the same area and can sometimes get mixed up and merg into one ....

well anyway i tried! First time ever lemon! (WOOO!) tell me how i did

thx you xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Pov

Ugh the candle light was too bright. Being in this place I had always missed the sun, fresh air, but right now I was grateful that the sun light could not be seen, the candle was light enough for me. I felt achy, and so sleepy, my arms, legs, stomach and back hurt, my back the most. Why did my back hurt?

I got up and crawled my way to the shower room. Looking in the mirror I saw a huge gaping scar running down my back. I touched it in horror. How? What was I doing?

Kabuto …. Orchimaru left ….. And then Sasuke ….. And then ….. Then

….. Oh dear lord!

I slumped down onto the ground my head in my hands. I'm stupid. So very, very stupid. I tried to get the images out of my head, pushed the glorious memories out and have a shower. I felt so hot and sticky. The cool water felt so good. I could of stayed in there for ages, but my legs and body wanted something different. My skin felt sticky and dirty I needed a shower. And a way out.

The cool water hit my skin, cooling it instantly I welcomed the coldness of it all, my body was way to hot.

My mind was not functioning properly. I could not think straight nothing really made sense anymore, the corridors were a blur, the taste of food did not register on my tongue and people talking to me felt like ghosts in the background murmuring incomprehensible things that really didn't matter. My perfect façade I had built up, the ever so perfect mask I wore was slowly cracking, but I was powerless to stop it, I couldn't make my head make sense anymore.

Of course I had not seen him anywhere, his chakra was floating around the halls but very faintly, it was gradually getting more difficult to track. Well if that was the way it was going to be then I really didn't want to stay here any longer. I wanted to go home, this place was hurting me.

Not that I was surprised by his actions, well the sex part I was but not the cold hard shoulder I was getting. He was probably blaming everything on me anyway, he would never take responsibility. Though I wanted to know why, how this happened. I thought I was so in control but as soon as he got close to me, as soon as I looked into the lust clouded eyes I was taken over and now nothing in the world could stop me from having him, from taking him and making him mine … just for that one glorious night, a snap shot of pure bliss, never again to be repeated.

I was wondering the halls, before I really knew where I was going I found a room, a room I've never seen before. Locked. Hmm, well I would make short work of that. One smash of my fist later the door gone.

Oh! I knew where I was, the east end communication room! Finally no one to interrupt me. There was a table of radios and papers with codes, some complex and required real skill and a brilliant mind to work it out. Shikamaru, oh how I need you right now! I had worked out a code already, something Naruto would get. The hard part would be to find a radio signal with a un traceable frequency that lead to Konoha. It was a big village and normally worked on a high frequent radio line so it could keep in touch with the other major villages and civilian camps near by.

I tuned it out and tapped in some complex numbers I had memorised for emergencies. Konoha had a low frequency, though it could be traced… right now however I had no choice but to use it.

"Gin, 5 years since, secure, over the river beyond south, 133 rough,"

Naruto would understand all of it. Gin was the drink I had drank on his 16th birthday and he got completely smashed and got to see under Kakashi's mask. It had been 5 years since Sasuke left us, and he knew that, that was where I would be now as I mentioned it, beyond the river, that was where we had old training grounds when we were chuunin, that was where I was going to appear when I came back and it would roughly take me about 133 hours to get there.

I got out of the room quickly, I could not get caught. I retreated to my room. Opening the door I got a scare. Sasuke in the darkness, only his blood red eyes shone through. He looked menacing the shadows on his face and body wrapped around him in a disturbing way, distorting his features slightly.

"Sasuke," My voice not cool or calm, it was a whisper that barely escaped my lips.

"Communication room," He stated his voice dangerous.

"You never stopped me,"

"No"

"well then you have no cause to be angry," He stepped towards me, his body towering over mine.

"really?" I was thrown. I walked back trying to avoid him but he kept walking towards me.

"Look Unciha, I don't know what your problem is …" He slammed me against the wall. Now I was getting pissed.

"My problem!? My problem is you!" He yelled right into my ear. His voice so deep and venomous.

"Well when I'm gone you wont have that problem," I pushed him off me. He came into my room? And started to question me? Ugh I couldn't believe him.

"Anyway, you don't get to accuse! I think if anyone is asking questions and accusing I think I should be the one," His eyebrow raised and his eyes locked with mine and I could not look away.

"why?" I asked him, he knew what I meant as his eyes blackened and became very cold.

"I don't know, but its your fault,"

I had no response. None at all. He was being stupid. But then again I expected no less from him. I turned to walk out.

Sasuke Pov.

I was being stupid, so completely stupid. I knew I was. How could I get caught up in her? But I couldn't help it. She was some beautiful angle, so strong, so sure of herself, never faulting so calculating. Her mind was first class, her body was one of a goddess and the thought of her leaving made me want to go insane. I had to have her. All reason went out of the window with her. I had, had once and now after tasting her I wanted more. The thought of any other touching her infuriated me. But at the the same time knowing that this infuriated me made me neven more angry because I knew i should not have these feelings. GOD DAMN IT! I wanted her to suffer for making me this way. But deep down I was terrified at myself for wanting this, for wanting her and wanting to hurt her all at the same time. She was pushing me towards the edge of insanity and I was frightend, so completely terrified of her, of the things she made me feel and do, the power she had over me, that really the only solution was to have her go, however my body wanted different things.

She had done something to make me like this. It was so hard to concentrate! On anything. All I could smell was her, all I could feel was her beautiful dancing Chakra.

I moved closer to her and she took several steps back her eyes cautioning me. But I was too far gone, I had lost control again. Deep down inside I was pissed off with her and at myself, cursing inside my head for being so weak. However there was also something inside of me that craved for her warmth her touch her love. It was a huge ach I could now not get rid of and thirst that much be quenched.

Sakura Pov

He was moving forward the resolve I could see in his eyes, they spun round the red swirling into a murderess abyss. His breathing so rough and drew ragged. He was so insanely beautiful but so ….insane.

Please, please no. Please, please don't, please, please stop.

The mantra in my head carried on and on screaming at me to move, run or kick his sorry ass. But I was rooted and my body was so hot, unbearably hot.

"Why?" My voice croaked out in a pitiful whisper, I knew I was losing. There was no hope in getting answer now.

"Your infuriating you know that?" His voice deliciously deep but also harsh and cold. His fingers wrapping around my neck pulling me closer to his lips.

"I'm glad," I whispered against his lips before his lips crashed down on mine.

The heat emanating of his body flowing into mine, his lips moving feverishly against mine, hands frantic wrapping around my waist, one caressing my face cupping it so our lips moulded perfectly. My mind was screaming at him to stop, at me to stop but my body was betraying me as hot waves of desire crashed down upon me shooting down to my most imitate place.

His tongue ever so gently traced the outline of my lips and I could do nothing but let him in, our tongues twisting, dancing together to some sick beautiful melody. My hands in his hair kneeing his scalp gently, one of them left his hair and drew circles on the nape of his neck, tracing a finger to his collar bone, a flat palm against his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath my finger tips, his hard chest rise and fall. I wanted to feel more, see more of him and his beautiful body, my body demanded it. They ran back up and I could feel his muscles contract and flex under my fingers, I twisted the piece of material around my fingers and pulled it down over his shoulders.

He broke the our kiss looking at me hard, but I was not concentrating on his eyes I was looking at his body. It was so beautiful, I had never seen anything like it, and I had seen a lot of naked chests (due to my line of work). I ran my hands down it in wonder and I heard his breathing hitch and his hands upon mine. I looked up at him, his eyes where closed. Out of curiosity I kneaded, and lightly massaged the muscles on his chest, taking my time to feeling every inch.

Stone hard, cool, with sinful pale skin that looked like it could belong to an angel, some dark dangerous angel. I reached the hem line of his trousers and his eyes opened. Cole black and smouldering, it sent pleasure filled shivers down my back and stabs of hot desire to my core the anticipation was growing into some huge need and longing. Then the heat from his body was gone large hands pushed me away and I looked up at him as if I was knocked out of daze, like I had been hypnotized. His breathing ragged and rough.

"Sakura, get off me,"

My body went numb.

"You started it," I was childish but it was the truth.

"Hn,"

That stupid word! No answers. No apology. He just did what ever he felt like. He would make me bleed. He would fuck me into an oblivion of pleasure. But all the while his eyes stayed the same stoic, cold and unfeeling gaze. I could not read him, his actions were so random, so desperate. I could not keep up.

"Why Sasuke, I do not understand, and if you walk away or kiss me, or fuck me I wont let you, I'll break your body if you do that again,"

And he went silent just those Cole black eyes staring at me his jaw clenched. A short flicker in his eyes was all I needed to tell me what was wrong, his eyes staring to steady into mine so hate filled, for the tiniest moment portrayed fear, pure, utter, unadulterated fear. It was the clear as day and I felt heavy and I wanted to cry. Cry for him, cry for me, cry for what he had become.

"My God, what have they done to you?" My body moving towards his, on what it seemed to be its own record, I sure as hell didn't want to get close to him.

My fingers touching his cheek.

He walked away from me.

Like he had done for the past 5 years.

Sasuke. Pov

"My God, what have they done to you?" To that I had no answer. Nothing. I did not fully understand the question. I knew full well what **_she_** was **_doing_** to me though. Her little fingers tracing my cheek. Those beautiful vivid green eyes full of pity. Pity for fuck sake! I could only walk away what else could I do? If I stayed any longer I would either fuck her, or make her bleed either one was not good.

This girl had tormented my mind ever since she came here, ever since I felt that beautiful dancing Chakra, ever since I saw those vivid green eyes, parted red lips, cascading pink locks and witnessed her strong matured personality, my mind had began to question its sanity. Those words 'Your just like him' rang round in my head over and over never giving me a moments peace her pleasant conversations she had with the others, her ideals of a war free society so completely unrealistic but she said them with such confidence and certainty that for one fleeting moment you believed it could all be true. She brought hope into a world that had none. She brought fire and energy and lust into your veins even when you did not wish to possess it. The thundering mind blowing pleasure of being inside of her, to experience her. And the fleeting act of love and compassion for others she held in those eyes for someone who had betrayed her too many times.

I was going insane.

Wrong. I was insane. I was always insane. And for that she had to go. I could not have her here.

_Please let me be insane in peace. Let me drown in this darkness. Let me burn ever so numbly in this hell I have created. Please._

It was all I had ever known. It was all I was destined for. It was the fate I had been bound to ever since that fateful day. I could not go with her. I could not be saved. I wouldn't let myself be saved. I was to far gone for that.

"Get out," I whispered to her once I reached the end of the corridor. I did not look back at her face.

**Goodbye.**

Sakura Pov

"Get out,"

What else could I do? He was giving me a way out. And I would take it.

But not before I had left him with something.

I waited until nightfall and I walked into his room.

"I know you want me gone, and I shall go, however I wanted to say something."

I waiting for him to say something.

Nothing.

"You do not have to be an avenger Sasuke. You do not have to let hate govern your life. I can help you."

……….

My heart slowly breaking. This was my souls last plea, these were the last tears I would shed for him and the salty water ran down my face.

"Please come back with me, please, please, please, I can show you a world without hate. I would make you happy."

Nothing.

Not a word.

Just Cole black eyes staring at me. Emotionless eyes looked at me.

"Well, goodbye Sasuke."

How can you save someone who does not wished to be saved?

Despite how strong I had become I still could not help the person I held dear to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fresh air. Green trees and the smell of pine. The rising sun lit a lovely mile. I was almost home! I laughed with glee as I could faintly taste the smell of a busy village, waking up and starting a bright new day.

_Oh wait for me, I'm coming home, I'm finally coming home._

_oooookay! well yeah .... that toook AGES to write. I was so confused about where it was going but i really wanted Sakura to go back to Konoha (you will see why ... i think) But yeah, so if you had no idea what the hell was going on in this chapter then i really don't blame you, If people want me to re write it then i will happily :) However it will take a while i have exams atm and my brain is very scattered right now ( i blame shakespear and russian history -_-) _

_Anyway, really i wanted to show Sasuke going through the motions, hate, anger, lust and wanting to possess her, however i also wanted to show that he is very scared of these human emotions he is having because he was never known them before. With Sakura i wanted to show that she does care about him, but she does not want to sacrifice her life to save him. She is happy with her life and she is adiment on keeping it that way (hence why she leaves like that) However its good she goes, you will see why later._

right ..... rant and explaintion over! 

Thank you for reading :) xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Pov.

The pink and white blossom on the trees, in full bloom big a beautiful. The smell of fresh Ramen, sticky sweets and strong tea filled the air. Along with the aroma of the apple trees surrounding the village diameter.

I was home.

I drew in a deep breath lapping up the smells and sweet airs that I held so dear to me. I had missed everything so much. I entered the training ground to find a group of ANBU members waiting for me, guess Naruto got the message.

I sensed their Chakra, finding out who was there …. Ah Kakashi! Neji and Tenten were among the 10 that were there, some were my team members also. I was so happy to see them all again. To feel their warmth and the distinctive flow and wave of their Chakra that wrapped around me in a bubble of relief and happiness. My face was beaming and I ran into my friends arms.

"Sakura, your alright," Kakashi whispered in my ear. Tenten gave me a squeeze and Neji gave me a friendly nod.

"Of course I'm alright, honestly what did you expect?" They simply looked at each other. They knew I was with Sasuke. I let out a very long sigh.

"Take me to your leader," I smiled ruefully as we all fell about laughing.

Naruto was sitting at his desk, sleeping of course lazy ass Hokage. I banged my fist on the table waking him immediately. His eyes flicked to my face and I saw the huge smile spread across his features as he jumped across the room and hugged me very tightly.

"Sakura!" He yelled right in my ear. Geeze, you would of thought I had been brought back from the dead.

"ouch!" I rubbed my ears and then laughed at his boyish smile and hugged him again. It was so good to see him. I had missed him so much he looked exactly the same as I left him, apart from a very noticeable ring on his finger.

"You proposed!" I screamed taking his hand and looking at the jewel incrusted beauty. He nodded his head and looked very smug. I simply hugged him again. Damn! I cant believe I missed it.

"I wanted to do it when we had found you, but it's been 5 months Sakura with no word apart from 4 days ago. We were so worried, Gaara sent out some of his top shinobi out trying to locate you," His eyes looked so concerned, I was sorry that I had made everyone worry so much.

"I was at Orchimarus hide out, that place has a highly complex frequency code, I doubt any village could find it. It would take someone of Shikamarus caliba to just to translate the wave data, I managed to get some patterns figured I'll send a copy to our linguistic analysis lab as soon as I can transfer it onto your plate discs," He nodded.

"Did you get any information on the labs, plans, position of the hideout?"

"It's situated under the mountain called valleys ends, no mans land of the 4th war of the 5 countries it is placed under the battle field, you know the one with the poppies?." Naruto drew in a deep breath, all the Hokages knew where the valley of ends was, the everyone knew about the 4th battle of the 5 countries war, even civilians maybe because they were the most worst off. That was why Naruto and me wanted to change, why should civilians pay for our mistakes and our anger?

"Yes I know it," He whispered.

"But hey! I'm back be happy! Right well since I was kidnapped, and just escaped I'm not going on any missions for a couple of weeks and I want at least 2 days no working, after that put me on shifts at the hospital, oh and I'll need a complete debrief on the last 5 months of the trainee plan for doctors, medical advisors and battle medics, I'll need complete data on the statistics on the ratio of patient to nurses, see if we need more recruitment programmes and also pencil me in for some chakra control lessons at the school, maybe some of those new ethical lessons, and tell Shikamaru that I'll do the supervisory role for the chunnin exams, right I think that's it, bye bye Naruto," I walked off laughing as I saw Narutos jaw hit the floor.

Walking through the town, ah! It was so good to be back finally! I stopped of at my favourite sweet stall. The owner was very pleased to see his best customer was alright and buying his food again.

"OI! Forehead!" A very familiar voice rang in my ears. About 2 seconds I saw beautiful blond hair, huge shining blue eyes and pretty pink lips.

"INO!" I screamed and pulled my best friend into a hug. It was so good to see her again.

"They said you were back!" She said hugging me very tightly.

"I've been away longer than this …"

"yeah but on a mission! Not being kidnapped,"

"You make it sound like I was tied up never to leave my room. You should know I had those men wrapped around my little finger," I gave a knowing a smirk to Ino. All out nights going out and getting every single guy to buy us drinks was what we were famous for.

"Your so bad,"

"Like you can say anything, your worse than I am." Ino simply shrugged and then gave me a very evil little smirk.

"You know who's coming over now that your back?" Oh no …

"That's right, Gaara is coming over here," She gave a knowing little flicker of the eye and then shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Ino…" I said in a warning tone. I did not want another conversation about Gaara. A select group of people thought me and Gaara were madly in love, however me and him had both made it clear on several occasions that this was not the case. I love Gaara, but in a kidda best friend/brother way. To Gaara I'm his go -to person for women problems.

"yeah, yeah okay I heard ya forehead. Now lets go get some coffee! And shopping and then we are all going out tonight! Eee I'm sooo glad your back forehead." She squealed as she latched herself to my arm dragging me away from the direction of the hospital labs and to the centre of the market place in the village. So much for my day of productiveness.

Me and Ino chatted, drank huge amounts of coffee. We saw Shikamaru after the academy was finished and the little children were running free, without a care in the world, hopefully Naruto would make this world carefree…

I told Shikamaru about my teaching ethics classes to which of course he agreed to. Ha! One more job out of the way, something I could kick Narutos ass for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going out. One of my favourite pass times you met all your friends who you hadn't seen for ages if they were back from missions, or going out after hard days work at the village. Our favourite place was a very chilled out Bar with comfy sofas and chairs in a disarray of darken colours. It was like a field of comfy corduroy and cotton, With polished tables and a big space to dance in, it was a ninjas best friend.

So here I was sitting on a big chair with Ino on the arm of it in her very revealing tight blue dress talking to Kiba I watched in amusement as Kiba tried to keep his eyes on her face instead on her breasts, though I doubt my best friend would have been too put out if she caught him staring there. I however never dressed up too much, just enough. I was in my tight fitting skinny jeans and tight red strap top, simple but very effective. I knew I had curves and boobs but I knew that a little bit of casual class was needed to make the effect perfect. Sometimes less dressy was more.

Temari was hitting Shika over the head about something. Naruto was making Hinata Laugh until she couldn't hold in her drink anymore. Gaara was sitting next to me chatting to lee and Neji. Kankaro was trying to hit on Ino. And I was talking to Tenten.

"Wow, well I guess the good thing is that now we have some inside information about Orchimaru now."

"I guess, kidnapping was a good thing!" I said in a fake happy voice smiling ruefully.

"Well always look on the bright side of life Sakura," Kankaro said dodging Ino hit aimed at his head.

"She was kidnapped by Orchimaru you idiot how is that good?"

"Well she got out didn't she?" He retorted, learning that this was not the best thing he could of done as he received a glare from Ino who turned straight to Kiba and started to talk to him again.

"I take it you saw Unciha there?" Neji stated it more than asked it. However when he did everyone looked at him, some gave him incredulous looks, some gave him why-the-hell-did-you-bring-that-up? Looks and others like Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. And I quite agreed with my friends, I didn't want to talk about Sasuke right now. In fact I would have been happy for all memories of him to wiped away from my head but fat chance of that happening.

"Drinking game!" Kiba shouted quickly by people agreeing and setting up lines of shots, laughing.

Later Kakashi and some of his friends walked into the bar. I called over to him waving my hands in a drunken fashion, though I wasn't as drunk as most of my friends, being a medic nin I could metabolise my fluids without a second thought.

"Sakura when are you gonna come and visit us in the Sand then?" Temari asked me as she flung herself over my arms and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Anytime you want me! I missed you so much, plus just look at my skin its so pale, I need to tan up,"

"Well you have to come very soon Gaara wont mind, he needs your help with girls anyway he has far, far too many," Temari gave her younger brother the evil eye.

"Hey not my fault they can't help themselves besides I'm a sex God don't you think I should share my talent around?" I giggled at this. Gaara was completely gorgeous, its just he knew it as well.

"yeah well I'd much rather you wouldn't share it with me and Kankaro we do have ears!" she hit her brother on the back of the head.

"Yeah Gaara, Kankaro will get jelouse otherwise. You know he has problems getting laid," I said smiling innocently at Kankaro who had his mouth wide open.

"Hey!"

"Its alright you can admit it," I said in a fake sympathetic voice trying not the laugh as Gaara and Temari were in roars of laughter.

"Hey I'm just holding out until I find the right girl," He winked at me.

"Not in a million years,"

"Come on give me one night,"

"Give me £1,000,000 then I might think about it,!

"Ha! So there is a price then?," I rolled my eyes and found Kakashi sitting down talking to Naruto and Neji. They looked like they were having a rather heated debate about something. But before I could go join I had Ino and Tenten drag me off to the dance floor where the song 'Walking on sunshine' was playing rather cheesily but hey! I was back, I was with my friends and I was going to have a good time.

We were dancing away, singing at the top of our voices doing silly dance moves, taking pictures, ordering drinks after drinks.

Yes it was good to be home.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Walking up and there was no dancing Chakra to gently caress this place with its musical presence and warmth. Orchimaru wasn't back yet but he was gonna be pissed with me. I had driven out his precious little flower before he had even had the chance to bond her completely with him, a thought that made the hairs on the back on my neck stand.

Life was static. Never moving. Just staying the same old same old. Except this time a pink haired girl entered my mind with her perfected arguments against my revenge, her perfect ideals of a war, ninja free world.

I never made any sense to me honestly. But I could not help piecing her magical chakra and her free spirited soul to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe she could be right. Her and Narutos big plan, Kohonas big plan.

What would it be like? A world without hate? Could even such a thing exist…

Not only would there have to be a major ethical turn in the teachings of young children, or the major legitimate turns on the village elders who were only interested in war but also the people like me. The De facto side of the transformation she was on about. Of course she made it sound so easy but I knew this not to be the case. Look at where I was, who I was with and the things I had done.

Now how can could one person change the deep rooted hatred, the unadulterated need for retribution in peoples hearts and souls. Lets face I'm a pretty good example of what hate could do to people.

I told myself this over and over, how could one person change? How?

Not only that but I let my mind wonder off to the possibility of a world like that, imagining myself in it, how my life would be like, the ever lasting light instead of the fiery blackness of my hell.

No matter how many times I told myself it was stupid, no matter how many times I beat myself up, no matter how many times I punished myself for thinking about it my mind would slip to the dancing chakra and those beautiful vivid green eyes full of life, light and energy, the positive aura that always surrounded her whenever she walked into the room. How could of she of been like this, unless … there was some tiny glimmer of hope …

Hope … that's a funny thing. Even the tinniest amount of it can shimmer and shine inside of you and grow deep down, so completely rooted that you can never get rid of it.

Well I was screwed then.

_Green eyes stared at him hard in a fierce defiance. Her chest was heaving and red ruby lips were parted as her breathing was heavy with anger. _

"_No, I have no bonds, that is why I am not weak" He watched as her eyes narrowed and her beautiful face contorted with pain and rejection. However the defiance still held in her eyes. _

"_Lair" That damn stubbornness. He wanted to choke it out of her watch it leave her eyes slowly but at the same time he found it so intoxicating, so incredibly erotic to have a this beautiful woman defy him, to stand up to him without fear and hold her own. Also that Chakra and that smell, oh God! It was tipping him over the edge of sanity. _

"_What of Naruto?" He tried to think. It was not working. She was drawing him closer. _

"_Why do you ask? Your bonds are broken," Her eyes widened and her green eyes flashed a childish spark that only made his blood rage inside of his veins and ignite with a fury of red hot lust. She was playing him like a fool and it was exhilarating. However he had questions and she would answer him . _

"_Don't get me wrong Sakura I have no personal interest in him, or his well being. However I have heard you talk about this 'equal' world were people 'understand' each other" It was pure madness what she was talking about and I was going to make her see it, I wanted to choke the hope out of her and see it leave those angelic eyes. _

_Her eyebrows quirked up and her look was dubious. Ugh! That smell those eyes, that body and that mouth, that red delicious mouth…_

"_And why would this interest you Unciha? In our world there is no place for your revenge, I doubt you would be much interested in it," He could not hold his desire in any longer and let it leek out and pool into the closed surroundings, he smelt the lust mix with cherry blossom and felt another lick of hot desire melt his sanity once more. Her words were echoing in his mind and he did not like them, he did not agree with them for they came from a happier world that was robbed from him. _

" _Oh I'm interested in it because I cant wait to tear it down, destroy it, show no mercy, your silly ideals Sakura are fairytales, I can't wait to burn them to the ground. There is no hope in this world for understanding, we cannot hope!" Anger and betrayal entered her eyes and a new found strong determination lingered there and he found it all the more erotic. Her fists were clenched out of anger, his was clenched out of the necessity for control. She was too erotic and he wanted her to devour her. _

"_I'll burn you first," Inside he was laughing like a mad man at her little comment. Oh but dear little Sakura you already have. As the heat pumped through him like a steam train ready to blast through a steel wall. _

"_I would love to see you try," _

_Because honestly he could not stand there anymore and not touch her. _

I awoke from the dream, my body covered in sweat. My memories were now leaking into my sleep, giving me no peace. My erection was now straining against my boxers as I tried to get the vivid feeling of that unnerving desire I held for her.

That dream though. The one of hope, of a perfect world ….

Yes I wanted to burn it, to destroy it because it was something I could not get to ever again

…

Hope was lost

….

Yes

…

Lost

I was right, it was lost, gone, all gone.

But she was not. That dream of her. Her eyes, her smell, her hair, her fearless nature, her defiance and her body. That voice, crying my name as I entered her, those sounds of pleasure filled my ears once more and I was a slave to my memories once more.

God! It was a sin for someone to be so intoxicating!

And no matter how much I wanted to destroy hope, I could not ever destroy her. Never. Not her, never her she was perfect and to destroy hope was to destroy her.

**Sakura Pov.**

I was walking back home, with Gaara on my arm half carrying me as we both giggled at an inside joke. It wasn't about anything important it was mostly babble.

On entering my house Gaara carried me to my room. It was painted in a pale egg shell blue, and had soft water colour paintings around the walls, with a table full of papers and scrolls and a chair full of dirty clothes.

"Man are you messy," Gaara said looking around.

"Oi! Shut it you, I'm a busy woman you know,"

"Well I'm the Kazakage and my room is cleaner than this,"

"That's because your boring and do paper work," He smirked at me and then his face got serious.

"Sakura, I have to know what happened at Orchimarus hideout you haven't said anything,"

My heart stopped for a fraction of a second, damn he was perceptive. But as always I put on my perfect mask. A smile graced my lips.

"What are you talking about I've talked about it loads,"

"No," He shook his head," You haven't at all. You've mentioned that you 'took care of yourself' but then you always move on, come on tell me stop hiding and for God sakes stop putting on that fake smile and tell me."

DAMN HIM!

"Gaara, please I don't want to talk about it"

"What did he do," His face was contorted with strained with anger. I shook my head and willed the tears to stay behind my eyes.

"Please, Please don't, I just want to forget,"

"it will help, tell me," There he was being all caring and brotherly and Gaara, the Gaara who once killed for fun, for the taste of blood to catch his lips but now has become very humane, kind, and caring, the Gaara before the ridicule and cruel treatment from being a demon carrier.

I could not hold the tears in. It was like suddenly I felt the full weight and fatigue of my ordeal rest on my shoulders and I let a tear slip, quickly wiping it away. I made it a rule not to cry in front of people, I would never do that again.

"Please Gaara, I just … please?" I asked, more like pleaded. He sighed and nodded his head and left my room. Once I heard the faint lock of my front door I cried.

I let it all out I cried for me, I cried for him, I cried for all those poor people who were experimented on and I could do nothing to help them. I cried for the hope lost, I cried because I needed it. I cried because I loved him. I loved him and all I could think about was that night. The night I was taken by him.

His arms wrapped around me, his breath on my skin hot and fast. His blackened red eyes swirling me around in a dance of lust and love. The feeling of red hot desire pump through my veins like wild fire. The otherworldly feelings of him being inside of me or out bodies being so intimately connected. The explosion of pleasure he gave me that felt like I had soared up to heaven and back, and of course his only ever fleeting act of gentleness towards me. The way he put me down and kissed my forehead.

It broke my heart.

And here I was back on square one. Clutching my pillow and wailing into the night in despair.

**(okay .... that took AGES to write sorry :( However I have finished my exams, A levels are a bitch, and i will nope hopefully be writing much more. Oh! Next chapter has lovely lemonly goodness in, actually from here on it get more lemonly and more dark ... okay maybe not dark i'm still a little hazy on that part.**

Ah well tell me how I did :) and thanks for reading

xxxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Pov.

White coats rushing everywhere, the smell of anaesthetic and pristine white halls and corridors filled my senses as I walked to the surgery lab. Today I was performing a very difficult and highly technical medical spinal cord injury for one of our top Junin. If I got it wrong he would be paralysed waist down, so not only was his job as a ninja in jeopardy but also, and what I think more importantly he wouldn't be able to have sex again.

Hmmm … I wonder what he did to piss off the Gods of fate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the academy to teach my medical programme. They all looked so hopeful and ready though as soon as I entered the room I knew about 10 were already out for poor lack of Chakra control and strength.

I pointed at the 10 of them.

"Out, now," And they all scurried away. Geeze I thought Ino had picked Kohonas finest unsought talent … Ah well not to worry they would all be perfect by the time I was through with them. The ones who were applying for the position of battle field medical nin', well I was going to feel sorry for them lets put it that way.

…. Mainly because I was in charge and, well, I had a rep for being a bit of a hard ass. But hey! Our battle field medics were now renowned all over the 5 ninja villages. Not only that but because of out excellent medical facilities we now were opening extra programmes to the other villages for other budding medics. And this in turn had gotton Naruto the chance to make a lot of truces and friendships with the other villages. Our dream was finally becoming a reality. There had been a tripling in meetings of the 5 leaders of the villages, and it was all thanks to Naruto. I was so proud of him and Hinata was a perfect Ambassador for Kohona with her sweet and caring demure and peaceful presence, she had strengthened the friendships between the 5 villages and had rescued some truces which had been so close to being cut.

We had also introduced new ethics classes in the academy now which mostly Hinata and Shika taught, however I was also a part time (very part time) teacher as well and I did it whenever I could. As I didn't have any immediate missions and the hospital was doing fine under several of my most capable and budding apprentices, one of them being Ino. I could now find some time in teaching some basic ethics.

I entered the big building walking past the stone bare corridors waving and greeting all the children who had expressed their relief for my safe return back to the village.

Home. My apartment was actually pretty big as apartments go it had a living, kitchen and dining room all in one thing going on, which was great with the upstairs having two bedrooms and a bathroom. Pretty big for one person but it wasn't like I was poor. I sat down for a second putting my feet up after another long hard day of working overtime. Honestly I didn't mind though, anything to keep my mind of him was good. I knew I was being irrational and stupid but I just couldn't bring myself to think about it when I did I either broke down into quiet sobs or I got so angry I broke my punching bag in one go and that thing was made of stone …

Knock, knock, knock.

"Get in here Ino pig," I shouted with an amused expression on my face as she entered holding a bag full of delicious smelling goodies.

"ooh, what's the occasion?" I asked eagerly grabbing the bag of her and sitting down my nice comfy sofa.

"You are forehead girl," I raised my eyebrow.

"Well we need to hang out, so I thought since your so completely busy all the time then I would just have to come to you," She said simply and sat down next to me opening the bag to reveal lovely mouth watering pizza.

"Ah, I love girls night in!" I exclaimed as I reached for the pizza suddenly feeling very starved.

"Well I thought you needed feeding, honestly do you actually eat?"

"Yes I do have lunch breaks you know, and I'll have you know my frozen fruit smoothies are very nutritious, fruit is full of natural sugary goodness." She merely rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, your doing way too much Sakura." Ah we were gonna have that talk were we? I was dreading this talk, I wasn't ready for this talk I just looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Sakura you are gonna have to tell me what went on in Orchimarus hideout and cut the crap about the experiments we all know about that, I mean about Sasuke … I know something happened … we all do," Of course how could they not, I did pretty much tell them that something happened with the way I had been acting. All super busy and worn out, I never ever let myself get warn out I always re energised myself and automatically kept up a back up supply of chakra. But right now I wasn't … I was too distracted, making silly little errors, not important but still … I never made errors!

"I know and I will but Ino … its so bad …what happened … I've done something so awful," There was no judgement in her eyes only comfort and trust. This was going to hurt, to watch those trusting eyes turn disgusted at me and disappointed.

"Just tell me Sakura," She said calmly and reassuringly.

"Well … I never meant for it to happen I just got caught in the moment and he's so, so beautiful and that chakra? Who could resist? And the adrenaline as well I mean I know that's not an excuse but you know, it helps I guess to fuel it all …" I trailed off when I saw her eyes get wide.

"Sakura … no …" Her voice was small her but her eyes were hard and bore into me.

"I couldn't help it, I know its awful I know," I apologised meaning it all every single word, I couldn't let her think ill of me. I thought she was mad, fuming but she just pulled me into a hug.

"Stupid girl!" She shouted. But I didn't care about the insults. She was hugging me, after I had confessed to sleeping with the villages enemy.

"I'm sorry,"

"Ugh! Forehead I cant believe how stupid you were, you know how hard it was to get over him! And now,"

"Its fine, I'm fine honestly I just need to get past it you know, but I'm doing it you guys are helping me more than you will ever know I promise," I interrupted her. I knew she thought I was broken and I was. I couldn't save him in the end.

"Really Sakura you sure?" She gave me a doubtful look and I smiled.

"I'm sure honestly I'm fine,"

**Sasuke Pov.**

Orchimaru was back. And boy was he pissed, he killed all the guards in pure fury. He ripped down the walls and trashed the laboratory. He killed all those women he had down in his basement claiming they were no fun anymore, they were not his flower. His face was one that portrayed bitter anger and betrayal. He told me I should of stopped her and ceased all medical lessons with me, but of course he forgave me pretty quickly I was after all his favourite, even more than Sakura.

My life had gone back to that black numbness again.

Train

Kill

Revenge

The comprehension of anything else in the world had gone again. I could not recall the taste of cherry blossom anymore, only understand the feelings of unwanted lust it gave me. I had gone back to my hand made chains again and had locked myself in them. No dancing chakra to break through the wall of mundaneness, no fresh smell of spring to break through my wall of soticness. No beautiful and powerful pinked haired girl to break through my wall of numbness.

_"Sasuke …" A voice rang inside of my head …sweet…._

_"Sasuke …" Please say it again, once more …._

_"Sasuke …" Oh God that voice! That sweet, maddening voice that rang like a bell ever so quietly in the distance._

_Black. It was black. No wait a light … a light …. Candle light? Yes it was, of course it was._

_Red lips, red dress, red hair. Pale body. Vivid green eyes._

_"Sasuke, are you ignoring me?" Her voice, just her. Always her._

_"Why are you here? Go away," I tell her dangerously, but of course her eyes spark up and a smile spreads across her face._

_"Aw Sasuke am I annoying you?" She walks up to me, her hips swinging slightly from side to side … her red lips parted._

_"You were always annoying," MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! My mind screaming at me but I was rooted to the spot and that familiar feeling of the blood boiling underneath my skin came up._

_"Oh, I really don't think you mean that Sas -uke -kun," She was right up close to me now her hands touching me. I breathed in and closed my eyes momentarily caught in the amazing feeling of having her bare skin on mine. It was an electric shot shooting up my spine and destroying all rational thought in my head. There was only her. And I was going to have her._

_Like a predator I grabbed her down and kissed her. Feeling her lips on mine, her tongue running against mine. Our bodies pressed together. I could feel her breasts rub on my chest slightly, feeling the harden nipples ever so erotically scratch my skin._

_"Pathetic, coward, lair, betrayer, I hate you," She said_.

"Sasuke! Get up now, Orchimaru wants you," My eyes opened. Dream, just a dream. I wiped a drop of sweat running from my forehead. Dream.

Sweating, breathing fast, eyes opening. Again the dream again. Sometimes vivid memories of us would be played in my head, over and over like it was stuck on a loop and I could not get it off.

**Sakura Pov.**

It was raining outside and the weather had turned pretty cold suddenly. I felt a thunderstorm coming on. With the lack of missions coming my way I had given most of my time to the hospital for now and my feet and head were killing me. Paperwork was a bitch, I had suddenly remembered why I opted to become a ANBU captain, no paperwork … apart from the mission report but I had done so many before it was a piece of cake now. Not like this kind of paperwork! Which is in a big pile on my desk in my room, which now made my bedroom smell of ink and fresh paper.

Knock, knock, knock.

I cursed in my head and threw the papers back down onto the desk in frustration. I stomped over to my front door only to open it to Neji, his ghostly pale face looked sombre and deadly serious, not that he really had any other look however with the amount of missions I had been on with him I knew this face, and I did not like it. I took in a deep breath and signed heavily.

"what?"

"Naruto,"

"Right," Knowing exactly what he meant I rushed off to the Hokage tower.

There sitting at his desk, piles of papers and talking in quiet tones to, two linguistic analysis specialists. The charts looked like it contained the complicated frequency patterns I had discovered. However the chart Naruto was holding up displayed a different pattern …

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been, I worked my ass off for this one I even tripled checked this okay? I'm sure." I knew that voice, it was Shika… I hadn't realised he was bad from his mission, or maybe he was never sent on a mission. Those frequency charts … and those patterns.

"You've found the codes for Orchimarus frequency," I stated behind them peaking through the door. Shika smirked at me, and Naruto went pale.

"Sakura, hi, yeah, er… I mean I was going to tell you…but top secret." He rushed his apology, normally I knew every single top secret thing in the village. But I knew why he wasn't too keen to tell me this information, I had witnessed the base first hand, I had gotten into the inner circle of the most elite sound ninja and I had escaped. I was now probably number one on their hit list and if I was ever captured I was sure to be tortured for information, so not knowing secret operations regarding Orchimaru was Naruto playing safe.

"It's fine I understand, though you calling me in now when you have a private meeting regarding all this is pretty stupid of you," I said my voice hardened and sounded cold, even to me. I guess it still annoyed me Naruto had kept this from me.

"Well Shika has just uncovered these new frequency lines, more developed than any we have ever seen. It must of taken years to develop, the wave lines are all over lapping, only a pure genius like Shika could have any hope of figuring it out."

"What do you need me for then?"

"I need to ask you, were there talks of invading one of the five villages?"

My head stopped, even my heart stopped for a bit. I had heard nothing of it but I would not of put it past him. I racked my memories trying to find anything that could be a clue.

_Long dark halls, only lit by candle light. And a door that only lead to what was known as holy horror. What lay behind these doors where things, creations that were on the brink of playing God. Not that he cared in his mind he was a God. He had called her in though and she must obey to keep her life, to keep her perfect façade going, though the things she saw in this room made her want to throw up and scream in terror. _

"_Ah, Flower you're here, come I want to show you something simply delightful!" He took her hand and lead the way through the huge test tubes of murky water with floating operant's inside them. Some had the flesh stripped from their bodies, exposing their muscles and blood vessels. Others had silver armour sealed onto their bodies, the metal work imbedded under their skin. Some were drowning and screaming for air, they were the 'broken ones' the ones that had still kept some of their consciousness and would soon die. Others simple breathed in the water. He lead her to a particularly gruesome looking operant. Wild long red hair, and a strong looking face. However he was cut into half straight down the middle of his body. But the water was not tainted with blood, nor were there any loose veins, capillaries leaking out of the perfectly cut exposed side. _

"_Isn't it wonderful my little flower? I thought you would appreciate it, a medical ninja of your calibre would understand what I am doing." _

_Yes, of course she could. She could sense the tiny strands of chakra holding the two halves of the body. It wrapped around the two pieces of flesh like a delicate ribbon. There was a reason the two halves were so perfectly persevered and that was the chakra flow, the horrifying truth was that this man was still alive. _

I looked up at Naruto, my mind was confused. He had so many of his freak show experiments but why? They weren't even ready yet and many died straight after a test run. However I knew there were a few that survived because their chakra production was stronger than the others.

"His experiments, he had lots of them all with different abilities, horrible and terrifying as you know but I don't know why he was making them. I always thought they were replacements for the ninja he lost in battles."

"Here take a look at these charts," Naruto said with a hardened look on his face. He was serious this time and when Naruto was serious you could bet something bad was going on.

The charts were a disarray of red, blue, gold, green, white, pink, black, purple, little lines all interwoven with each other. I had never seen anything like it. Most frequencies dealt with numbers or letters, most advanced mathaticains could work out codes. However this frequency dealt on a totally different level, it used colours. Colours could be used, but only along with numbers. Each village used a different colour. Ours was green, sand was red, fire was blue and so on. Orchimaru has used each of our most secret codes and used them in his completing an impossible all colour code, dealing on the most complicated frequency patterns ever. No numbers, not even letters were visible, no they lay within the colours, not out of them. Very clever and simple in its on little way.

"He used our colours!" I exclaimed when I had figured it out.

"Yep, now knowing that look at this." he threw me another chart. This one was different, it used all three components, but the colour was red with a short strand of green. The numbers were small, some even negative and the letters were all symbols like alpha and theta. Easier to figure out. Whatever the message was unconsciously communicating was tending towards the sand village.

"Its about the Sand village," I stated, only confirming their suspicions as Naruto nodded.

"Yeap, but we haven't heard anything about Orchimaru mobilising his forces. Or even building his forces."

"He doesn't have any …" I trailed off. The experiments! That's it!

"The experiments!"

"Yeah okay Sakura, we know all about them!" Naruto sounded board and annoyed.

"If you would just listen to me for a minute instead of interrupting then you might understand idiot. Anyway like I said the experiments he was doing he had hundreds of them, I mean not many lived but a few did just barely, but their chakra was never right it always lacked never worked to well and they were never very strong, he said they weren't ready yet." I told Naruto and watched eyes grow wider.

"But you said you had taken care of that, that the ones who survived you injected your own chakra in to stop the flow and rearrange the Chakra molecules," Shika said, his voice more hurried and frantic, he had figured it out before I had even started talking.

"I did, but I was a captive there, Orchimaru would have been a fool to let me know any of his top secret projects. I remember Kabuto mentioning something,"

_A horrid smile crept to his face as he saw her eye widen at his wonderful experiment, it had died now but he had reassured her it was only a prototype._

"_he was my first, a starting off point if you will, he's the one who unlocked so many possibilities or us,"_

My eyes widened.

"Kabuto said that some were just prototypes, that some were meant to fail because they would supply better knowledge for …," My heart stopped, " For the ones that worked,"

So Orchimaru was using his experiments as some sort of elite army of powerful ninja with new genetically engineered ninjustu and techniques.

"Send a message to Gaara, warn him an attack might happen very soon on his village, send some of our ANBU teams as well, along with a fully equipped medical team." Naruto said to Shika who nodded and somewhat ran out of the room.

"What are the numbers like then?"

"No more than 3, at tops and I highly doubt they will be ready Naruto." He nodded his head and sunk into his chair. There was a huge weight on both our shoulders.

**Sasuke Pov.**

I had been given my orders, to go to the sand village and attack until we lost all numbers. It was an intensive training almost, except these were merely pawns, used in order to get a greater understanding of the bigger picture. Oh yes, the 'bigger' picture. I knew all about the new army of genetically engineered super ninja Orchimaru was putting together. Our attack on Suna was only a dressed rehearsal for what he had in store for the 5 villages.

Kabuto was in charge of the operation. I was to follow on after, we would split up we were harder to find that way.

I was going to be travelling completely on my own, and I knew the route was near Kohona. I had been having those dreams still. Those dreams where she was there offering me everything, moaning my name so erotically.

They were so real, the feel of her flesh, her breath against my ear, her hot wet entrance her voice, her smell, the way her lips felt against mine. But I was not going to let her beat me. Never, ever, not a that girl she would not win!

Destroy

Burn

Hurt

But do not give in.

_"Sasuke," Oh god not again …._

_"Sasuke …" The voice rang in my head. And again the picture of her standing there. Red dress. Red lips. Red hair. But green eyes. The perfect contrast._

_She was twirling again for me, exposing all her curves, her hands travelling down her body, lingering on her breasts rubbing them in slow circular motions whilst moaning my name softly._

_Moving down her body she reached the hem on her underwear under her dress which she teased me with, asking her me to touch her, begging me. But I could not move my feet were rooted to the spot even though my mind was screaming at me to go to her. She simply laughed and ran her hands up the insides of her legs, pulling her dress up with it exposing her blood red underwear. Her hands went in between her legs rubbing slowing, moaning quietly, begging mercilessly. She reached up to find her clit, rubbing hard and fast this time._

_"Sasuke please…" She almost cried and her voice was so beautiful and enticing. Her little show was so erotic. Watching her pleasure herself whilst thinking of me. I could feel my blood pumping around my body at an erratic speed._

_I could see her pants getting wetter as her juices trickled down her legs as if to make me go crazy. MY erection was straining so painfully against my clothes._

_"Please, Please Sasuke don't keep me waiting," Her voice pleaded with me. Her back arched off the floor giving me the best view._

_.MOVE! My mind screamed. I moved my legs. I could move now. Like a predator I looked at her squirming and moaning helplessly on the floor waiting for me, getting wet for me. She was ready and so was I._

_"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here now." My hands reached out to touch her, they itched to feel her flesh. The anticipation of being inside her again was like a red hot iron placed upon my veins. I was just millimeters away from mind numbing pleasure until she disappeared into dust._

_And I was left hot, wanting and angry. All I could here was a mocking voice._

_"Too slow."_

Oh, just you wait. I will get you and make you pay for what you've done to me.

Kohona was on course, in my sights.

**Sakura Pov.**

This whole Orchimaru thing had un nerved me, the thought that he was building an army. That there was a possibility that they might attack Suna. The place where Gaara, Temari and Kankaro all resided scared me.

That man had no limits, no morals, no sense of what was right and wrong.

I let my mind wander to places I never let it. But today I couldn't resist it the reminder of Orchimaru and his hideout had got me thinking again and my mind only lead me to one place.

Sasuke. That night. Our time spent together fighting and fucking.

But I let my mind drift.

I let my body feel hot.

I let my imagination run wild. Just for tonight I would be weak. Just tonight.

His hands on my body. His voice in my ear. Being so deep inside of me pumping vigorously in and out. The sound of out body slapping together. The sound of his heavy deep breathing. That look in his eyes. Those eyes looking at me up and down with a hungry expression that both terrified and enthralled me.

Before I knew it I was getting wet and my breathing was becoming laboured.

…

Just tonight … I can be weak.

My hands slipping under my underwear and pulled them down. Another went to my dripping opening and rubbed lighting along it imagining his hands. Going up to my clit and rubbing luxuriously slowly. Imagining it was him I let out a sigh and called his name.

"Yes Sakura." A deep commanding voice echoed into my ears. I opened my eyes and scanned my room. I had not sensed anyone coming in …

Behind the darkness I saw two very defined red pair of orbs. My mind went numb, he couldn't be here …

"Missed me?" His voice was rough and ragged, full of emotion, something I could never imagine Sasuke having or portraying in his voice.

"Your real?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh yes I'm real, and your going to pay."

(..........okay yeah so no actual lemon ..... but good things come to those who wait, so please don't get too angry, i promise i shall update quicker on this next one. I think the next chapter will be shorter, but i wouldn't trust me on anything to do with writing. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading this.)

thank you for reading  
xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura Pov.**

"Oh yes, I'm real and your going to pay" Those words thrilled me. Sent a new found heat wave shooting up my nerves.

I had forgotten just how beautiful his face was. So pale it shockingly contrasting to his jet black hair. He looked like some ethereal prince. A dark, dark prince with spinning red eyes. Those eyes of blood made me snap out of my own imagination and they threw me back down to reality. He was here. He was close and he wanted something.

"Make me pay for what? I left you, forget about me missing you did you miss me Sasuke?" I voice sickenly sweet, even to my ears. I tilted my head and gave him an innocent look, revaling in the way his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. That familiar static of hot tension filled the air between us once again.

"Shut up," He said harshly, his voice mercilessly cold.

"Well tell me! You burst into my house, my room and you have the nerve to question me, to mock me?! I left you!" I shouted throwing a kunai that was laying beside my bedside cabinet. He of course court it through his finger tips just before it hit his chest.

"Temper, temper Sakura," He walked towards me, his voice ragged and his breathing laboured. The look in his eyes scared and thrilled me. His eyes were not spinning red they were red. A deep lust held within them, the full force of them almost was enough to push me back down onto the bed.

"You know how I get when your violent, I relish in it, I devour it," He was so close to me now I could feel his Chakra wrap around me like a tight chain. Domineering, forceful and hot, caressing my skin like boiling hot dripping liquid. My head was spinning and my body was aching so much. My last trail of rational thought was to push him away. My hands went out but he caught my wrists, his fingers wrapping around them like a maniacal. His lips barely touching my ear as he whispered to me.

"You make me insane I cant even stand it," His breath so hot. His body just inches from mine radiating a musky wooden earthy smell that filled my senses completely and snapped all rational thought.

Me and him. Together in a sea static tension waiting to crash down on us at any moment.

"Say it," His whispered harshly. My heart thumping like crazy I could hear the blood pounding through my body.

"Sasuke …" The words barely made it out of my mouth before his lips crashed against mine. Such beautiful kisses. They bruised mine and our tongues intertwined with each other. Rubbing and caressing our lips. He pressed me to the bed. He pressed against my body. Our chakras moulding together, dancing high above us in an erotic dance.

His hands trailed down my body. They were feather light touches and his finger tips burned ever so sweetly against my skin. The way very core ignited with a burning fire after every touch was intoxicating. I had never experienced anything like it. His lips trailed along my jaw, along my neck down to my collar bone. His fingers teased the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms above my head as he pulled it of me. Our eyes locking together for a moment. They were not blood red, they had dulled down into a tender warmth I could not of thought possible for him. His hands came to touch my cheek before his head dipped down to suck on my bare breasts.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple, his teeth lightly scathing across the sensitive flesh. And his other hands massaged and grabbed at the other. My back ached off at the feeling of his teeth tugging roughly on my taunt nipple and I cried out softly.

"Sakura," He rasped as his lips butterflied down my body.

"Don't disappear," His voice sounded pained as his eyes locked onto mine for the second time. They looked pained … they looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered …

And with that he placed his hands upon my clothed opening, slipping a finger in to gather up the moisture. He brung it up to his lips, it glittered in the moon light. He trailed his tongue across his wet fingers and moaned at the taste.

"Beautiful," He said pained again and wanting. His hands trailed up my legs giving me goose bumps and pushed them apart his fingers hooking under my pants and dragged them down exposing me all to him. His smile grew predatory as his head dipped in low and my senses exploded.

It was like my veins had exploded with the heat. I screamed out and squirmed. Savouring the pleasure pulsing through my body. My hands clutched the bed sheets under me, giving me something to hold onto, otherwise I thought I would surely get lost in this pleasure.

His tongue circled my clit and teeth pulled on it ever so lightly sending a huge amount of heat to my stomach. His fingers then ebbed their way through my hot and sticky wetness into my body. I arched off and cried out his name. Bucking my hips to meet his trusts.

Such a vigorous pace was set. His fingers rubbed and stroked spots inside of me I never knew I had. But the pleasure was mind numbing and the heat had pooled up and was waiting to get free.

"Sas … uke!" I shouted and came violently on his fingers which he dragged out stroking and caressing as he slid them making me moan softly and let the fire ignite again. He again dragged up his fingers to his lips and sucked.

"so sweet," He said again. His voice low and his hands stroked my face again as he leaned down towards me, lips to my ears once more.

"You drive me so fucking insane it hurts," He said again.

"You were already insane," I said again and he looked back at me eyes hard.

"I'm making you better," I told him my hands ran through his hair and he closed his eyes and dragged out a my name in a harsh sigh.

Our lips together again and this time it was rushed and hurried. My core throbbed painfully for him to enter me. I felt so empty with out him inside of me, his body pressed against mine I could feel his clothed erection pressing against my inner thigh. I bucked my hips up towards him in an irrational way. I wanted to feel it against my unclothed sex, it ached so much.

I grinded against him slowly, moaning for him. My hands dragged his trousers down and exposed his hard, throbbing cock from its tight confines.

I marvelled at its shape and size, so big, so large, so filling. I pumped my hands up and down, testing the way he responded to me. He looked at me with carnal eyes he pushed me hard down onto the bed, ripped my legs apart and placed his cock at my entrance. He teased me, rubbing the head up and down so I could feel the throbbing.

"Please, Sasuke …" I pleaded with him. He simply cupped my face with his hands and looked at me.

"Shhh," He soothed me and his thumb rubbed my cheek as he slid into me.

I gasped out. It was amazing. So different from last time. This time it was slow and rhythmic. I could feel him throbbing against my walls. I could feel the way his hands pulled my hips closer to him and way he lifted them up to reach me deeper inside. Hitting my most deepest spot which set every fibre of my being on fire. Burning at me, eating at me in the most sweetest, amazing mind blowing way. Our eyes were locked together and out moans melded together. I cried his name over and over as he whispered mine.

Pounding into me so deliciously, so … tenderly. I couldn't comprehend anything. I could only see him, feeling him. Time and space stood still as stars exploded in my eyes and my orgasm over took my whole body, my soul. I came long and hard and cried his name.

And then he looked at me he placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, my cheek, my forehead. Kissing each finger tip again.

I was so tired, I did not have the will power to stay awake, and in the morning he was not there. Only the faint smell of oak and earth lingered in my room to remind me that it was not dream.

**Sasuke Pov.**

"Your real," She whispered out. Those tantalizing green eyes vivid and wide.

**_And real._**

"Oh yes I'm real, and your going to pay," Her room is full of her scent and that dancing chakra. I could feel it wrapping around me, feather light and teasing.

I walked closer to her, entranced by her magical aura. Until her eyes snapped back and focused hard on me as she got of from the bed. Her eyes staring at me. I could see the anger spark in her eyes and it excited me.

"Make me pay for what? I left you, forget about me missing you, did you miss me Sasuke?" Her voice gets sticky sweet as she tilts her head innocently. Just like in my dreams. Anger boils in my blood bubbling beneath the surface as I remember all those sleepless nights, all those times I was left unsatisfied …

"Shut up!," My voice horribly cold and cruel but I don't care. Its all her fault.

She takes a step closer, fists clenched her eyes staring hard into mine.

"Well tell me! Your burst into my house, my room and you have the nerve to question me? To mock me? I left you!" She's angry I can see the anger fully charged in her eyes, they are so beautiful that I barely notice the sharp kunai she throws at my chest. I catch it naturally loving the hot heavy tension in the air between us. Relishing in its erotic waves of tension. I love her angry.

"Temper temper Sakura," I provoke her more. There's an undeniable lust pounding through my body now, a thirst for her that must be quenched best as possible.

"You know how I get when your violent, I relish in it, I devour it," On the word devour I walk right up close to her. There is no running away, I am so close to her. I can feel my chakra wrap around her, bounding her to me. I feel her hot breath against my skin and I feel her chakra gently caressing me. She is real. She wont disappear. Will she?

Her hands come up to push her away but I wont let that happen. I have waited so long for this. I have ached so much for this to the point of actual physical pain. My hands form a maniacal like grip to her wrists. She is my prisoner. I bring my lips to her ears. So she can hear me. So she cannot run away.

"You make me insane I cant even stand it," My voice gives too much away, but I am not strong enough anymore I am in pain, too much pain. I do not have the will power to hide it. All my energy in on feeling every inch of her. Savouring her touches, her voice, her heat. I want her to say my name. I wont those pretty lips to carry them, that pretty mouth to say them and I want that voice to mean them.

"Say it," I whisper harshly to her and I feel her shudder softy next to me. The anticipation is thrilling and erotic.

"Sasuke," Ah my name. Said so real, and so close up. Not that distance sweet voice I hear in my head, it was real. My lips are twitching to be on hers and I crash my mouth down onto hers.

Her lips are so soft and warm. Her tongue in amazing as it strokes and entwines with mine.

I cant feel her hands on my face and my hair. Pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I can feel out chakras mould together and sore up to the ceiling dancing together.

I want to feel her body and my hands trail down hers. Her curves are hot, her skin is beautiful and sensitive. I kiss her jaw and neck. Feeling and exploring every bit of her, please be real. If you disappear now I think I might die.

She is still wearing clothes and I do not approve. My finger tips burn to be on hers. I tease the hem of her shirt and almost instantly she lifts her hands up over her head giving me complete permission. I look at that beautiful face of hers. She is an angle, so, so pure …

Our eyes interlock for a moment, her eyes burning a bright green her lips a deep red and slightly bruised. She is so beautiful. So beautiful, I touch her cheek to make sure that she is real. Her skin amazingly hot and pink in places. I look down at her breasts. Heaving up at me. Perfect sized and perk with strawberry pink nipples. They look delicious and I swirl my tongue around it, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from that mouth her hers. Her body writhes and becomes restless underneath me. Her skin is so sensitive and my teeth scathe the flesh of her breasts. A louder moan comes out from her as I tug her nipple and rub my tongue up against it. I am getting turned on by the way my name falls out of her mouth in an erotic sound. I can feel my cock painfully push the restraints of my pants.

"Sakura," I say because I cant believe she is real. Any moment she will disappear.

"Don't disappear," And I have to look into her eyes to make sure she is real. Her eyes are so human.

My hands go down to her most intimate place. I experiment by rubbing on her clothed sex in slow hard motions. Those beautiful sounds come out of her mouth and I realise just how wet she is. Her juices flowing down her legs. I wonder what she tastes like and gather the moisture on my finger. I bring it up to the moonlight so she can see how wet I've made her. I want her to see me taste her.

"Beautiful," I say as her tang hits my tongue. She is sweet, very, very sweet.

I want to taste more of her, I want to savour it and experience is more.

My hands trail up her legs, I love the way she becomes restless as I deny her immediate pleasure. Hooking her panties over my fingers I trail them down over, very slowly exposing all of her to me. She is beautiful, a small trim of pink sits at the top in small curls. And white liquid trails slowly down her legs, seeping from her soaked entrance.

I dip my head down and insert my tongue. My body pounding at the taste of her, my wanting to be inside of her more explodes. I circle her clit tugging and pulling wanting to hear more of her screams and then I place two fingers at her opening. Pushing them into her heated entrance. I feel her walls contract around me and I just feel in amazement.

I want her.

**_I really want her._**

I set up a vigorous pace. The unbearable heat thundering inside of me. Making me go faster as the desire to see her face when she came increased. Such a beautiful face, I couldn't miss it.

"Sas …uke!" She shouted my name and came onto my hands her juices flowing and lapped them up, again making her watch. Her face was so beautiful, I saw her green eyes light up for one perfect moment before they regained their darken colour.

"So sweet," I moaned as I tasted her again, she was sweet, an addictive drug.

I rubbed and stroked her most sensitive places after her high to ease her back down gently. I also knew that this would spark up her heat again as I felt her moan ever so softly when I hit a certain nerve.

I looked into her eyes again. I couldn't help it I had to, her eyes were beautiful just like her. I caressed her cheek, and leaned down to whisper into her ear again. Anything I could do to spark up the same intensity of heat in her again. My lust and desire was ready to burst from my veins.

"You drive me so fucking insane it hurts," I whispered low and deep into her ear.

"You were already insane," She said in a quiet voice, looking straight at me, no fear.

"I'm making you better," She stated point blank, bluntly. But I couldn't understand her words, not just yet. I was concentrating on her hands running through my hair. Skimming over my scalp lightly, her hands weaving through my hair and touching my face lightly. I closed my eyes just feeling the way her hands felt on my skin, warm and light and so unbearably slow.

I didn't like this slowness it teased me and ignited a carnal instinct.

"Sakura," I sighed harshly and dragged her lips to meet mine. This kiss was not like the other. It was hard and hurried and desperate. I my nerves set on fire when I felt her moan and buck underneath me. Her hips grinded against my hard length. The anticipation was killing me as she slowly took my throbbing cock out of its confines. I feel her hands wrap around and pump hard and slow. I almost come right there. The feel of her hand pumping up and down, tantalizingly teasing. Somewhere deep inside of me something sparks up, a lightening bolt of new found desire and raging lust shoots up my spine and I push her down onto the bed. I want to make her beg, and squirm for me.

I placed the head of my cock at the heat of her entrance. Her heat radiating off as I run up and down. She cried out in frustration and I see water glistening behind her eyes.

"Sasuke please!" She begs! And I see those tears threatening to spill over. Those pretty eyes should not cry, not now. I look at her and cup her face.

"Shhhh," I comfort to let her know I wont stop. She is real. And I want her so much.

I push into her and revel in the feel of her. She is tight. So tight. And hot, very, very hot like liquid fire. The pace isn't fast and erratic. Oh no, I want to enjoy myself I want to make this last forever. Her moans, my heavy breathing. The air is so heavy and sticky, charged with the explosion of nerve endings and desire and heat. I notice every little thing. Her fingers entwine with each other after I have lifted her hips to reach her deeper. All the while our eyes are locked together. Her eyes are blazing green, an intensity I never want to forget, that I want etched into my memory forever. The way her body moves so perfectly with mine, the way our chakra wraps around to other holding on close, caressing and heightening the senses.

Its amazing, mind blowing, I see stars behind my eyes as I feel the heavy air crash down upon us in a sea of pure ecstasy. This. This is the stuff people dream and hope and float on and we were surrounded in it.

My orgasm was intense shaking my whole body as I roughly called her name.

My high was brought down gently as I kissed every inch of her in almost desperation. I would be leaving very shortly. I saw her close, still ablaze, her body went soft and limp on mine and I lay there just feeling her body pressed and the soft breathing coming from her lips.

And I was gone.

**Sakura Pov.**

It had been about 4 days after that night that I was woken up by Kiba throwing cold water on my face, to which I sent him flying across my room and into my wall. Well fuck, my wall was ruined.

"Your paying for that," I state still angry at him. Kiba got up and rubbed his head giving me a cheeky smile.

"Sorry I couldn't resist,"

"Yeah, yeah anyway why are you hear?" I ask still annoyed by the rude awakening.

"Naruto needs you right now, get dressed its urgent," Kibas face sobered up and his eyes turned a deep grey blue. Oh no.

I felt sick in my stomach, had he found out about that night? I was in serious trouble if he had. I hadn't told anyone about it, I had betrayed everyone and slept with the enemy. But who could resist? I was still in shock and awe at his tenderness, by the feel of his caresses. And at the softness of his eyes which were normally hard and cold.

I didn't know what had caused him to act like that, but I wanted so much for him to be coming back to me. A couple of nights ago I had seen the Sasuke I had fell in love with. The Sasuke who cared really and showed it when it mattered. Who was in fact gentle when he needed to be …

Oh God, what was he doing to me. I was hoping again. I wanted him to come back, I had hoped for it every single day ever since he felt me lying on that stone pavement bench. The tiny seeds of hope had been planted in me and had been given a reason to grow. My hope now could not go away. I couldn't help but feel that this was really going to hurt.

"Naruto you wanted to see me?" I ask quietly because he is not joking around, smiling. His jaw is clenched and he is staring at me with bright blue piecing eyes.

"Suna has been attacked," He stated simply and I feel the nausea in my stomach bubble.

"How bad is the damage? What about Gaara and Temari and Kankaro?" My high pitched and hurried. Naruto just stays deadly calm.

"The village is a reck, there's been a report that states horrific sightings of about 8 monsters with enhanced ninja skills, and there were sightings of Sasuke," His voice shakes with anger at the last bit and I'm pretty sure my face turns pale. I cover my mouth as to stop vomit I feel rising up my throat. It feels like someone has stabbed me several times in the stomach and ripped it out.

"Gaara is fine with minor injuries, but Temari has had to have a blood transfusion and Kankaro is in intensive care and hasn't woken up yet." Naruto states. I can feel his chakra levels rise in a fierce red.

"Eight Sakura! Eight! How on earth did he have eight? You told me 3 at tops! All out men we sent have been killed …" I shake my head and try to stop the tears from spilling out over my eyes.

"They weren't ready yet … The ones I saw, I swear," Narutos face softens slighty.

"I'm sorry Sakura, its not your fault I know, I asked you here because I'm sending you with Hinata, Shika and Neji to go and help out with the damage, your our top medic ninja and your going to heal Kankaro and Temari." Naruto states, that is my mission.

"Yes of course," I talk over to Naruto and pull him into a hug.

"I will not let them die I promise," He hugs me back.

I go and pack my things, medicines and herbs. I meet Hinata and the others at the gate. Shika is white and edgy, he wants to get to Temari quickly.

It took a couple of days to reach Suna and we were all exhausted when we reached the sand village. But as we entered about 20 elite sand ninja surrounded us and asked us our purpose and names.

We did calmly and they breathed a quick sigh of relief and took us to Gaara straight away.

Walking into Gaara's office we saw a huge amount of piles of paper and a very tried and slightly worn Gaara. It looked like he had aged a couple of years. His hair was a mess and he looked paler than usual. I hugged him as soon as we entered and requested to see Kankaro at once.

I looked at his charts, vitals were low and his head trauma was barely stabilized. I looked at some x rays and gamma rays of his body and saw an immediate danger. He had been in an injection of deadly poison that weakened the bodies immune system and turned mutated cells to such an extreme that they turned degenerative and infectious. Shit! He was going to die in exactly 45 hours if I didn't do emergency surgery right now.

"Someone get me the chief medic here, I need to be taken to your herb garden, call your research lab and ask for 25mml of paparoxine, go now!"

I was quickly met with the chief medical who gave me permission to use the best surgery room in the hospital and gave me a full and competent medic team. About half of them had been on my doctor programme.

"May I ask why you need paparoxine? Its not even all that safe yet, its in its development stage we are letting it brew."

I shook my head, no that was wrong it worked better fresh as it was more aggressive. I told her this and she shook her head and got everything I needed. I was going to save him even if it took me a whole 24 hours to do I would do it.

I was so angry, so, so angry. I looked out over the village and it was completely destroyed only a few bulidings were in tact but all main defences had collapsed. Graves for loved ones were being built and the whole village was in mourning. Gaara was working flat out even with various villages helping him out. I saw Kankaro fighting for his life on the bed, I saw Temari with a million drips and wires in her body, Shika sitting by her side every day willing her to get better quickly.

All this had been by the man I had slept with twice. Who had made love to me so tenderly and sweetly. Who had held me like a lover. He and his mentors sick little experiments had done this. He had made love to me knowing he would hurt me in the most deepest way.

_Cruel! _

_Coward _

_Evil _

_wrong_

_ Sick and twisted._

I was angry, I had never been this angry. Every time I saw a child crying over their dead parents. Every time I saw a parent bury their child my insides boiled with angry. I would do something about this. I would stop this. I now knew Orchimarus plan. To bring the ninja world to its knees before him.

It was a well known fact that in desperate and extreme times people would do just about anything to keep themselves alive. And offering Orchimaru power was just about the craziest thing anyone could do.

His world was cruel and threatened everything me and Naruto had been working for … what Kohona had been working for.

The only good thing I could see out of this disaster was the way other villages immediately helped without being asked.

Orchimaru hadn't won yet and he wasn't going to, oh no I was going to make sure of that.

**Sasuke Pov.**

"Ah! Sasuke kun well done, well done! Bravo! No one can cause complete chaos and beautiful destruction like you," Orchimaru raved. He walked the hallways going on and on about my great defeat of the Sand village. He was pleased with his prototypes of his little experiments.

"Oh! I just cant wait to let my babies run free and have their fun," He laughed with glee. His face pulled into a smile that made me want to throw up.

I how ever felt dead inside once again. Only the craving for her skin burned within me.

**Sakura Pov.**

"Well Kankaro your going to be fine," I beamed at him. Temari and Gaara were with me. Gaara sighed utter relief and collapsed onto the chair whilst Temari smiled up at her brother and gave him a hug.

"If there's anything you need in the next 24 hours just let me know," I told him. I saw a suggestive smirk spread across his face.

"How about a night with you beautiful?" He winked and I had to laugh. I had my Kankaro back. I hit him playfully on the head.

"Hey ouch! Sick person here," He whined.

"Meh, your fine," I laughed and walked out of the room to go and pack.

"Now Gaara we've sent a restoration team to help you rebuild and some extra weapons and defence systems and I have requested some new herbs to be transferred into your green house." Gaara nodded and pulled me into a big hug. He said nothing but I felt everything he needed to say.

Leaving the scene of broken homes and families. A village that was becoming a very prosperous and advanced now in ruins.

Never again I told myself.

Coming back to Kohona I had already resolved what I wanted to do and walked straight into Narutos office.

"Naruto send me to the sound village."

(I think that is the quickest i've ever updated! But i had to finish because i'm going on holiday! And i wont be able to write so much. Anyway Sakura is soo gonna kick some serious ass in the next couple of chapters. I don't make my girls weak, they can take care of themselves! And yeah the lemon ... i thought sasuke would be more graphic than sakura who would be more focused on the feelings rather than the events whereas sasuke is super sensetive to everything.  
Anyway its what you all think about it that matters so tell me how i did)

thank you for reading

xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura Pov**

"Naruto send me to the sound village," I ordered him. Naruto gave me a hard stare and shook his head.

"No, Sakura not now I wont send you back there, there's no guarantee of you coming back,"

"are you crazy? I'm no Sasuke I wont pull a runner Naruto you know that."

"That's not what I meant," He said through gritted teeth.

"Naruto think about this, I'm in their books now, they are going to come looking for me and you can bet theres some sort of punishment code for escaping, if I go back then I can go repair the damage I've done. Come on you'll have someone working from the inside now, and we know their codes! I can contact you, keep you up to date,"

"Sakura…" He gave that pleading look. He was worried about me.

"Naruto, I've just spent a week saving my friends lives because of something I can destroy. The events of Suna have shown us that we do not know enough of Orchimarus plans, what if its us next time Naruto? What if its Water or Lightening village next? Think of all that hard work and friendships we've worked so hard for, they will blame us Naruto, if its Sasuke they will blame us," I stared at him hard in the face. He knew it. He knew I was talking sense and he knew the only way to defeat sound was to send me.

"Fine, but I want updates we will open up our invisible code line. You know what it is …" He stopped talking as Hinata walked through the door. His face lightened up into that boyish smile and his eyes sparked up.

"Hinata! You never said you were coming," He walked over and gave her a loving kiss, cradling her face in his hands. She blushed so prettily and let out a little giggle.

"Naruto kun, I'm your 2 o clock … remember?" She whispered and his eyes got wide, a sly smile crept up to his face.

_His hands wrapped around her wrists in a maniacal grip. And she could feel the hot breath against her ear. The pulsating heat of his body and the dark chakra wrapping around her like a silk ribbon. _

_Hands in hair and fingers tracing the line of her jaw …. _

"_You make me insane I cant even stand it," Oh … that voice sweet, hot, deadly voice …. _

"Sakura?" Naruto asked him in a half concerned half annoyed voice.

"Hm? Sorry I was miles away I'll be going now Naruto," I said and I waved.

"Be careful," He said as I shut the door to his office and heard the giggles of Hinata.

Here I come sound, and you better be ready, you've never had to deal with a ninja like me before …

**Sasuke Pov.**

Train

Eat

Sleep

Work

Yep that was pretty much what my life had turned into. It was like she had not even ever existed. But of course my body knew better, my body craved her it was addicted to her. Every night was the same. That teasing voice. The moaning and the panting and that chakra. All but a distant dream. I doubt she would let me touch her again after what I had done.

But deep inside of me, that sick and twisted and insane place inside of me that bubbled to the surface so quickly when she was around relished in the thought of her screaming and squirming and begging for me to let her go. The very thought of her being helpless and asking for my mercy excited me and made me want her even more.

Sick, Sick, Sick.

But then again, I was completely insane, she had said it herself: I ran on hatred and that was hardly healthy.

Ah that dancing Chakra again, so beautiful and dancing around my room. I must say my memory was impressing me, it had even fooled my senses into thinking it was in my room, caressing my skin …

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sasuke get the to the main hall now," Kabuto sounded excited. Hmm I wonder what had Orchimaru got for us today, a mission burning down a children's home? Or maybe a bunch of new girls for him to try out.

Walking along the corridors the strength of her chakra was huge, it wasn't just dancing it was bouncing off the walls, filling the corridor completely, wrapping around me in a tight bind of silky ribbon.

No, No, she couldn't …

"Oh Sasuke kun look who has found her way back again,"

Bright burning green eyes, Long legs, beautiful perfect body and red, red lips, not forgetting that signature smell of cherry blossom and hair to match.

Sakura.

**Sakura Pov**

He said it with such genuine happiness that it made the contours of his face seem even more perverse and sick. His smile so twisted and … evil. I could tell he needed some new life force, the decay of his old body was showing. Teeth were rotten, skin was moulding away around his jaw making the muscles visible.

He walked up to me so I could see clearly the damage of this decaying body of his. His eyes were still sharp and snake like. Their golden green glint sent a repressed shiver down my back. His tongue came out and licked my neck from jaw to the base of my collar bone.

"Ah my sweet flower it is really you," His voice was wistful and longing.

"Of course master," I said in my sweet dulcet tone and plastered a sickenly sweet smile. My eyes smouldering under my lashes. I could see a faint shudder go up his spine as I said his favourite words.

"Oh flower how I have missed you, why did you leave?" He hissed low into my ear his eyes turning on me with a deadly stare.

"Forgive me master, but it was necessary I returned back to my village,"

His eyes narrowed and stared harder and his finger tips ran themselves up the length of my body and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Disgusting! I wanted to rip those arms off.

"Oh Flower? How so?" A malicious tone came out. He would not be easily swayed.

"My village would of taken note of my being kidnapped master, I had to show them I was all okay otherwise my master would of run the risk of being found out, and I could not let that happen," My voice feigning innocence in its perfect form. I could tell he was falling again for my perfect façade. I had done my face up just how he liked, I spoke just how he liked.

"Ah flower of course you were worried about your master," He signed dramatically and toyed with a piece of my hair, threading his fingers through it and twisting it around his long skinny finger.

"My dear flower do not be worried about master. I am delighted you have come back to us flower," He clapped his hands in joy and put an arm around my waist and I could feel my skin crawl unpleasantly.

"Orchimaru, don't you think this is all too perfect? We attack one of her villages allies and then she returns back to us? Do you not think that this is a trap? She could be sent on here for a mission to stop us," A deep booming voice came out of the shadows along with two red eyes and raven black hair.

My blood suddenly boiled under my skin as I looked up into that sinfully beautiful face. He was trying to ruin my plan, he was trying to get arise out of me so my perfectly crafted persona would be faulted.

"Ah, Sasuke kun always so smart but we have already checked her, she has no communications devices, no scrolls or any other chakra signature. She is completely on her own. And now Sasuke I doubt that even Kohona would that as stupid as to send us their top elite ninja all by themselves with no back up into a hostile enemy village. Even if they are as brillant as our Flower, any single elite ninja would not be good enough for us." Orchimaru had concluded.

"But shouldn't be go through the punishment, she did leave after all." Okay Unciha was really starting to piss me off now!

"You would do kindly Unciha to listen to the words I am saying, I needed to go to protect master," I said in my still sickly sweet voice, but this had just an edge to it.

"Yes Sasuke, Sakura Chan has already explained to us why she left and there is no other evidence to suggest otherwise," Kabuto butted in his eyes locked adoringly onto me travelling up and down my body.

"Now, now Kabuto I do not wish our flower to do the punishment game but…" He signed deeply and shook his head sadly.

"…It is the sound way, I do not wish for you to be upset flower," He held my hands into his. But he was not sorry at all there was something sinister in the way he said our village laws that made it sound like the relished in the thought of punishment game.

"Of course master," I said like the good little girl I was supposed to be.

**Sasuke Pov.**

The punishment game. A game where you have to beat death in order to win. Only several people had made it out alive, myself and two other top elite ninja who were cursed with the seal. But we had all sustained huge and horrific injuries to do it. Broken bones were a scratch in this game and your were drained of your chakra to the point of almost death, most did die as their last chakra life force was used to save them from the agony of the injuries and exhaustion.

As she stood there waiting to go into that hell hole of tunnels and mazes. In her pink and black ninja suit, her dark pink hair tied back and her belt fully equipped. I could not help to hold back this agonizing fear that she would not come back. Images of the weak little Sakura I knew came rushing into my head and I had the massive urge to pick her up and run away.

But the gates were opening and her fate was about to unfold.

**Sakura. Pov**

Orchimaru had told me to use any ninjustu I wanted, anything went in this game. The doors were opening and I had fully hidden Chakra but strange enough I could not feel anything. There was no wind, no smell, no sight or chakra anywhere. I took one step and there is was a faint glimmer of something I was about 2 miles off.

1mile

50meters.

FUCK! There was more the ground was shaking and my body jumped with it the chakra was huge now, getting up to abnormal levels.

2 meters. They were so fast the hurtled at me and I went flying up into the air, they were huge beasts. They were monsters, Orchimarus experiments. The muscle growth was alarming as they gnawed and clawed their way through the darkness trying to find me. I had put two exploding tags on 2 already.

BOOM …. Not dead, fuck.

I fell to the floor and they jumped at me I swung a punch but it got me and threw me against a wall, to which I put my feet on and hurtled towards one. I would have to kill them to get out of this.

My fist went straight through its chest and I ripped it apart. The dark liquid coated my arms and face as I kicked and punched my way through the various lumps of growling muscle. Lucky these creatures suited my fighting style as they contained no powers, they were just strong. But I was stronger.

Down the path I went hours it seemed I had gone now tracking my way through over grown hedges and weeds that tried to pull you under ground.

Chakra …

But I couldn't see anything … where. Suddenly I saw them right in my face. They were black and decaying things and hissed and screeched into my ear and I was rooted to the spot. I could not move! I willed my arms and legs to move and I couldn't I got bitten on the arm and I cried out as I felt little bugs crawl into under my skin and tear away at my insides.

FUCK! FUCK! Being a medical ninja I knew their precise location. Only an explosion of huge amounts of chakra could get them out but I could not have the time to will it up as I was being thrown around by these decaying creatures. I hit walls I heard my bones crack and shatter and I could do nothing.

I went into my bubble. A temporary safe place in my mental self that got rip of pain for a short space of time, it would last a minute and I needed to use it to place a precise chakra level in my body and burst it out of the pours on my skin.

Think, think, GO! GO! GO! … 1. 2. …. FUCK NOW!

BAM! A huge amount of light exploded from me and the bugs inside of me scatted everywhere dead on the floor. I ran towards the ghost like things and tried to hit them but I went straight through them. Only one thing for it I would place them in a genjustu that would cause them agony.

More chakra used.

More and more and I felt drained and tired.

Those bugs had caused so much damage. My muscle tissue needed re growing. My veins and blood vessels needed repairing and my heart needed to re boot. But all this took huge amounts of chakra to do it and I felt an amorous amount of chakra past through the gate I had arrived at.

Ready or not baby here I come and boy are you gonna be sorry. I was rather pissed off now and I though I was broken and torn I still had adrenaline pumping through my body that gave me new found strength.

I opened it and immediately was knocked straight through a wall by a massive sword, my stomach bleeding freely and I was losing blood at an alarming rate. I swiped my hand over the injury and it was gone only a scar was there.

"Have to do better than that dear," I chided the big angry looking thing that had just hit me. It was massive and muscular with two swords and a seal spread across its body. Its eyes were slits and black.

It moved so fast, but I moved faster dodging it its swords were huge and kept swiping me I had cuts over every inch of my body and was bruised enough.

I needed a sword! Damn it! I knocked the back of its head and sent it flying I jumped on its back and got hold of its arm and snapped the shoulder joint right off taking its sword.

Now I could fight.

A clash of silver and metal was seen as we fought and fought. I noticed other ones like it coming to join me and in about 2 minutes I was fighting 6 of them.

I shot out pure blasts of chakra at them in vitals sending them to the floor. I cut of their heads and limps. Splashes of thick and rich blood was covering my body from head to toe as I stumbled to the light. I opened to door and I was free.

And I fell to the floor and it went black.

**Sasuke. pov**

She had been in there for 24 hours, the fastest anyone had completed it. She was in a bad shape. Her insides were torn and eaten. Her body was covered in blood and bruises and scars and cuts and dirt. Her chakra was very low but her life force was still intact … perfectly …

She made a full recovery in 3 days flat. Just what had she become in my absence?

Orchimaru again was completely delighted and she had once again got his full trust and devotion. But she did not speak, her eyes were shallow and lifeless and when they looked at me they looked straight past me like I wasn't even there.

No fire, no emotion. She spoke only when spoken to. She did not smile, only to him, to Orchimaru.

Walking past the training room and I saw her healing something, there was a faint glow of pale green coming from her hand anyway …

As I got closer I saw that it was an experiment a huge lump of muscle and mangled bone twitching uselessly. Her eyes were in deep concentration I doubt she realised I was watching her. She was frowning, the first real emotion I had seen her since 5 days ago.

Slowly the pile of muscle disintegrated and started forming a human body, what the hell was she doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked from the doorway, immdeatly her concentration was last and she was shot backward several feet by an explosion of green light backfiring from the body.

"Shit! What?" She cried angrily as she got up into her fighting stance, relaxing a little when she knew it was me.

"The question is simple Sakura,"

"Don't say my name," She shot at me, but her eyes not on me she had gone back to staring at the thing she had just been working on.

"I can call you whatever I want Sakura," I walked towards her, her voice portraying so much emotion, if only she would look at me, I was starved of her fire and I needed it I craved it. I hated this bloodless Sakura who walked around the halls like some pretty little doll.

She was quiet and started to work on the body again, completely ignoring me, not even looking at me, no answer back?! What? NO! SAY SOMETHING!

I swung my hang out and hit her right across the face.

"I asked you what the fuck do you think your doing Sakura," I hissed in her ear. She simply regarded me with passive eyes and peeled away my hand from her face.

"Do not call me Sakura," She said calmly. I hit her again.

"Tell me!" Trying to get arise out of her, please let her go back.

"No,"

"Now,"

"no"

"Sakura," I whispered into her ear, the same time I had when we made love in her room.

**Sakura Pov.**

"Sakura," So soft … and …and…

_Hot tongue on skin dragging down and down. Unbearable heat pooling up inside and a sweet tortured ach that over took the body. But all this was worth it when a soft and rasped voice came from the heavily charged air. _

"_Sakura," So sweet and near and wanting. _

That was it something snapped. I looked up into his Cole black eyes and slapped him right across the face knocking him across the room and hit the wall, I heard the crack of his jaw.

"Don't ever say my name, don't touch me, don't look at me,"

He got up and smirked that hateful beautiful smirk at me.

"What's up Sakura? You liked it a few weeks ago, you loved my touch, you begged for it, cried for …"

"You hurt them," I interrupted him. Our eyes locked and I was behind him punching his back and he fell to the floor spitting blood.

" Orders are Orders Sakura, you should know this," He had moved so fast, faster than me and locked my hands behind my back.

"It's one thing to hurt yourself Sasuke, its one thing to drag yourself down into this nightmare. Its one thing to tear yourself away from us," I said willing the tears to stay behind my eyes as angry tears threatens to seep through.

I broke free and kicked his stomach and knocked him down to the floor.

"But it is another to take them away from me! To take my friends out of this life, away from me. I swear Sasuke if you and your sick little group of freak experiments even think about hurting them again I will personally take you out myself,"

We were staring at each other very close, his eyes were bright red and swirling away angrily.

"Oh? And what can you do little Sakura Chan?" He spat at me. I gave him a small smile.

"You don't know what I can do," I said and walked off. He did not even bother to chase after me.

Let the games begin.

**Okay, sorry it took sooo long to finish, been very very very busy with university and all (for all Americans thats like your collage, though you probs know that already i just thought i'd put it in there for those who didn't) So i'm sorry it took so long to do, I actually really dont like this chapter and i really wanna change it, but if you guys think its okay then i will leave it.**

Thank you for reading!

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura Pov.**

Again in the test tube room. It was dark only a dim burning of a candle light was flickering away giving me sight. The light illuminated the various glass tubes of green, orange and deep blue water in them. The things inside of them looked like shadows, ghosts trapped in a watery bottle. Some weren't even born yet, the embryo of a baby forming with monstrous muscles, cut in half, or strange markings on their bodies. Trust Orchimaru to make something as beautiful as the beginning of life turn into something immoral and disgusting. What was more sad were that these things never had a chance to be human. Then there were bigger tubes, full of fully grown people, some alive and drowning screaming for air, some floating head down, dead. Others were upright and had their eyes closed, they were the ones that had made it and therefore worthy in Orchimarus eyes. Some had been enhanced with powers, injected with modified engineered chakra that was extremely dangerous. It was a level up from his sick little bites, this was trying to play God. He was trying to genetically alter the very foundation of genetic make up the human body was designed upon.

As a human being I was repulsed by it and sickened to the very depths of my being. However as a medic I found it intensely interesting. He had almost made it work, almost. He could not see it, he was bias by his own genius and intellect that he could not see his major pit fall in his design.

He was not God.

And this meant that as much as he tried he could not fully integrate the his own genetic code into the DNA. He could not make them obedient slaves ready to die for him. He could not break the inner core of free will and human autonomy. Because of this he would ultimately fail … still didn't mean these poor experimented brainwashed super freak ninja wouldn't give us hell in the short term though.

"Flower, my sweet delicate little Sakura do come over here, I have such a wonderful surprise for you," His face, newly formed and rejuvenated set a sinister grin across his sheet white skin. His features almost disappearing into the candle light made his face look like some shapeless mask.

"Yes master," I called obediently back and I saw the shivers of pleasure run down his spin.

"Now see my dear little flower, do you see how my happy little family is growing?" He gestured a skinny long hand to the test tubes and smiled a smile that made the pale sticky flesh of his skin pull back across his teeth making his face look like a half flesh corpse. I simply smiled and lowered my eyes.

"Yes master, it is truly amazing, I'm afraid I'm rather jealous though," I said feigning a hurt look. He looked to me and placed a hand on my shin lifting it up towards him. His fingers were deathly cold and clammy.

"Oh? And why is that flower?" He said his eyes turning into sharp little slits.

"Well master, it is truly amazing what you are doing, I …am afraid I shall never be able to match up to you … I wish I could know how you do it so I could help you master … I do not want to disappoint you," I let the words sink in and I watched his face turn from sharp threatening eyes into eyes of a childlike glee.

"Oh flower, how could you ever disappoint master? Hmm? Well do not disappear my dear little one, I shall show you how I make my creations," He clapped his hands and beckoned me into a room leading of from the test tube room.

The room was dark, with thousands of blue print papers and a computer that took up one half of the room. A desk was at the side with drawings of creatures, mathematical sums and calculations on it. As I took a closer look I realised these there planes, for the creatures he had created. Every single mathematical calculation, sum, formula for the different types of enhanced chakra he used was on here. Every secret on how to make these things was here, my heart started to pound as I realised that these sums where not difficult, in fact they were so beautifully simple pure and utter genius.

"Yes my flower, I can see it in your eyes … your astounded I see, I know I thought it was all too simple as well, however when I started and it worked! Well flower what could I do but make more? I am a God." He stated with a satisfactory look on his face as he watched hungrily for my reactions to his findings.

I knew how to stop these things from growing, it was so simple to make these creatures, he had not yet realised it was very simple then to make them stop working. As these creatures were made with no chakra in them what so ever, these things actually had no real chakra at all only the basic human life force that swordsmen had or village people had. They had not been born with their very own chakra supply. Therefore they had been injected with a modified charka. That explained why so many had died, their bodies could not take it, it was only the people who had the potential for chakra holding but was never born with it that could take the foreign charka.

Knowing this it would be very easy to stop these freaks. It would need an injection of pure chakra placed into the core of their bodies that would ultimately destroy and counter act the modified charka. The only problem was, was how to do it without anyone noticing. If I injected my own Chakra Orchimaru would know it was me and I could not afford to lose my place at his side. I had to stop these things from making any sort of attacks at any other of the villages, for the sake of peace.

**Sasuke Pov.**

She had not spoken to me. Most of her time was spent with Orchimaru or Kabuto. He followed her like some sick little puppy, his eyes always on her. I wanted to rip those out of his sockets.

Those words she had said to me though rung in my ears

"You don't know what I can do," Their was no malice in them to make me think it was a threat, oh no this was a warning. She was right, I had no idea. She had been almost beaten to an inch of her life and recovered in 1 day flat. But those words did not chill me, or make me feel cold, in fact in a certain way they made me feel hope…

**Sakura Pov**.

I was sending Naruto updates on my work, sneaking into the control room, fluttering my eyes at any guards who walked past.

Though my work would be tricky, to inject my chakra into those things and destroy them without detection would be difficult. However being the accomplished and amazing medic I was I had come up with a plan and a way of how to do it….

I just wished I knew if it was work to or not.

It was a complicated procedure to do on myself and would take days and days of practice. It would take up time I just didn't have.

There was a thing called stem cell charka, which emanated from our life force as single cell flow of energy that like stem cells themselves had the potential to be anything, untainted. If I could extract this single cell I could then place it within the subjects body and because of that energy's potential to be anything its body would accept the cell as its own but the chakra as foreign.

Even though it was my chakra it would be extremely hard to detect any trace back to me. And that was my theory …. I just I hope I was right.

As for these monsters, these modified genetically enhanced people who's human form had been mutilated and their humanity ripped from their grasp, how could I save those?

Before Sasuke came in and disrupted me I had been piecing the human form back together, I had almost finished … the body had been left on my operating table.

I wandered to my medical room. Down by the wall was a bed with multiple straps going across a body covered up in a white sheet of cloth. It was not dead, the pulse was tiny but it had not died yet.

Opening the cloth I saw a mangled human body, with scars and veins (closed op of course) hanging out of clotted up wounds where monstrous muscle had been. I placed my hands on top of the body and ran my healing powers into the body. Feeling my way around blood cells, and soft tissue to get to the broken bones, ruptured kidneys and seriously injured spin. Most of all though I had to extract the modified chakra. It was in special blood cells and it was a long process of extracting them.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

Training had been and gone, I had, had meetings with Kabuto and Orochimaru for the next line of attack. We had considered the wind village, leaving Kohona to last, make Naruto watch as his allies fell.

I was wondering the halls, following her scent through the corridors, it was as ever near her medical lab. I knew she had been seen all day as the men had been complaining about her not coming down to see them today.

Her medical lab door was open and inside I could feel her Chakra low and softly fluttering around the door and inside the lab. She was deep in concentration, with blood and dismantled flesh by her side. What looked like a seriously injured human being lay on the bed. Bruises and deep wounds covering there whole body. Their skin was sheet white and their eyes were bulged out of their sockets, but they were human, they had human form.

"This is all I can do for you," She whispered to it, like it was living. Her mouth so close to the peeling white flesh of that mans ear.

"I cannot bring you back, so please don't hate me… I'm sorry I cant do anything else for you… I cant make you live again …" Small tears rolled down her face and dropped onto the floor.

"All I can do, is give you back your human body," She said again and covered the man with a white cloth.

Shit… I noticed the floor where the flesh was slowly starting to rot. This was the creature she was healing before, on that day. She knew about the people of course, but … restoring them back to their original human selves was impossible. The modified Chakra was infused with their body … that's why most of them died.

"So Sakura, healing the dead now are we?" I spat at her. How on earth did she do that?

She looked at me her emerald eyes shining through and her chakra bouncing furiously off the wall, " Unciha, I did to bid you to enter, just remember you don't this place," Her eyes flashed as she threw a Kunai at floor.

"Go past this and I kick your ass got it, I'm in no mood to entertain here," Her voice was not raised, it was still quiet, but that's when she was most deadliest.

" You healed that man, you returned him from his mutated form, how?" I asked moving forward.

"Watch it Unciha!," she warned as she saw me moving forward. I smirked

" Hey I'm not past the line right, you never said anything about talking though Sakura,"

"Stop saying my name,"

"Why? we've known each other a long time,"

"You don't know me at all,"

"Oh but you know me?"

"I sure as hell do!" I raised my eyebrow and took another step forward so I was right by the weapon. I took out my sword and extended it to the man under the white cloth. There was a clash of metal as she clashed another Kunai with the sword, it did nothing.

"Now, now Sakura, I'm not over the line now am I? You never said anything about my sword being over," I smirked at her as my sword unveiled her work.

There it was, the original human form. The skin was white and slick with drops of blood and fluid, but it was a human body. Some veins exposed but did not drop any blood.

"Be careful Sakura," I warned her. " Its only because you're a good fuck that I don't go telling Orchimaru about all this," I smirked to her. Her face was calm but her eyes held all the anger and hurt she felt. As I turned my back I felt something hit it, liquid run down it and my limbs felt numb and unable to move.

She kicked me down to the ground my face smashing against the ground. I felt her pick me up and smash my face down again. I pushed some Charka towards my legs and kicked them back into life.

Sakura Pov

"…because your such a good fuck…" Rang in my head and I snapped.

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

I smashed his achingly beautiful face down and down again into the stone floor below, hearing his bones break along with the cracking stone. Then I felt his body move under me his hands push me down and his legs kick in my stomach as I went flying across the room.

"BITCH!" He screamed furiously into my ear picking me up at the collar…

The Adrenaline, the lust, the blood and the fear all rolled into one small lab room with the air charged, a wave of tension and bodily desire compressed and very, very dangerous.

I didn't have any control anymore, his face was so close, his body heat mixing with mine and his lips so close to my skin, it itched for him and burned when his lips soon collided. Then his lips were all over my skin, feeling and melting away anger into white hot liquid of desire burning under my skin.

"I hate you," I whispered to him before his lips pressed against mine I forgot who he was and concentrated on only the physical things: the air around me, how heavy it was, the humidity added to the heat of our bodies as the beads of sweat ran down my body, slowly drowning me into a ocean of the scent of hot lust and tension. Then there was his body pressed so closely to mine, the way his hair felt against my finger tips, soft and long curving against his face framing it perfectly. His skin on my skin, how his rough and cut complimented and contrasted so beautifully against my unscathed, subtle skin. How his fingers dug into my back ever so slightly causing the pressed to shoot pleasure down my spine and pool to the place in between my legs.

"I hate you so much"

**Sasuke Pov.**

She whispered those words over and over again and each time those words fell out of that pretty mouth it pieced me, like a sharp dagger edging its way painfully in. However my hands, lips and body were against her, my hands digging into her back, dragging the tips of my fingers down, marking her flesh with my nail marks.

"I hate you so much," She whispered again into my ear and again the sharp pain came again.

"Your mine, your mine, you can hate me, but your mine," I said desperately clutching onto her skin pushing her against the floor so the concrete broke. She was mine, I had gone to the point where I could not return. I had seen this beautiful light out of this darkness and I craved it, I needed it, without it I could not function, if it went away I would only remember the pleasure and meaning it brought and I don't think I could ever, ever live with just a memory.

"I'm not yours," She said in my ear, I slapped her hard, anger building up how dare that bitch defy me!

"Slap me all your want Unciha, I'm still not yours," She pushed me away and stood up, eyes alight with green fire.

**Sakura Pov**.

I pushed him off me, my reason slowly coming back, how could I pretend he was someone else when he spoke? All I could remember was how he betrayed me, how he almost killed the people I loved.

"What did I say Unciha, I said never touch me again, I cant forgive you! Ever not for what you did to them,"

"Orders are orders Sakura you know that,"

"Screw orders Sasuke, you know for a badass rogue ninja you certainly seem intent on following orders."

"Orchimaru can give me what I need," I laughed at him.

"You have don't know what you need, one minute its power, the next its me…" At this his eyes sparked red and swirled dangerously.

"A minor slip up," He said dangerously.

"You call sneaking out and going all the way to Kohona, risking your life, to come see me, to come and sleep with me a minor slip up? You knew exactly what you were doing," My voice dangerous and body in a defence stance ready for an attack but he said nothing.

"Then you go out the next day and slaughter innocent people, almost kill my friends…" Again no reply.

"Your so confused aren't you, revenge and hatred is all you've known… I think you love me," I finished. He said nothing he just stood there not saying a word.

"I think I do." Was his answer and I stepped back not believing my ears and watched as he walked away, after he just destroyed everything.

**_Hello! wow ... that was a loooooong time since i haven't updated :( I'm very, very, very sorry, let me explain myself, firstly i have just started university so my work load has increased a huge amount and i'm just getting used to it. Secondly i have now got a boyfriend :) (horray he is lovely) annnyway so i'm ajusting to having another person in my life right now so its all go go go in my life right now. Its settled down though now (though finding housing is stressful!) so i will be able to write more and hopefully finish this serise off and start on some new projects i've been working on. _**

**_Thanks for reading! xxx and i will update soon _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Right I think I owe people an explaination on why i took so long to publish this chapter, because I did say that this one would be published soon and it wasn't! If anything it took longer, so i'm very sorry to everyone for that. Lets just say this year hasn't gone so well, i've had to work through some things these past couple of months as some very close people to me have not been all that well, I have no had the time or the motivation to write which is sad because i love it, this is the first time i have done in about 5 months and I finished a whole chapter and i feel good. :) (lets leave that one there) I say no more as I dont like talking about but i think people deserve to have at least an explaination. I'm good now everything is much better :D and so now life can go on as normal and i can write some more chapters for you guys! yay! I have almost finished this serise, but if you like my work there are several stories i am starting so take a look. **

**Thank you! xxxx **

**Sakura Pov. **

A wave of numbness hit me as he said those words to me, they hit me like a steam train as my whole body slumped to the floor. I couldn't think I just stared down the corridor watching him fade away very slowly letting emotion wash over my body.

I sat there trying the figure out how I felt, shocked? Frightened? No … that wasn't it, I was trying to find happiness but it never came, not once did it wash over me, or grow and flourish. I felt sick, I felt this huge urge to cry and keep crying, I had this feeling of dread and longing for it all to stop. I realised then that it would not stop, him and me. It wouldn't be over I couldn't walk away from him, not now, not after this even though it hurt even though it burned.

I couldn't do this all again, it hurt too much. I wanted him to let me go, let me hate him, because loving was too much for me.

He didn't let me go …

And then I got angry, it licked my insides and flared through my blood pumping my body into action. I walked down the corridor towards that dark dominating Chakra.

**Sasuke Pov. **

Shit.

Fuck

Damn it!

I kicked my door open knocking it off its hinges. I felt her storming towards my room, but I couldn't deal with her right now, I didn't want to look at her. As soon as I uttered those words I instantly regretted it seeing the look in her eyes. Not happiness, not desire, oh no I saw despair. It killed me. I felt sick looking at her. I was angry at her to the point I wanted to strangle the life out of her, anything to make her eyes shut, anything to make me forget what I just saw.

"You cant just walk away from that Unciha I'm afraid, I wont let you," Her voice sounded behind me. I didn't turn around to meet her.

"Why did you say that just now? Your too cruel," Her voice held a soft anger but I heard it break slightly.

"Well talk to me!" Tell me right now! And why aren't you looking at me, you coward look at me!" And with that I turned around glaring at her with the full force of my eyes. She gasped and her stance waved but she held her ground.

"I'm not yours! I'm not yours you hear me! Your not allowed to say that to me! Tell me you hate me, you despise me, you want me dead," She screamed at me not being able to hold off the tears in her eyes.

"It was true." Her eyes widened, and she shook her head in defiance. I sighed and run my hands through my hair, there was no getting out of this too much had been said and though it killed me to see her eyes I knew it was the only to move forward. We were stuck in limbo, she could walk away from it if she wanted, I wasn't holding her here!

"Sakura …" I moved towards her lowering her arms, she was still shaking her head at me, tears filling up. She kicked, punched me pushed me away.

"NO! You don't get to say this, you don't get to do this! Your supposed to let me go," I got angry, I wasn't making her stay, I didn't make her come back! Hell she could of stayed back in Kohona, better yet she should of just stayed away, she had ruined everything, every plan I had made.

"No one is holding you here!" I shouted angrily at her, taking her hands in my grasp to stop her from hitting me again.

"Your holding me here!" She cried out in a desperate voice.

"I'm not holding you to anything!" I hissed at her

"You're holding yourself here, you're the one who came back, you're the one who came into my life not the other way around," I spat at her pushing her away seeing the shock spread across her face.

"I'm the one who came into your life? I'm not the one who came into someone's room and slept with them."

"Why the hell does that even matter!"

"WHY! WHY? Because that night Sasuke you made it impossible for me to ever walk away from you" Her voice was now steady, but her words sent shock waves through my body.

"You cant walk away from me? Well now … I thought you hated me," I smirked at her and she shot me a death stare.

"Don't get any ideas Sasuke I do hate you, I hate what you did to my friends I hate what you did to me, I hate I cant forget and I hate that I cant walk away from you and be done with you, but after all you have out me through, you cant be kind, you cant just let me go,"

"I don't want to let you go, your mine!" And with that My lips crashed down on hers, alighting a fire hot within me. The fire spread like wildfire through my veins pumping through my body. Her body was hot and I felt her heavy breathing in my ear. Her hands had gone up to my back, undoing my tie to let my trousers fall to the floor.

"No pleas for me to stop this time?" I whispered in her ear. She did not answer she only pulled off her own top.

"I wont stop now," I growled at the hugely erotic sight of her undressing before me.

She licked her lips and her eyes has become so dark I could barely make out the green in them. Her hands went to the zip along her skirt pulling it so slowly, enticing me, making my mouth water making me painfully hard. I went to grab her but I got pushed away.

"You don't get to touch," her voice like fire and honey, sweet and burning. Her skirt dropped to the floor. Her hips swivelling from side to side. Her pale skin looked warmer and olive brown in the dim light of the candle and her hair, those eyes burning brightly through. She slowly took off her bra leaving her breasts completely exposed to me. I could see the raspberry red nipples harden as she stood there in her underwear, white panties, so pure, so innocent, so ironic on this hot vixen undressing before me.

I pushed her up against the wall feeling her gasp as she felt my hardened member press against her.

"No more teasing," I whispered before gently biting her ear lope, dragging my tongue and mouth down the column of her throat. To her hot mouth, lips bruised a deep red, I bit into them earning a heated moan and felt her hips grind into my now painfully erect cock.

"I thought I said no more teasing," I whispered hotly at her, I saw her shiver in delight and watched as her eyes focused on me, burning me.

"I didn't listen,"

**Sakura Pov**

I felt his breath on me, it was so hot and it sent my burning body into overload.

"I didn't listen," I teased him more by raking my nails up his exposed back, feeling his muscles flex under my fingertips. I leaned into him and pushed his hips into me harder grinding so slowly.

"Sasuke," I moaned quietly in his ear. Giving him a taster, a preview of what would happen.

"That's it," He looked directly into my eyes, black burning fire held in them, swirling and so utterly beautiful. I was thrown onto the desk my head hitting the wall. His hands all over my body burning me, he would leave finger marks all over my body and I would let him. Because it felt good, because I wanted him to, because he could. Incoherent moans were tumberling out of my mouth and he lapped them up, savouring each one by touching me, playing with my body.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, so hot, his tongue…. So good sending heated waves down to my core. I felt them twist and leak out of me.

**Sasuke Pov**

She was wet. My figures rubbing at her clit edging down to her liquid core, so hot, dripping ready. Her body was bucking up towards me, twisting around with impatience, her eyes ablaze and bright green, begging me to take her.

"Please, please," She moaned over and over. With my name all falling out and all encased with need and wanting.

A placed two fingers inside of her and listened to the way she cried out, how responsive her body was to my administrations as she moved her hips to my rhythm. Her core was dripping and tight her walls collapsing around my fingers, contracting around them as if it were my cock that was inside of her.

"More, I need more," She moaned out and her fingers clutched tightly around the edge of my desk.

"You want more Sakura? Do you want this?" I whispered into her ear biting her lope. Her moans came out chocked and spluttered as I teased her entrance with the tip of my cock, letting her feel it throb against her outer walls. Her body moved up and down causing friction against the head creating deliciously amazing shots of short maddening pleasure shoot up and down and swirl incomphrensively in my body, causing my blood to boil and the trail of thought to stop and snap realising an animal.

In one swift move I was inside of her, pushing inside of her fast and deep causing her head to hit the wall hard and for her to scream out.

"Ah! God Sasuke, oh, Oh, please move, more please!"

"That's it scream for me, cry out, beg for me, give into me completely.

I Pounded into her mercilessly.

"You are Mine, you are mine, you are mine," I exentuated this by pronouncing each word with a thrust. Her walls were closing down on my cock tightly, not letting me go causing me to explode inside of her almost instantly. Her body looked so perfect and beautiful the candle light was almost going out and her body looked deathly, like she wasn't even real, like it was some tantalizing and painfully real dream just making fun of me. Her voice and her eyes however reassured me that it was all real.

"I Love you," I moaned out pounding her, lifting up her legs around my arms to push into her deeper and listening her voice change into one of deep lust and desperation.

"Shut up," He moaned out throwing her head back as she cried out. I was suddenly instantly annoyed. I pulled on her hips to bring her forward, to bring her closer to me and place myself deep inside of her. Her face turned to meet mine, eye met.

"I love you, I love you," I said continuously. Feeling utterly divine and completely elated by out intimacy, out eyes locked onto each other, her eyes for once staring at me with the soft gaze of love, completely in focus, not clouded with love.

"I love you," She whispered out as she then gave a cry out as her walls suddenly clamped down tight and furiously hot around my cock as she came her face contorted and twisted beautifully as she did giving me the most erotic experience I had ever had, causing me to explode inside of her, collapsing onto her. Breathing heavily the both of us feeling out hearts beat.

Feeling the bliss together, for a moment.

**Sakura Pov.**

Two days since that incident had happened and I had not seen him since, my body responded by being impossibly hot 24/7 and my mind was full of him. It was very very annoying to say the least.

I had been summoned into the main chamber by Kabuto who knocked on my door and followed me down the corridor with puppy dog eyes telling me how beautiful I looked today and kept on asking why I hadn't visited him in his lab yet.

"Kabuto I've been busy, I'm very sorry I haven't visited can you forgive me?" I smiled sweetly at him and flashed my eyes at him, enticing him further. He simply nodded his head and kept on with his usual amount of compliments.

Geeze I wanted to punch his lights out so bad. My fingers twitched.

My eyes came upon a familiar sight, those things I had fought… those things that used to be human were up there in glass cases filled with some specially treated water to keep them alive, in a state of suspended animation almost.

"Aren't they wonderful? They will be out soldiers for the next battle," Kabuto cheered gleefully at his masters handy work.

"They're beautiful, you and Master have done a very good job, I'm so envious, what battle are you to use them for?" He blushed at my compliment to him and smiled sickenly seductively at me.

"My Sakura, they are for Kohona," He said in a smooth tone that just resonated a sinister under tone.

As I looked up at these poor pathetic creatures, remembering the horrific abilities they all held and the sever consequences that came with them. The thought of losing my friends again, my home and life. The things that I loved. Remembering the human cost at creating these things…

Enough was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sasuke Pov.**

I had only heard of what she was doing in the lab with Kabuto, I however had been stuck in the meeting rooms, going over battle plans, strategies, the blue prints of Konoha. However out battle was not in Konoha, oh no that was a victory prize, no it was in no mans land, the place where the last battle had taken place between the ninja villages.

If Konoha fell, so did the rest. It was Narutos truces and friendships that kept the ninja world together, he fell and the rest would decay into wonderful anarchy and ruin. Finally, blackness would rule over. And yet she could not live in darkness and ruin, she was too bright, too burning for it all. She would have to go with it all… now that I knew my own feelings, my mind was in an internal battle, the darkness against this new explosion of colours, fantastic revived and all ran through me giving me an energy I hadn't known before.

I passed the communications room, barley even noticing her chakra, I doubt I would have it I hadn't been looking for it for the past week. Her voice was very quiet, smaller than a whisper and so soft, sweet, and her chakra so pushed down flowed and exuded out of her as I got closer to her like some beautiful scented drug I couldn't be without.

"No, that's all I know…. Yes….I saw them myself, I fought them myself Naruto… they're terrible… yes… I told how they operate and work idiot you should listen, have you got Shika and Ino with you? ….well tell them everything, Ino will know and explain the medical stuff to you more in-depth than I can right now….yes on no mans land….soon… leave in 3 days…."

And it went on and I knew what she was doing, she was telling Naruto about the battle, making sure he was ready, to gather up troops and Ninja, to warn other villages and to get help no doubt.

I stepped into the room and her breathing stopped as she cut of from her conversation

"Sasuke…"

**Sakura Pov.**

I had been keeping a low profile, Orchimaru had been locked up looking at battle plans and I had been in the lab in Kabuto much to my disdain.

"No that's all I know,"

"Right, you cant give me anything more, I'm not good with medical stuff it goes straight over my head," Naruto said on the other end.

"yes," I said quietly gritting my teeth, honestly I had told him the basics, he was such a dumb ass sometimes.

"Okay well are you sure Sakura? This seems so…" I knew what he was thinking.

"I fought them myself Naruto,"

"Shit!"

"They're terrible,"

"You alright?"

"Yes" What a stupid question.

"Right well how do they operate then? Like their Chakra flow and whatnot?"

Oh. My. God. Was he even listening to me!

"I told how they operate and work idiot you should listen, have you got Shika and Ino with you?" I asked exasperated

"No why?"

"well tell them everything, Ino will know and explain the medical stuff to you more in-depth than I can right now," I laughed inwardly at the thought of Ino trying to explain this Naruto, the thought of her beating him up for me made me feel less annoyed.

"And its going to happen in No mans land?"

"yes No mans land," I confirmed.

"Can you tell me when?"

"Soon,"

"Ah come on Sakura give me more to go on please I'm begging you!" He sounded exasperated, serves him right.

"We leave in 3 days,"

"Right then that gives us about a week… Shit that's hardly anything… And no mans land? That cant be right… they must be planning another surprise attack in Konoha whilst our troops are drawn out to battle…."

I listened, Naruto was dead right on the money, though I hadn't heard anything off of Kabuto about their being a surprise attack, Naruto was wise of leave some of our forces back in the village, or else gain help from the other villages. However as Naruto was talking I felt another Chakra enter the room, it was familiar, I knew it before I turned my head to meet with his Coal black eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"What the hell Sakura, Sasuke? Is he there! Sakura! …. Sakura!"

But I had dropped the ear phone and mouth piece onto the floor, stunned that I had not realised he was there, that he found me… I had made sure that my Chakra levels had been repressed to a bare minim, unless he has been looking for me, there was no way he would have found me.

"Sakura, I see your telling all our plans to our enemy, I didn't take you as someone who betrayed her comrades," He sounded so blaze about it, bluffing.

"I'm not betraying my comrades, I'm doing the exact opposite." I stated in the same tone, like we were talking about the weather or something.

He simply glared at me walking towards me until he was standing above me, menacing, trying the threaten me I suppose. I knew he couldn't hurt me though, not anymore.

"Really? You belong with us now Sakura, you live here, you work here, you've helped the project along beautifully, you said you were mine, your mine you don't belong to them anymore!" He shouted the last bit, the more he spoke the more he was winding himself up, making himself angry. I looked at him bemused.

"Honestly? You think I've been helping this project along?" His eyes flashed at me dangerously. I got up and met his gaze smirking at him.

"You Honestly believe that I would help you and Orchimaru with that sick little project you've got going on?" he said nothing only stared at me, his eyes were unreadable, they hadn't turned red yet…

"You think that I would help you with that project Sasuke? Those people? Is that why you go around burning villages and civilians? To make those things? Is it?"

"Sakura…" His voice had a tone I had never heard before, it sounded almost concerned as he wiped away the tears from my eyes. Such a tender gesture threw me off and I flinched away suddenly feeling sick at his touch. I backed away.

"No, don't do that, its disgusting what you've done! What you have become and what your supporting Sasuke, I hate it, I cant forgive it, tell me what goes through your head when you kill those innocent people? What goes through your head when you see those people being turned into monsters? Having their humanity ripped away from them, tell me what you think!" I screamed at him and I had no idea why, all the pent up emotion finally breaking free. It was unfair because I knew what he was and who he had become and I had given in already to him.

His jaw clenched and his fists balled up, I could see his muscles strain against his skin as he tried to keep his temper but I knew it wouldn't be long before he let go.

"Your going to do this now Sakura, really? After everything that has happened, after what we did?"

"Yes now, we slept together before that, why was this time any different?" And there I saw it the hurt splashed over his face like a great wave, too powerful to control.

"Your right, why was it any different, certainly wasn't for me, just another fuck Sakura, isn't that right? Just another fuck, you want one now?" He smirked at me as he came closer and closer. His eyes black as anything, I looked in his eyes to see something, anything but there was nothing, just a black hole. It was terrifying. I wanted to get away. I needed to. I was rooted to the spot. He lifted me up off the floor slammed me down on a nearby desk, hitching up my skirt, parting me legs.

"I could fuck you right now, like this right? You like it when I touch you there don't you? Lets just skip the foreplay, I cant be bothered, why don't we just fuck right now?" He voice was so sinister and horrifyingly threatening as he whispered in my ear and that's when his eyes turned red, hot red, a red that pieced straight through me and stunned me so a couldn't move.

"No, Sasuke stop it! STOP IT!"

He fingers forced their way through into me, his movement were rough and wild with no rhythm, no time to be gentle and caress. It was cold and unmoving with no feeling just anger.

"Get off! Stop!" I pushed and pushed but his eyes kept me there I was static and I willed my legs to get up and go but they did not move. He had placed my body under a justu.

"Oh God, Please Sasuke STOP IT! GET OFF! GET OFF!" I cried and clawed at him desperate. Just before he entered he stopped and let go. I felt the control back in my body and I slid of the desk and onto the floor in a heap.

"Shit! Fuck!" He shouted and slammed the wall with his fist causing the stone to crack and leave and impression there.

"You make me so fucking crazy Sakura, you know that?" His voice was shaky and his body was still shaking with rage.

"Why do you do it Sasuke?" I asked him directly staring up at him.

"You know I could of hurt you just then, Sakura? I could of seriously hurt you!" He looked at me incredulously, like he couldn't believe he went that far either.

"You didn't though, but your avoiding the question,"

He threw a wary look at me but I couldn't not know now, not after I had asked, not now I had finally let go.

"Answer me this first, that time the one a week ago…did it mean nothing?"

This question took me back and stunned me, he was apprehensive and concerned. He was asking if I loved him, if I meant it… he was concerned about feelings, he was thinking about them, feeling them not just any feelings but feelings of love.

"No, it meant everything," I said, because he had to know, to know that I loved him, so much it was ebbing away at me so slowly, killing me.

"I want power, Orchimaru can give me that," He said simply.

And that was when I snapped.

"Power?"

"Yes,"

"All of this, all those lives… for power!"

How had he not realised it yet? That this power Orchimaru had was so artificial, so unbalanced and dark that it couldn't possible survive in this world, not now, not after the treaty that Naruto had done, not after friendships had formed and there was a huge united front dedicated to good and protecting the peace now. That power that Sasuke was seeking, it was a dying breed now, something that could be taken ever so easily.

I knew how.

I touched his face, he closed his eyes and put his hands on mine, breathing in, like he was smelling my scent, he kissed each finger tip.

"How can you not realise it yet? That his power is absolutely nothing?"

"Sakura, you've seen those things, nothing can beat them, the world Naruto has built up will fall,"

I only smiled at him.

"Your wrong, your so wrong, I will show you how worthless his power is. I hope realise quickly that the power you have now? That feeling you have for me, is so much more powerful than anything he could ever give you,"

And with that I walked away, knowing what I had to do next.

****

Sasuke Pov.

Her hands that clawed at me and her screams of desperate terror were the things that snapped me back to reality and stopped the red hot anger instantly from pumping around my veins. And I suddenly saw what I had done. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were wide and held the full force of terror and pain and hurt.

"Shit, Fuck!" I slammed my fists into the wall penting out my anger another way, I was angry at myself however anger had washed away and remorse hit me like a steam train.

"You make me so fucking crazy Sakura, you know that?" My voice was still shaky, my body still shook due to the sudden loss of anger fuelling it.

"Why do you do it Sasuke?" her eyes soft and searching her voice was full of curiosity it was as if nothing had happened to her. I looked at her incredulously.

"You know I could of hurt you just then Sakura? I asked her. I wasn't sure she had understood the whole situation.

"You didn't though, anyway your avoiding the question," I was taken back by her faith in me, I barely snapped out of it in time….

Her question though I didn't want to answer it she knew it already she just wanted me to say it. However if she wanted me to answer she would have to confirm something for me first.

"Answer me this first, that time the one a week ago…did it mean nothing?" I needed to know that these feelings weren't for nothing that they were not a burden to me and that she was mine. I could tell that this question took her off guard by the surprise on her face.

"No, it meant everything," Her answer set my body on fire again, but this time a different fire, a fire that wanted to posses not destroy. I looked at her, her hair tasselled and falling down her shoulders out of its bindings, her lips deep red and bruised, her eyes glorious green. Mine. I knew now however that she was expecting me to answer her question.

"I want power, Orchimaru can give me that," There is was plain and simple but so necessary to me … for reasons I forgot sometimes and blurred inside my mind now.

"Power?" She said, I saw her mind trying to register this.

"yes,"

"All of this, all those lives… for power?" She spoke quietly and she looked shocked as if it didn't make sense. I knew however that this power was the only thing worth having. Look at what Orchimaru had created how could you win against those things? The ninja world would fall, that was certain.

She looked at me with sad eyes, like she pitied me. Her hands came up to my face and touched it, letting me feel her soft skin against mine, her scent filling my senses and her chakra wrapping around me setting my desire on fire.

I wanted her, so much, I wanted every inch of her, I wanted to kiss every tip starting with her fingers which I pressed softly to my lips, wanting to take my time and to love it completely and re-write my wrong.

"How can you not realise it yet, that his power is absolutely nothing?" She asked quietly her eyes searching mine.

"Sakura, you've seen what those things can do, nothing can beat them, the world that Naruto has built will fall," I had to tell her, I didn't want to though.

However she only smiled at me.

"Your wrong, your so wrong, I will show you how worthless his power is. I hope you realise quickly, that the power you have now? That feeling you have for me, is so much more powerful than anything he could ever give you,"

Her voice so beautiful uttering words into my ear. The power she had given me, the power to love her so completely, she was right it was so powerful but it couldn't beat that dark power, how could a flower beat a stick?

And with that she walked away.

Leaving my body hot and wanting with desire pulsating through me.

I grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going Sakura?"

****

Sakura Pov.

I had my plan forming in my brain, etching itself so clear that I could imagine every detail. However when he grabbed my arm and twisted me around to face him and I saw the expression on his face. His wonderful black eyes blazing alight with an internal fire, his body radiating heat, I could feel his pulse and his chakra wrap around my body ever so softly, feather light. My plan had been snapped out oh my head as I was instantly caught up in him, his fire and passion slowly and deliciously being consumed, ever so willingly.

His hands were in my hair twirling a strand around his fingers brining them up to his mouth and kissing it before moving to my face. The skin on his fingers was rough and traced circles down my face before his lips came down upon mine, moulding together his tongue tracing their outline, being let in and twisted and turned with my own setting my whole body alight at the intimate contact.

My hands now on his skin pulling myself closer and closer trailing up his arms until they rested on his chest slowly pulling his shirt off and over his head so he was exposed and I could revel in thought that I could touch him like this, completely inhibited without guilt or concern. His skin so beautiful and looked so dark with the low lighting.

"God Sakura you make me crazy, so fucking crazy," his voice wonderful low, deep and husky creating shivers that went up my spin and bounced enticingly around my head, heating my own passion up, setting my own body alight.

"I know, I'm sorry I will make it up to you," I smiled coyly at him. This had created my desired effect, I wanted to tease him, to the point where he would crazy if he couldn't have me. Just to be wanted by this man, finally I could let myself feel happy, ecstatic, I had him, he wanted me. He wanted me. He wanted me. That thought sent me on a high like no other.

His eyes burned with an intensity I had never witnessed before. Suddenly I was up against the wall my legs around his waist with his arms around me, on my legs, running up the curve of my body his touch burning and itching my skin as it begged to be touched again by those hands. Again his hands came up to my face cupping it tenderly.

"I love you, I love you, I cant believe how much I love you," He whispered looking straight at me with those burning black eyes, no redness, it was real this time, completely honest. I was so taken back by the sheer force of them, of what he was saying, of how tender his touch was, of how much I had wanted him to touch me so tenderly. I smiled, tears pouring out my eyes as I kissed him throwing my arms around his neck. I was soaring, I was an eagle. His body, my body so close together and the delicious heat, the explosion of sparks that over took me completely.

"I love you," I whispered back looking right back at him in return.

****

Sasuke Pov

I couldn't take it anymore, her teasing me I was too far gone with the need to have her now, but this time not out of passion and lust, but out of love. The need to express it physically was immense the need to feel that connection was unbearable.

My hands on her face cupping it her skin so soft and utterly beautiful and mine.

"I love you, I love you, I cant believe how much I love you," I whispered to her looking at her intensely so she would know, I had to get my message through. Her face lit up, her smile spilled out from her lips. Finally, finally I had made her smile, she was happy her eyes were alight and beautiful, a dazzling emerald that I could lose myself in. Tears were leaking from her eyes but they only radiated her smiling complexion.

"I love you," She said simply pulling away from me after she kissed me. Her voice singing and melodic.

And that was it, I picked her up and placed her on the floor and I was above her. I trailed kisses down her throat sucking her skin. My hands were up her tights kneeing her flesh until I reached her core, I ghosted my fingers over her clothed sex hearing her moan softy at the touch, her body becoming more sensitive at my administrations. Soon my tongue was on her breasts, bringing in one of her strawberry nipples into my mouth, rolling it back and forth, getting off on the sounds that were tumbling out of her mouth.

I was very hard, I could feel my cock throbbing pretty painfully inside my boxers, I needed contact. Bringing her hips to meet mine I slowly grinded against her clothed opening, feeling her hot wetness against me.

"Your so wet Sakura," I rasped into her ear as my movements gave into her wanton moans. She gasped and moaned out. Her hands desperately searching for something to hold onto.

"A-ah! Sasuke, oh… yeah…" Her breaths came out as pants as she tried to speak. Pealing off her panties and circled her clit.

"Ah! No, don't tease," She cried out. She was dripping, her arousal very apparent and filled the air around me, I was downing ever so deliciously in her essence. I rubbed her ever so gently which earnt me chocked cry from Sakura, her eyes displaying red hot fire in her eyes green eyes burning so brightly, alight and alive.

My fingers entered her, they slid in and out of her easily as she was so wet, but she was so hot and her walls clamped down around my fingers and contracted beautiful.

"More, move them more…. Please… oh yes, like that…. Ah!" Her instructions and cries for more turned me on even more, I was at breaking point. Pulling her up so she was straddling my waist, I was sitting down, her sweet opening just hovering over my cock, moistening the head, the heat radiating off it. Her breasts were pressed to my chest, our noses touching, my hands around her waist and hers stroking my forearms. In one swift movement I was inside her. She was gloriously hot, tight, perfect and amazing.

"A-ahhh!" she cried out, throwing her head back, her body arching into mine as we moved together. My cock pumping in and out of her. The feeling was exquisite.

Her warmth inside and out surrounding me, our charkas had merged together, dancing around the room, winding up so quickly raising higher and higher as the hot white feeling inside of me threatened to explode.

"Oh, yes! Ah-ha, more, so, so good," Moans and words fell out of her mouth. Her breath so warm against my skin as my twisted her hair around my fingers bringing her face towards mine, my lips crashing down on hers. Our tongues together, stroking one another's. The feeling of making love to her being so close, being so deep inside her, it was like nothing I had ever felt before I was flying, stars were exploding.

"God, Sakura… you feel amazing," I breathed out through my teeth trying to keep it together.

"I'm … gonna… oh GOD! Ah, do that, just … that…AH! She screamed out as my hands lifted her hips up and down my cock, slamming her down on my cock, making her take it right to the hilt, over and over, hard and fast.

Her muscles contracted around my cock, getting tighter, sucking me right in.

"You like that?" I asked her biting her ear gently and made her shudder in pleasurable little shivers that bounced up and down her spine, making the liquid coil inside her belly tighten.

"Yes! Yes! Oh… Ah, Ah!" Her fingers were digging into my forearms as she cried out as I continually forced her hips down onto my throbbing cock, ready to explode, her juices running down my cock and down her legs.

"Oh, I'm gonna… ugh… Sasuke," She cried out. I knew what she was trying to say.

"Cum for me Sakura," And with that a screamed tore from her lips. Her walls clamped down hard, her eyes flew wide open and I saw colours bursting from her eyes, her whole body shook, her pussy sucking my cock deeper inside of her milking my orgasm from me.

My hands grabbed onto her hips holding her down as I came hard, harder than I ever had before, my eyes focused on her our bodies tangled together. I emptied my hot load into her. My hands all over her body, my mouth kissing any skin I could get hold of. We were both hot and slick. Still together we lay down panting and caressing her body next to mine, our legs still entwined and her fingers stroking each others finger tips.

****

Sakura Pov

That was amazing… other worldly, it was as if the whole cosmos has exploded within me. My eyes on him the whole time, drinking in his body and concentrating on how his hold on me was so hot and gentle.

We held each other, both coming down off our mind blowing highs. I was still floating, in complete wonderment. His hands in my hair felt divine. My eyes slowly closed as I started to drift off.

We didn't speak a word to each other afterwards but we didn't need to, out bodies were talking, the way our legs were still twisted together and our fingers were linked, one hand on his chest, his in my hair, stroking it softly.

I fell into a blissful sleep. Pushing everything I had to do out of my mind. It didn't matter right now, all I wanted was to have this moment and make it go on forever.

**There we go! Updated pretty fast I think, i would of got it up sooner but when I uploaded this story it only registered 2 words! -_- i was not amused. This one was a hard one to write, i really had to be in the mood and i wanted to really try and get across the idea of making love, as in you actually make love , get what i mean? Meh, anyway Tell me what you think :D You guys are so awesome! I love to read your reviews and i'm so so so glad that so many people are enjoying this story, i love writing it! **

**Thank you! xxxxx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura Pov.**

In the early hours of morning I woke up in the arms of the man I loved. We were still in the communications room, which looked a little worse for wear. I untangled myself from his hold and shook him slightly to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around now supporting himself on his forearms, his black hair falling messily in front of his eyes as his intense gaze fell on me I felt shivers go up my spine. He was so beautiful.

"We cant be seen like this," I said simply getting up and pulling on my clothes, he did the same we picked up some of the radios that had fallen off the work tables. Once finished we headed out of the door, since our rooms were opposite directions I started walking down the hall away from him.

"Where do you think your going?" His voice resonated in my ears, it was so rough and ever so deep.

"To my room,"

"Oh?" At my response he clasped down onto my hands and pulled them behind my back to where he was.

"Don't think I will let you go that easily," He whispered into my ear biting and sucking the junction that connected my head to my neck. A wave of instant pleasurable little tingles spread down my body and breathing became more difficult.

"No… not right now, we haven't been seen for a while people are going to wonder," I said pushing him away watching his eyes narrow down onto me at the gesture.

"Your right,"

"Naturally,"

"Hn," He pulled me into kiss, a very domineering full, hard, possessive kiss that resulted in my swaying a little on the spot once we finished with him just walking away. He smirked in my direction and walked off.

**Sasuke Pov**

I left her there to sway on the spot, looking a little dazzled, naturally. I was rather annoyed that she had turned me down but she was right, people would wonder and then if Orchimaru found out….

Well all hell would break lose.

"Master Unciha Lord Orchimaru has returned and wishes to speak to you immediately,"

Well speak of the very devil himself. It was battle plans I was sure of it, what else could he possibly speak to me for?

I walked to the main gates of his inner quarters. It smelled sticky and was hot, the air was heavy. There was Orchimaru surrounded by his brainwashed whores. Naked all over him begging him to give them more. He obviously was in a good mood today.

"Ah Sasuke Kun, there you are, wont you join us?" Suddenly I was surrounded by naked women with dead eyes and no soul. It was disgusting. I simply pushed past them.

"No thank you, what do you want me for?" I asked not interested in his little sick game today.

"oh, Sasuke wont you indulge them?" He gave a malevolent smile.

"What do you want?" I asked again, this time my voice was harsh and spat out the words. This had an effect as he pushed the women off him and sent them away with their pleas and moans for him not to.

"Sasuke Kun I have the most wonderful news, there has been a big breakthrough in our experiments, they are my finest work they will ensure our victory." His eye had turned into slits, his face twisted his flesh to form some grotesque smile.

I felt it then, the feel of her chakra coming into the room. It was not possible though, she could not be allowed into his inner quarters…

"Flower there you are!" He said delightfully and took her hand and lead us all into his private laberory.

"My dear Sakura, wait until you see what I have accomplished I know you as a superior medic will understand the implications of what I have done."

Inside his laboratory was a single tube filled his pink water and a small child in it sound asleep, except this child had all its veins and muscles exposed, no skin was covering it. Its muscles were way beyond the Childs developmental age. I looked to see Sakura, for a split second I saw her mask completely break as her eyes portrayed the absolute horror of what was being presented to us. Her eyes widened and her chest constricted and tightened and her body shivered. All over in second but it had broke. My eyes narrowed at her when she looked over at me.

DO NOT BREAK THAT MASK!

Otherwise your dead. And he will know.

**Sakura Pov **

Oh, no… no no no no! Not a child, please no. I willed my eyes to be wrong, I willed the that awful awful tube with the pink water to disappear from my eyes. Of course however I knew it wouldn't, I knew how sick this basterd Orchimaru was. I wanted to cry, I wanted to break that tube and save that little boy, who's life had been taken away from him so unjustly and so early …

"You see my flower? See how brilliant it all is? He is so young, he can take the Chakra, of course he can and I can manipulate his body and mind so perfectly because he is so young! It is so simple why had I never thought of it before?" He was more talking to himself that he was to me but I could tell he wanted me to coo over him. To marvel in utter amazement and this outstanding achievement, even though it was so sick and wrong but was so simple to do

….

So easy to undo

…

My resolve took over. This was the last straw, this child would be it.

Enough now, Enough.

"Master it truly is amazing, I have never in my wildest dreams believed that such a thing could be done." I said and he looked satisfied. He took Sasuke and Kabuto into his inner most chamber and left me to be led out by some guards, drooling and eyeing me up and down. I would not leave though I would not go.

"Leave now," I commanded to the guards my voice absolute and demanded obedience. I wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing and second in command only to the greatest Ninja that ever lived.

"But My Lady Orchimaru orders where that you leave immediately,"

"Oh really? And do you plan on bringing me out by force?" I smiled ever so sweetly at them knowing that voice was dripping with the sinister acidity I felt. They looked worriedly at each other, not wanting to fight with me. My almost faultless victory against the punishment chamber had now spread and had commanded respect from all of Orchimarus subordinates who had thought I was simply a play thing. I was on the same playing field as the feared Unciha. They simply left the room and I stared at the child in the pink liquid. In one swift movement I broke the glass and saw the fluid pool around my feet and caught the child now gasping for breath flying his hands around, one punch and I would be thrown across the room unconscious. I held his hands down using all my strength and looking him straight in the eye.

"Shhh, I'm here to help," I put my hands directly over his heart and injected a shot of pure Chakra into his heart. The boys eyes widened and his body shook. The muscles bulged out so much that the veins inside exploded and he screamed. I had to work quickly restraining him down I used my hand to heal his broken vessels and used this to disconnect the muscle. My pure Chakra was doing what it was supposed to, it was ridding the body of the modified Chakra, draining his life force as well in the process as his body could not sustain the real thing. I stabbed in needle of stem cells into him and re-arranged them to where I wanted them to be, replacing lost tissue and blood cells that was being destroyed by the chakra. This boy had the potential Chakra chambers to hold pure chakra, they were just not connected to support pure chakra flow. However I could open them, but therefore turning this boy forever into a ninja, something nature never intended for him. It was the only way to save his life. I opened them and his heart sprung into action to quickly I also lost my concentration. It was working, his body was working with my Chakra, his life force connecting with it, binding so quickly. His replenished body strong enough to sustain it, it was now flowing through his body and then his eyes flew open. They were green just like mine and looking up at me terrified.

He screamed and looked around breathing so rapidly.

"Shhh, shhh, your okay now, I'm here to protect you, stay close don't stray from my side and we will get out of this god forsaken place." I stroked his dark brown hair and smiled reassuringly at him.

"The snake man," He whispered as if the very mention of him would automatically summon him here before us.

"I wont let him touch you, now come with me,"

I picked him up and threw him on my back and ran out of the lab and through the corridors down the my room. Throwing all my essentials into my bag. I could not stay here any longer, any longer and I would have to fight for my life to get out of here and I had someone else's life on my hands which I could not risk.

"I feel strange," The little boy said holding his hands out.

"Yes that's the Chakra, you will get used to it, you're a ninja now," I said to him and his face contorted to something of confused realization.

"I'm a what! But I know nothing about ninja's my parents weren't ninjas,"

"Your one now I had to turn you into one, I'm sorry you can hate me if you want but it was the only way to save your life,"

"I don't hate you," He said very quietly and jumped on my back as I tossed my back pack to him.

"That's good, hold onto this for me, hold on tight." I said to him and hurriedly opened to door and ran down the to lab.

**Sasuke Pov.**

I knew something was up, I could feel it, her chakra had gone up much more than it should. Orchimaru hadn't noticed yet but I had and I kept tabs on it. It soon faded.

"Sir we have a problem," One of Orchimarus guards flew the door open. We all looked up at him.

"This better be important or I wont be very happy," Orchimaru drawled out his skinny little eyes narrowing dangerously onto the guard.

"Its Lady Sakura, She has taken the child sir, she has done something to him, he's not as he once was, he… well he looks like he's back to normal … she's gone to laboratory sir,"

The table had gone quiet as we tried to understand the implications of this. It was pretty clear. She was on a war path. The child had been too much. She had broken. And she was dangerous when she was pissed. Orchimaru stormed out of the chamber and into his personal lab only to find dead pieces of muscle and pink liquid, darker in colour because of the blood. He screamed with rage and ordered everyone to the main laboratory.

NO! NO! NO! my mind screamed. She would die. I could not let that happen. She was mine. My own personal fire and light. I ran faster than them and caught up to the main laboratory only to find her busting through the main laboratory doors, she exploded them off their hinges with her fists only to expose a colossal room filled the bring with rows and rows of test tubes one after another, maybe 300 hundred of them. Almost all of what we had. There was another 100 in the secret lab, something I'm sure Sakura didn't know about.

She walked down the path that divided them and within an instant rows and rows of tubes exploded. A thousand shards of glass came into my vision and our soldiers fell to the floor shaking, screaming and violently exploded, veins bursting, muscle falling, original bodies forming, being put together.

All our plans falling from broken glass bottles. And this beautiful pinked haired emerald eyed angle at the heart of it all.

**Sakura Pov.**

Resolution done. Glass exploding as I put out my hands and spread out my pure injection of charka through the glass and directly into their hearts. Unlike the child however they could not be saved. It would kill them, they had completely transformed a and their bodies were too old. All I could do was return them to their human forms. It was a necessary evil. To save and protect the future, my friends and village.

I turned to see Sasuke, the expression of pure wonderment graced his features. He looked at me with the eyes of pure terror.

"RUN! SAKURA RUN!" He bellowed out to me and I suddenly came back to life. My senses alert and sensed a thousand different Chakras charging at me all at once.

Sasuke's Sword was drawn and I saw him take flight, so quick he knocked down his opponents so swiftly.

"GO!" He shouted again and my legs kicked into action. As I turned to run my eyes caught a slight glimpse of the hundreds of faces of Orchimarus guards and subordinates.

"Hold on tight," I whispered to the boy.

My legs kicked down the walls the sound was terrific, the sound of these hell bidden walls crumbling. I ran down a corridor, knowing on instinct where to go, knocking down the walls to get there. One more. One more. GO GO GO! Run for your life. My mind screamed at me as I felt an increasing Chakra creep on me

Then BAM! Light, the sun. Air. So fresh and I was out. I turned to see Sasuke inches away from me.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him. My heart ached so much.

"Go," He said his voice resolute.

And I went. So fast. I did not stop running until I saw the gates of Kohona. It was only then I collapsed onto the floor ordering the guards to go tell Naruto of my arrival and to attend to the child immediately.

Then the world went black and slipped off my own minds edge.

YAY! Fianlly got this chapter up. Sorry it took so long I have had no internet since I moved into my new house and only this evening got internet! after 3 weeks i was dying :P Anywho... in second year at university so now working really really, this semster i have a really full scedual so i wont be writing as much, so please please please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter I have a pretty clear idea of where this is going but i was playing this the idea of a squeal? Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! :D

xxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakura Pov**

My sight was splashed with light as my eyes opened to a room with plain walls and … Ino ….

"Hey there, you're not gonna zone out on us again right? Because Naruto has _a lot _of questions for you," She said a smile playing on her lips and her eyes encased with worry.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, I could remember what had happened a part of me was proud that I had held out hat long after losing so much chakra destroying those things.

"16 hours," She replied and watched as I sat up fast, suddenly alert that I had lost almost 3 days, and his troops would be immobilizing any day now…

"Shit! Ino I need to see Naruto right now!"

I shot up out of bed only to pushed right back down by my friend, she shot me an incredulous look.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is going on forehead! You come back from Sound village after being kidnapped and then suddenly get given a top secret mission that not even the ANDU is in on and then you come back with your chakra completely drained with a small child on your back,"

Something clicked in my brain, the child of course! I had saved a child … and brought him back here, where the hell was he? I was sure he would be in hospital right now but where would he go after? His family had been murdered… he was a ninja now too…

"Where is he? The child? How is he doing?" I asked again and Ino gave me another searching look. I could tell she was trying to keep up, she didn't know anything, only me Naruto and Shikamaru and the other village's leaders did. My brain was racing at an alarming rate, images of malformed human turned monsters flashed through my brain, Sasuke hacking down a hundred men … Oh God! Sasuke I had left him there, after he saved me and the child, I had left him to face the consequences. However he had killed so many so quickly it was astounding something told me that if anything bad did happen to him it wouldn't be for long, he was dangerous, deadly dangerous.

" The child is fine, he's in the child care unit recovering very well physically even though we found that his chakra chambers had been forced opened… hm Sakura would you like to tell me how on earth that child managed to become a ninja?" She gave me a hard look. I knew what I had done was wrong, that child would forever be forced to live a life of a ninja when nature had not chosen that for him. This was a serious moral dilemma, something no medic should have assisted but he would have died without experiencing life in all its fullness…

"Ino … he would of died if I hadn't, there are things that are going on that are bigger than this, sound are planning a war Ino, in a couple of weeks we will, whether we like it or not will be involved in a full scale battle. We will be faced with monsters we never dreamed of and we will have to fight them to save our village, to save ourselves, do you understand? That boy had been turned almost completely into something so unethically grotesque that I had no choice, life of a ninja or death,"

Ino just stood there her eyes had got very wide and her body shook at the words war. No ninja or civilian alike wanted to hear that word, not ever because it meant that friends would die, things would change and we would be forced to make choices we never thought we would have to make. Like the choice I made.

"We're going to war?" Her voice shook even as she said it.

"Yes, we are and I need to talk to Naruto right now," I said my voice stern and unnervingly calm. She simply nodded and let me get up.

"Ino don't tell anyone, promise, I will visit the boy soon after I talk to Naruto," I commanded rather than asked. I did practically run this hospital and the best doctor they had. She seemed to get out of her daze and look at me and nod. I really shouldn't of told her but I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, many people though Ino couldn't keep a secret and they would right in saying that if they were talking about relationship scandals and gossip but she was one of the most professional people I had ever met when it came to her job as a medic and as a ninja.

I walked straight out of the hospital with people turning their heads and shouting at me to come back, that I hadn't been discharged yet but I didn't listen I had to tell Naruto. Walking through town was pretty amusing with people whispering about me and the strange little boy I had brought back, obviously the secrecy of my mission was big talk over the village. Walking up to the tower I saw the guards on duty for that day, they didn't even stop me as I walked up the spiral staircase.

"Naruto," I said as I walked straight into his office.

"Sakura, you're meant to be in hospital! They told me all your chakra drained away, you were beyond exhausted," He looked up from his paper work which he was actually doing, well miracles can happen.

"Eh, I got better, anyway Naruto I'm here for my de-brief and boy have I got a lot to tell you," I said with him nodding.

"I'll say no word from you and you turn up with some kid and your chakra gone," His voice was stern but not unfriendly, Naruto knew what was going to happen.

"Yeah, that little boy was Orchimarus newest creation, he had turned him into one of those monsters, I … I just couldn't take it anymore it was a kid Naruto," I took deep breath to gather up my thoughts, trying to organize strings of sentences in my mind.

"That makes no sense, why would Orchimaru be turning young ninjas into these things? I thought that was impossible, wouldn't his chakra reject that modified crap?" He asked. I was pretty impressed with his grasp on the medics' side, maybe all the medic stuff I told him actually got through to him. However he was wrong in thinking that Orchimaru had gotten a readymade ninja.

"…He was a civilian," I said and watched as it suddenly dawned on Naruto what had happened.

"Sakura…" His voice very dangerous and slow, I had only heard that voice once before used on Sasuke when we were teenagers when Naruto was hell bent on dragging him back to Kohona.

"Listen to me, that boy had his life stripped away from him if I hadn't turned him into a ninja then he would of died and that's worse, I couldn't take his life away from him, not when I could give it back," I finished with Narutos gaze softening on me.

"After that I knew I had to get out of there quickly but before that I went into the main chamber and destroyed about 300 of those things," At this Narutos eyes got very, very wide.

"You what! Sakura that's almost a unit full how on earth did you do that!" He shouted out with a look of triumph in his eyes. From his perspective that was 300 less we would have to fight and the odds of us getting out of this was better.

"The way to kill them is to inject a shot of pure chakra directly into their chakra source,"

He went very quiet and looked down to the ground. He was thinking hard, you could almost see the cogs turning in his brain.

"Sakura, you fucking genius! We can defeat them! We can win!" He shouted out. His smile showing off his boyish features that I loved to see, however he had missed the point.

**Sasuke Pov**

There I was standing outside; my clothes covered in blood as I felt the sun hit my face and feel the blood crisp up. I could fell his rage, the white hot anger that over took him completely. I turned around and saw his snake like neck and jaws as he retreated from the sunlight. He hissed venom and his eyes looked like they could kill anything if he wished them to die. His neck twisted back into place and his jaw retracted back and his face shifted back into a quiet fury.

"So looks like our little flower has betrayed us, she will pay I will make her watch as I kill everyone she loves, and then torture her slowly," He spat out and walked away beckoning me to come. My insides burned at the thought of his hurting her though, he wouldn't get close.

He didn't say a word all I knew was that the next moment I was impaled with his hand as it busted through my flesh and stomach. I screamed out in agony as he twisted his fist. I felt the blood gush out and the sharp uncontrollable pain that had overtook my body.

"Don't forget Sasuke that I am your master! Never forget that your body is mine for the taking and I can do as I please, never forget who you are and why you seeked me out, I own you body and soul, she may have been good a fuck I don't doubt it but she is just and always will be a pretty little pussy and you were about to throw everything away for her."

He took his hand out of my body and I fell to floor and he walked away. I couldn't even comprehend his words as my body shook in agony.

"Someone heal him," He drawled out as he walked almost leisurely to his chambers.

I felt the pain slowly ebb away from my body and I shook from the freedom of it.

"Master Orchimaru wishes to see you, get up," Kabuto said once I had completely healed.

My punishment I guessed as I walked solemnly down the corridors to the familiar doors. My face perfectly calm, my mind retreated from the thought of experiencing the pain from earlier but I wanted to fight my body contorted into a defensive pose as if getting ready.

"I'm not going to punish you my dear Sasuke kun, though that little whore betrayed us she did leave us with a most precious gift, I heavily underestimated her abilities as a medic, I should have kept an eye on her more she was Tsunade's pupil after all. The rumors of her exceeding her were indeed true," He leered out; he looked almost in awe of his sums he had placed on his board. I had no idea what they conveyed but whatever they were they had kept Orchimaru from going psycho.

"Your little Sakura flower has done something remarkable, I didn't think it could be done but she has done it, it's quiet extraordinary."

My mind was going off at a hundred miles an hour, I tried to think of what had happened just mere hours ago, herself in the mist of breaking glass …. And a boy, of course she had the boy with her, the boy in the tube.

"Our Little Flower has just given us the formula to create a whole new race of ninjas, a whole new army without use of modified Chakra." He stated

I sat back in shock; she had created a ninja and had left her legacy to the darkest, sickest ninja in the whole history of the world.

**Sakura Pov **

"Naruto he knows how to create ninjas, a whole load of them, I didn't have time to cover my tracks, my imprint is there he will figure it out,"

I watched as the news that the most feared ninja had the secret to unlocking ninja potential without the risks of modified chakra. His face hardened like stone and his features tightened up as he looked up at me straight in the eye with a fierce defiance.

"He won't win; I will make sure of that,"

I believed him. I had only seen Naruto like this when he had promised me that he would bring back Sasuke. When he had promised me he would make Hokage, when he promised me he would change the world.

"Well we need to start talking tactics fast, they are coming and soon we need to get organized, send for help from the other villages I know Gaara will help but we need the others as well. I will get the medical staff ready, I will make sure the hospital is ready for a war environment and we need to get the civilians out." I concluded this looking at Naruto as he nodded his head to everything I had said.

"I will set up a conference today with the elders and all of the captains of divisions, I will send word for when it is," He sat down and started to rummage through his papers hurriedly completely focused on the immense task ahead.

"… er Naruto … what about the boy?" He looked up kind of dazed

"What?"

"The boy Naruto the boy I saved! Who I turned!"

"Oh yeah… I don't know what about him?" I signed in frustration he was so stupid sometimes.

"BAKA! He has no family or anything here or anywhere and he is still a child who's gonna look after him?"

Naruto looked at me blank.

"Naruto …. Please tell me you have thought about this," I was getting increasingly angry

"Well, Sakura- Chan …" Oh no … not that name I knew what was coming next

"Maybe you can look after him? Since you saved him and all," I could feel the rage emanating off my body as Naruto looked slightly terrified. I clicked my knuckles.

"Naruto. You. BAKA!" I screamed

"I can't take care of a child!"

"It would only be temporary until we find him a family," He said with his eyes wide and his voice shuttering over his words … I guess he had picked that up from Hinata.

I thought about it, I couldn't in any way look after a child it was simply impossible I was second to Naruto in the village, I ran the hospital, I was one of the sub captains of the ANBU, I taught at the academy. My life was hectic I barely had time for me let alone a child. However I did somewhere deep deep down inside of me have that craving for a child to have as my own … a mother instinct I suppose but that was deep, deep, deep down.

"You better promise me that it's temporary," I hissed at him as I walked away and slammed the down off its hinges.

So I went back to the hospital to find that little boy, I couldn't remember much of what he looked like all I remembered was that his eyes were exactly the same color as mine, a vivid green.

"Ah Miss Haruno," The receptionist called out as soon as I entered the building.

"Hey Suzie, could you tell me which room the boy I rescued is in?"

"You left the hospital before you got discharged again!" She chided me. I wasn't one for staying long in the hospital; I ran the place I didn't want to spend my whole god damn time in it!

"Yeah, yeah, room?" I waved my hand dismissively at her, ignoring the irritated sigh she made as she flipped through the records for me.

"Room 218, the recovery unit,"

"Charts?"

"Ino has them,"

I rolled my eyes, she of course she would have them. In my disorientated state I had missed her connection with him when she mentioned about his new found ninja ability.

"Where is she?"

"She will be in the Intensive care unit; she is training some new doctors right now,"

"Thanks Su, see ya later," I called as I ran to the Intensive unit. I always hated this place the most, some of the things you saw in here … though now nothing could compare to what I had seen at Orchimarus base.

I saw Ino standing before a group of hopeful perspective doctors. They all looked fascinated with what was being shown to them, a couple of them had their eyes wide in shock and one or two were standing, observing and taking careful notes.

"Ino, I need his charts," She would know who I meant.

"Here now sod off don't want you to scare all the students away now,"

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked off down the hall to the other side of the hospital to the recovery unit.

I opened the door to find a little boy sitting on the bed reading a book from the hospital library we had in the pediatric unit. He looked engrossed in the book but quickly looked up to stare at me with those bright beautiful green eyes. He was a cute kid, chestnut colored hair that fell just over his big eyes and to top it off he had a natural rosy blush.

"Hey there you, I've seen your charts, you're doing really well you should be out of here anytime soon," I can't help smiling at him. His eyes softly sweep over me before he registers who I am, when he does his face beams up at me.

"It's you!" He voice was soft and sweet. How on earth can this boy be a ninja? He clearly hasn't grown up knowing he would be ninja, his actions are too soft, too gentle. His eyes are so beautiful and exactly like mine, the resemblance is uncanny.

"Glad you remember me; do you remember much of what happened to you?" I ask him and watch his face contort into a one of concentration.

"… I know I'm a ninja now, and I remember my house being engulfed in flames just before my father pushed me out of the house … and that snake man …" His voice went so quiet at the mention of Orchimaru. I was surprised by how articulate he was, for a young boy he had a gift for expression. He was clever.

"Do you remember being put into the tube?" I sat on his bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not really, just the pain of feeling like my body being torn into two and the incredible weight I felt after, like I was dragging another person on my shoulders that was twice as heavy as I was," He said again, his voice made it sound like he was reciting poetry.

"You have a lovely voice, what were you before it happened?"

"I was healer,"

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. He was a natural healer, of course he would be, his body had the potential for carrying Chakra, it just hadn't produced any … but his life force was so strong that he had subtle ninja-like abilities already.

"You were? Well me and you have more in common than just our eyes," I smiled warmly at him as he nodded at me slowly.

"You're a doctor aren't you? You put me back together I remember that,"

"You remember? How?"

"I just remember, I can't say how but I do vaguely remember feeling like there was a monster inside of me, that it was trying to push my soul out … but I resisted I went into my safe place in my head,"

I sat there and listened to what this boy was saying, he was describing things that only an accomplished medical ninja could do. Creating safe heavens in one's mind was a complex task and something that required year and years of practice and chakra control. At least that's what I got told. We had been wrong before us ninja perhaps we had under estimated the civilian healers.

"A safe place in your mind? You know it takes years of practice for even the most accomplished medical ninja like me to be able to do that,"

"Ninja rely too much on their Chakra, that's what my mother always said, she said that their Chakra was like their biggest asset but also their biggest flaw," He told me watching my expression change to an expression of complete puzzlement

"What do you mean?"

"Your Chakra is like an extra add on to your life source, everyone has a life source which is infinitely more powerful than Chakra but ninjas have never drawn on this and only ever used their Chakra. As healers we draw on our life force to help others, the more we heal the more we expand our life force and make it stronger and more resilient, if ninja did this who knows what they would be capable of," He concluded and I sat there in wonderment.

It made me laugh, all this time Ninja have been protecting civilians and looked down on healers as people who had a comprehensive knowledge of how herbs and ointments work. Now I had an 8 year old boy tell me all that I had previously thought, all my pre-conceptions had been completely wrong and misjudged.

"Haha! What's your name?"

"Marko,"

"Marko, I'm Sakura and I will be your guardian and as your guardian I think you should go and tell the Hokage exactly what you told me,"

"My guardian?"

"That's right I'm going to look after you until we can find you a new family and home to grow up in, your part of this village now, because of your recent transformation into a ninja you have a responsibility to this village now to protect it to the best of your ability and as such that piece of information could just win us a war,"

"You're my guardian?"

"Is that okay?" I asked smiling at him, for some strange reason hoping he would say yes. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Great, get dressed I will help with the packing, you're going home,"

**Sasuke Pov **

_Sasuke, Sasuke are you coming? Sasuke are you on his side? Are you? After you made love to me? After you told me you loved me? _

Ah. Her voice again. Again. I thought it would go away once I realized my feelings for her but no it made it harder her voice, those dulcet tones bouncing around in my head saying the things I don't want to hear make it so much harder.

_Your just like him, if you chose him your just like your brother _

That one hurt the most, because deep down inside I knew she was absolutely right, the things I had done for power … I had been blinded by hatred and revenge but I had done so much, committed so many crimes that I couldn't possibly go back to my old life, my road was chosen but at least now I could choose a different way to walk it.

"Sasuke, its almost time, final battle plans are ready," Kabuto said.

The war was about to start and everything was about the change.

Hey guys! Ah hope I updated quickly enough for you :D I tried so hard to update as soon as i could. I liked writing this one actually the story is really developing I think so yeah excited :D

Review tell me what you think! I loved to read all your comments, they keep me going.

Thank you for reading xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Sakura Pov**

The village was put on red alert as soon as Naruto declared that Kohona was at war with the hidden sound village, his speech was quick, precise and he promised the villagers that this would be the last war, his eyes held a fierce defiance in them, nobody could argue against him.

My job was to organize the hospital. To keep the experienced staff on and to push the trainee doctors with the most potential forward. Numbers, Beds, wards, staff, rotas, shifts all had to be decided. Various medical bases and who would be distributed to which base was also something I had to decide, lucky though that I had Ino for support my most trusted and experienced battle medic.

"Only our best staff and specialist battle medics should be in at the front line, that's Shenly and Elmsford for sure, but also put Briggs and Ridgor on, they're not as experienced in the battle field but they're extremely skilled surgeons," I told Ino as she charted out a map of the various medics bases and placed names at each one.

"Hmmm, I know he's a trainee but he was a ninja before he took a medical route, kind of like you and me, we should place him in there too, his skills are very advanced for his level and he's a fast learner," She concluded. Yes he was good, but he was young I didn't want him see the horrors of war just yet…

"Your right," I signed

"I'm always right forehead," I smirked at the comment, she was trying her hardest to cheer me up but I was in no mood, I had several things to do, one of which was to draw up battle plans since I knew what the other side was planning, and of course I had little Marko to go tell his very interesting piece of information.

"We also need to figure out how many medics to a unit of soldiers will be needed for battle,"

"Well there's you and me for starts," I threw her a that's-not-helpful-at-all glance

"Yes there is but I mean for the top ANBU teams, plus the other village's medical staff as well I know Gaara is sending his entire elite medical team to us,"

"Well you did train most of them," Ino laughed and put them down on the map on main base.

"Then hidden rain village has already sent a message back confirming their willingness to help us,"

"Naruto is good friends with their leader isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, after he saved his brother on a mission though they were the enemy at the time… well you know what Naruto is like, he saves everything and everyone,"

"Show off," We both laughed at this, but really it was true the whole village loved Naruto and held the utmost respect for him, he really had become the villages hero.

"but they're the only ones that have confirmed but I reckon stone will also, their leader is young like Naruto and holds the same desire as we do, they were the first to sign the peace treaty, apart from Gaara,"

Ino nodded and scrutinized the possible medical team, it was substantial but not enough, not nearly enough for what Orchimarus army was. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, there was little Marko looking worn out.

"I finished unpacking," He said his gaze drifted towards the kitchen looking hopeful that he would find food there somewhere …

"Don't worry, our friends are coming over and they're gonna bring some food," His eyes lit up as he smiled at the prospect.

"Oh look at you! You look like you've healed up nicely!" Ino cooed over the boy as he came and sat down on the sofa with us.

"Of course he did! He had me as his doctor," I said rather smugly giving a quick smile to Marko handing him some tea. Ever since I saw the bare empty room that was supposed to be his I realized that from now on I would have someone else living in this house of mine. Not just that but I would have a child to look after… I didn't have time really to get everything he needed but things like a bed and sheets and his own tea cup (something that was a must, all of us had our own it was kind of a silly friend thing, each cup had a picture on it that represented something about us, mine was a Sakura tree, Ino was a flower, Naruto had a fox and you get the point). Marko's was a quill, because how he spoke sounded poetic, I knew already he was an excellent wordsmith.

"How's your room?" I asked knowing that it really wasn't much but over the years he could create it into his own personal space.

"It's great! It's huge, and I like the view of the market place outside," He said his eyes on the mug examining it.

There was a knock at the door and," Oi! Food!" came a voice from outside the door.

"Yeah, yeah geeze, be a bit more polite will ya?" Ino shouted as she opened the door to Kiba, Neji and Tenten who stood there holding various bags with sweet smelling foods.

"Sakura!" Tenten cried as she pounced on me giving me a massive bear hug, "God, I am so happy your okay, you've been gone for so long I could barely believe it when Neji told me you were back," She said squeezing my hands. I squeezed back feeling happy that I could finally see my friends again, I had missed them all so much, it hit me that I was back home, finally after everything I was home again.

"Hey there Sakura," Kiba said giving me a hug he took a quick glance at Marko and smirked at me, "Geeze Sakura, how long were you away?" He said giving me a knowing glance from Marko to me. Annoyance quickly took over as I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his bruise,

"Yeah well don't ruin a good moment," I threw a mocking scowl as I took his food away from him.

"Anyway what goodies have you brought us?" I excitedly opened the bag to find bowls of steaming noodles in some sticky liquid.

"And we have some skewers and fritters," Neji shouted from the kitchen and a clanging of plates was heard as he brought over cutlery and everyone sat around on the sofas and placed the food on the coffee table.

"Take whatever you want Marko, I bet the hospital food is horrid," Tenten told him passing him a plate.

"So this is little Marko huh? Cute kid Sakura are you sure he's not our love child?" Kiba smirked. I simply threw my chop sticks at him … hard, right on the bruise I already gave him which in turn caused him to yelp and grab the wounded area.

"My parents are not in this world anymore but Sakura sensei rescued me, protected me and gave me new life, so in a very real way she is like my parent in all aspects apart from biological sense," Marko said as he chewed on some noodles his voice sounded as though he was in deep thought.

"Ahh! You're too cute!" Tenten and Ino both cried in unison.

"I heard he is going to be in the meeting tomorrow," Neji remarked.

"Yes he is, his previous background in civilian medics could be crucial in how we fight this war," I remarked rather soberly. The prospect of war again and with Orchimarus creatures made me feel sick and terrified. The thought of losing people I loved, the very people in this room could die and be gone within a blink of an eye.

"Why now though? When we are finally starting to forge friendships with the other villages? We are stronger than ever," Tenten stated

"All the more reason to strike, watch us fall, to test those friendships to breaking point," I said to her my voice hard. "When I was there, Orchimaru said something that chilled me to my very core, he said there are no morals in war, those who once pledged their loyalty will run and those new bonds will be once again broken,"

"He wants to keep the circle of revenge going," Neji stated to everyone and we all nodded.

"If our allies run, he thinks we won't forgive them," Ino more asked than stated.

"He doesn't know Naruto, he doesn't understand the hold he has on people and he hasn't counted on the younger generation, our generation who have had to cope with the effects of the last war, parents lost, homes broken and how strongly we want to protect what we have," I was speaking so passionately my voice trembled with defiance and anger, suddenly I couldn't wait for the war to start so I could kill that basted. A little hand placed itself on my shoulder and I looked down to Marko who was busy slurping away at his noodles.

"Don't worry, you will win!" He smiled brightly as if that comment put an end to all our worries.

"So Marko, how long are you staying?" Tenten asked him, beaming at him her eyes all full of gooey adoration, seriously I feared for Neji.

"I'm going straight after the meeting along with the rest of the evacuees,"

"Damn straight you are! You're not staying here one moment later either, it's not safe anymore at all,"

"Wise decision after what happened to Sand, that surprise attack killed quarter of the civilians," Neji said in a sober voice.

"When is Gaara getting here?" Kiba asked

"Tomorrow, he is sitting in the meeting and the transcripts are being sent to all the other villages ASAP" I stated.

"Ha! Marko you're gonna have to deal with some very important people, don't get too nervous now, just picture them all in their underwear!" Kiba mused and he and Marko both busted out laughing into hysteria. The rest of us looked at each other grinning mischievously at the prospect.

Evening. And the others had left just leaving me and Marko who was looking very sleepy. It was around 10 in the evening and there was another knock at the door…

"Kakashi?" I was slightly shocked, he never paid me unexpected visits; he normally let me know if he was coming over…

"Hi Sakura, sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over I've been stuck in meetings, I haven't welcomed you back yet properly thought you could use a friend to vent all that weight on your shoulders,"

My once Sensei now very close friend knew exactly what I needed and I collapsed into his arms resting my head on his on his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Over the years me and Kakashi had developed a very close relationship with each other, not anything sexual or that close but we were comfortable enough with each other that in times when you needed more intimate comfort, he was there and vice versa.

"Ah you know me to well, come in,"

He entered the room and his eyes fell upon the sleepy child who looked very curious to find out who this new person was.

"Marko, this is Kakashi, he used to be my Sensei back in the day," I mused grabbing a cup and put the kettle on to boil.

"Oh, that makes more sense," He said as he passed his mug, " Could I have some hot milk …" he asked his voice low and shy.

"Whoa, cute kid," Ah …. Even Kakashi had fallen under this kid's charm.

"Of course you can, does it help you sleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, it helps me too, I'll have some with you," I said smiling at him, making sure he knew that it was okay to ask for things, it was his house too now.

"I'll join you guys too," Kakashi piped in. I gave him an incredulous look and almost fell about laughing.

"O...Okay," I said trying to stifle the hysteria that threatened to take over.

"What! What's so funny about that? Cant an old man get some hot milk too?"

That was it the laughter over took me as I clutched my sides and laughed.

"Oh my God, the great copy ninja wants hot milk! Ha-ha! Aww, poor little ninja warrior, can he not sleep?" I cooed over him pulling at his cheeks feebly as my body wracked with laughter.

"Right that's it, out you go," He hiked me over his shoulder as I squealed and kicked at him to put me down in-between my laughing, he spun me round, I heard the giggles of Marko as well, who also spurred Kakashi on. In the end I managed to disentangle myself from him and wobble back down to earth, his arms around me, making sure I didn't fall.

"Are you sure he's just your Sensei?" Marko asked again his voice very skeptical.

"Ha she wishes! She is actually secretly in love with me!" Kakashi rather arrogantly said as he plopped himself back down onto the sofa as I stumbled my way into the kitchen to put the milk on.

"No, she loves the black haired ninja who saved us," Marko said.

My Heart Stopped. My vision stayed still and my body was paralyzed. Kakashi would know instantly who he was talking about, I hadn't told anyone, not even Naruto about my close encounters with Sasuke, I was too ashamed, too messed up and broken, and it seemed like a distant memory that only haunted my dreams.

"Oh does she? What does he look like again?" Kakashi asked, his voice gave anyway nothing. There was nothing I could do about it now; I just waited for all hell to break loose.

"He had black hair like a raven, and deep black eyes but sometimes they went red and spun around, I saw it happen when he killed those people who were coming after Sakura Sensei and he saved us and looked very sad when he kissed Sakura Sensei goodbye," He said. It wasn't his fault; he had no idea who Sasuke was.

"Oh really! Wasn't he one of the bad guys?"

"No, he fooled them, he is on our side, though I don't know what's happened to him now, he didn't escape with us…"

My heart slammed in my chest so hard I couldn't breathe. What had happened to him? I had left him to the wolves.

"Here you go Marko, do you want to drink it upstairs in bed?" He nodded and walked off, leaving just the two of us, the atmosphere heavy and deathly silent.

"So, at the de briefing when you were asked if you had any close encounters with the wanted Ninja Sasuke Unciha and replied no, you were lying not only to the Hokage, who is also your best friend but also have put the whole entire fate of the village at risk too fraternizing with the enemy," His voice was hard, Sharp and spat words at me like angry fire. I just sat there; I had no idea what to say or where to start.

"My God Sakura, how could you be so stupid! You know the consequences, he could of just of been getting close to you for valuable information! How much did you spill!"

"Nothing! I didn't reveal anything of consequence,"

"Yeah you think that now Sakura, if you've given your heart to him, if he's made you feel for him again then what's that going to do to you on the battle field when you have to face him? He won't show you mercy; he will use what you feel against you,"

"NO!" I shouted. I fisted the material of the sofa, angry, exhausted tears leaked from my eyes.

"No, he wouldn't do that,"

"Yes he will Sakura, this is a guy who left his village! He betrayed everyone! You and Naruto the most!"

"I know! I know he knows that as well, Kakashi, you know me right? Then you know I wouldn't do something so stupid like that, I wouldn't let myself get close unless I knew it could work it to my advantage, I tried to bring him back, reason with him,"

"Oh yeah, and how far did you get?" His voice raised slightly, the anger poured out of every word he spoke.

"He…. Told me he loved me, and don't say he faked it because he looked me straight in the eyes… We ….we made love…." At this Kakashi threw his arms up in the air incredulously and scoffed at me.

"You heard what Marko said! He saved us Kakashi! He saved us!

He looked me dead in the eye.

"Sakura, you're going to tell me the full story from start to finish and then we are going to march you to Naruto and tell him from start to finish, do I make myself perfectly clear,"

Though I was of a higher rank than him his voice exuded an authority much higher than my own. So I sighed and told him everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just gone past 3 in the morning as my story had come to a close and both Naruto and Kakashi sat there in stunned silence.

"That's when I last saw him, after he helped us escape I don't know what's happened to him," Tears had formed in my eyes again and my heart was clenching painfully in my chest, the story of me and Sasuke more painful than I thought it would be to say out loud.

"There's no way he was playing me Kakashi, he has too much to lose and he put everything in danger, the tactics and logic just doesn't add up," The words soothing me and secretly gave me comfort that this story wasn't all just a lie.

"Your right," Naruto confirmed. "But he still didn't come back with you Sakura, he still didn't! Is he still that bent on revenge? Has he fallen that low that even love won't save him?" He asked the pain and desperation in his voice all too apparent.

"No, these things take time Naruto, he is in the stage of turning back to us again, trust me he is becoming so different now he is becoming our Sasuke again, but it won't happen overnight,"

"What does this mean for the battle?" Kakashi asked.

"He won't attack Sakura at least," Naruto confirmed.

"He won't attack you either baka," I said and I knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't if push came to shove he would not hurt anyone from Kohona.

"We could end up winning this war and having Sasuke back!" Naruto his voice sounded so joyous like a little boys.

"Don't assume things Naruto, I don't know what he will do after the war or during it really…"

"Remember Sakura, your now like a weapon and a serious target to the enemy now, you're their best ninjas weakness and you betrayed them, they are going to want to get rid of you quickly," Kakashi warned.

"It's nothing I can't handle, I was the second best there, trust me the normal soldiers are easy. It's those monsters …."

"Yes well, all will be discussed in the meeting, you guys better go and get some rest, tomorrows gonna be a long, long day." Naruto concluded and be both nodded, my brain was reeling from the latest events. Naruto and Kakashi now knew it felt better, slightly to have the burden lessened.

Kakashi left as soon as Naruto dismissed him but I stayed behind.

"Naruto…"

"I knew something had happened, you didn't even mention him not once in the de -briefing and you couldn't even look me in the eye why didn't you tell me sooner Sakura?" He asked his hands over mine his eyes open and showing his vulnerability.

"I didn't know how to, I couldn't even quiet believe what was happening myself, I wanted to tell you I just… it was so messed up ha! Still is really,"

"What's happened to him? Really?"

"He has probably been tortured, to the point that death would have been a better option but Orchimaru wouldn't of killed him, he has invested too much time in him to do that," My voice wobbled trying hard to get the words out, so much so I felt like I had spat them out. Admitting to myself what had happened to him, most likely and that I had let it happen was too much.

"I wonder if he still loves me"

The words just stayed there up in the air making the air heavy and hard to breath, hot arms and a warm body were pressed close to me and armed wrapped around me.

"He does,"

A simple answer that tried to fill the doubts inside of me.

**Sasuke Pov. **

"We move out tomorrow," Orchimaru said. That was that. War was coming soon and it filled the air with a heavy overbearing atmosphere.

Lying on my bed staring at the bare ceiling in the low flicking candle light my thoughts as always turned to her. And with those pleasant bittersweet thoughts lead to ones that unnerved me. My choices, which path would I take? Could I ever live by her side? Could I ever let go of the deep rage I held inside of me for revenge? And would all of these be answered when I saw her again.

**_Ah FINALLY! finished this, I deserve a HUGE beating from you guys, let me have it, it's fine, I will upload faster I PROMISE! Writing the new chapter now as we speak should be up in a couple of days :D yay!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this, I was planning on moving it a bit faster than this but i dont know, just seemed to get a bit too into the details :S_**

**_Thanks for reading, you guys are wonderful!_**

**_(Oh yeah, i passed my assingments! second year semester A In the bag! get in!)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakura Pov**

"Right you got everything ready? Clothes, books, food?" I asked sorting through his bags triple checking everything was there for him. Honestly I felt like a nervous mother whose son was going away for the summer for the first time.

"Yeah I've got everything Sakura Sensei don't worry I packed it all last night, are you okay though? You look very sleepy, didn't you sleep very well?" he asked his face clearly showing his concern for my wellbeing.

"No didn't sleep well at all lots to think about but right now you're my number one priority I want to make sure you've got everything before you go off with the others,"

"Where are they taking us?"

"Deep into the mountains where it's safe, Kohona have several safe houses there off the radar and radio signals so no one can detect where you guys are, it's the safest you're ever going to get," I smiled at him trying to reassure him everything would be okay.

"I've also told Iruka Sensei to take special care of you. Now you're going to have lots of fun! And make lots of friends," I helped him put on his jacket and packed his coat at the top of his bag so if he got cold he could get it out easily.

"Right lets go, we've got a meeting to get to,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On entering the meeting room I saw the faces of Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, and others along with the village elders, everyone seemed to of drawn their gaze to Marko who was squeezing my hand tighter than normal his eyes were down cast to the floor not meeting anyone's gaze. I saw an unfamiliar face, he was dressed in the same sort of attire as Naruto and Gaara and looking at his symbol of four solid black lines I guessed he was the boss guy from there. I found a familiar face of the hidden stone leader, I had met him once before and held him in high esteem, he was someone from our generation like Gaara and Naruto he was young blood who had made their way up to the top quickly.

"I must say I never thought we would be having another all out major war," The hidden stone leader said.

"Yeah well neither did we, but Sakura here was taken hostage and managed to work as a double agent, she uncovered a whole plot to break the peace treaty agreement," Naruto said features had darkened considerably as the prospect of our impending war seemed to be taking a toll on him.

"Well they have succeeded in creating war at least but we shall not break so easily," The rain leader said. His voice was so deep and commanding; suddenly his presence filled the room.

"Are you the double agent in question?" His question was directed at me, his gaze bore into me with a fierce intensity. I simply nodded at him looking him straight in the eye, making sure he knew I wouldn't be intimidated by him. Hell I had been in the presence of the one of the most wanted and feared dark ninja and I didn't let him get the better of me.

"And you are sure you have everything correct? Have you seen these alleged super human mutated ninja?" My gaze turned into a glare as I narrowed my eyes. What he didn't believe us?

"Those things attacked my village and killed my people, please do not insult us and dishonor my deceased warriors and peoples death by your distrust in us," Gaara sharply said, if his words were knives they would have cut him to pieces by now. The leader of Rain simply nodded and leaned back.

"Right shall we get this meeting started?" Naruto chimed in giving Gaara a 'behave' look.

"Right of course we are all here to discuss this impending war. It is a direct attack on Kohona but it has not been the first attack, the first was on Sand, next was Kohona, if they beat us the next on their list is Iron. We believe that Sounds aim is to break the peace treaty the villages have signed, Orchimaru wants to break alliances, he believes other villages will chose their own peoples safety over the new alliances and that the that village who was in need will want to gain revenge, thus creating a vicious circle of hate and war once more. We won't let that happen! We shall let our comrades know that we don't expect them to fight our war, Kohona, Sand and Iron; the new generation will lead the way in this new era of the ninja. This transcript will be sent to every other hidden ninja village." Naruto concluded. His swept across the table and landed on Marko.

"Now before we get started our newest addition to our ninja community who was saved by Sakura here has some very interesting news that could help us strategize against the enemy, so Marko enlighten us," He leaned back and gave him an encouraging smile. The little boy looked up at me his hand squeezing mine under the table; I squeezed back and nodded at him, mentally telling him he was going to be fine. How harsh could they be to a child anyway? The worst that would happen was that they wouldn't listen to him at all.

"Hello, I'm Marko before I became a ninja I was first a civilian healer and my family were held in very high esteem because we could harness our life energy when giving medical treatment. Just like how you medical ninja use your chakra to heal people we use our life force," he said, his voice was so soft and small, his eyes were looking straight forward not looking at anything in particular, almost like he could see all the goings on outside of this room through the wall.

"How can this be? Using life force is extremely dangerous! Just using a bit can almost kill you, there is no way you could use it for healing," An elder remarked waving her hands scoffing at him. At this comment Marko looked directly at her, this time his voice held some weight.

"That is because you ninja never rely on your life force to support your power base on, your life force has not grown at all because you were all blessed with an extra energy source Chakra that your body has enabled you to use and flow freely through your body automatically, however your life force is much more powerful than Chakra and if you use it a little a day it gradually expands and grows with you,"

"There is also scientific evidence to back this up as well, when he told me I started to run some tests on both myself and my comrade Ino. The results are startling, already my I have reduced healing periods by several hours by accessing my own life force and placing a small amount in the patients," I piped in, helping Marko, I knew none of the elders would believe such a small child without the support of a village higher up like myself and Ino.

"So what does this mean?" Gaara asked. His eyes heavily set on the Marko, making a point to everyone that he was taking what Marko was saying seriously.

"It means that if you start teaching your elite Ninja this then their Justus and ninjustu will improve greatly in both power, and frequency. You will find that they won't use up so much energy but do twice as much damage,"

"That's great, however time is not on our side right now and it sounds like this will take time," Kakashi put in, his voice grave and his chin rested on top of his knuckles as his eyes scanned the table barely visible under his lashes.

"If we start training the Elites' now then at least there will be some improvement, it may not be much right now but whatever power or small advantage that will increase power we need to use to beat those things. Sakura our second in command almost died trying to beat those things, we need to be prepared," Naruto concluded. His voice was so full of commanding authority that it filled the entire space of the room and it sat heavily on everyone's shoulders. War was coming soon and people were going to die, people who were important to us, who we loved, who we spent our childhood with, our sad and happy times with, someone's lover, wife, and husband would die, children's parents would cease to exist and there wasn't a single thing we could do to stop it. Because something much more precious was at stake here, the future. A better future a kinder more peaceful future with no wars or hatred at least we were fighting for that, no matter how hypocritical it was or sounded.

"Naruto is right, whatever advantage no matter how small it is, over the enemy is crucial," Gaara added, his body was tense and deathly calm, meaning he was seething inside.

"I second that," The Stone leader said. The power of the room shifted onto the leader of the hidden rain village. His eyes had not moved and his face was contorted into one that displayed someone who was in deep thought. After a few moments he signed and placed his hands down on the table.

"I concede it is the best course of action,"

And there it was decided. All Elite ninja would be trained in being able to expand their life force as to give themselves more of a chance on the field. I looked down at Marko and gave him a beaming smile, he may have just saved some people's lives and he was only 7!

"Excuse me, Hokage, Leaders and Elders but Marko must be escorted to the evacuee point immediately,"

"Of course one of my guards will escort you Marko Kun," Naruto said and called in one of the guards. I looked to Marko who had his bag already in one hand. I squeezed his other and gave him a smile.

"Be safe okay, I'll find you once all of this is over," My voice colored with worry. My mind working frantically to not show my concern too much for his sake and for everyone else in the room. I hadn't known the child for very long but already he worked himself into my being and something deep inside of me thought of him as mine, as my own child, which of course was completely ridiculous.

"I'll be fine Sakura sensei," He whispered back with a slight squeeze. Then he got a very serious look on his face. "Be safe," He quietly said, so softly it barley reached my ears. I nodded at him and then he walked to the door, with one little look back and then he was gone. Something pulled on my heart and my stomach was in my throat. However there was a very important meeting going on so I pushed all those emotions to the back of my head.

**Sasuke Pov **

The army was immobilizing getting ready to start the journey towards Konoha.

War was coming. It filled the air with its presence. Soldiers were getting restless and talking about how they would kill their enemies and laugh as they tore them from limb to limb.

**Sakura Pov **

The meeting was a resounding success, battle plans had been finalized, all the medic bases and teams had been decided and the transcripts had been sent to all the other villages as well. Everything was coming together. Walking down the street was like walking through a ghost town; all civilians had been evacuated along with the children to the safety of the mountains. All the things that I loved about the village were gone, the noise and the hustle and bustle of people walking around, talking and laughing, people selling their produce. All the smells were gone too; its sticky sweet air had gone and was left with the bitter freshness of clean, dead air. That was another thing to add to my list of why I hated wars. Number one was death most pointedly of loved ones. As a ninja I had never once thought of my own mortality though the nature of my job and position within the village meant that I came into contact with death a lot and I did not fear it personally, I only feared of what it would do to others if it took me.

Reaching my house I found it cold and clinical, none of my own personal touches on the walls, the tables or kitchen, they had all been packed up and carted of up into the mountains to along with the rest of Kohona. Sitting down on the sofa I stretched and put my feet up leaving myself to my thoughts. Soon enough he had entered my mind, I had left him, and did he hate me? Was he okay? I had no idea … all that we had gone through was that going to turn into a distant memory, could he never be mine? Or just a whisper of a promise, of a love that had mimicked the water; always moving, and something you could never grasp.

BANG BANG

The sound awoke me from the depths of my thoughts with a startle.

"Yes?" I called opening the door to find pretty much everyone.

"What is this?"

"Your house is the biggest,"

"Naruto, you're the fricken Hokage your house is huge!

"Yes but I'm Hokage and Hinata would kill me if I messed it up," He smiled sheepishly as Hinata hit him playfully.

"So…,"

"House gathering Sakura move out of the way so we can some in!" Kiba called and barged his way through.

Once everyone was inside and had all congregated into the living room we were all silent together. The situation, we were all together all 14 of us and we all realized it could be the last time we were all together.

"Right so… lets lighten the mood shall we? Let's play a game," Kiba said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh yeah what games that?" Ino asked giving him a warning glance.

"It's the guess who just had sex game!"

"IDIOT!" Ino punched him right in the face and watch him fall over. He stood up and rubbed him cheek, still with a smile on his face. I would defiantly be having a chat with her later!

"What! No way! There's no way my Ino would sleep with a dog like you!" Kankaro piped up.

"Oh that's so good! Kiba has had a crush on you for ages!" Hinata cheered and gave Kiba a knowing look whilst he turned bright red.

"Hinata!" He squealed. Kankaro was already taking up all of Ino's attention. Naruto, Shika, Neji, Tenten and Temari had already gone into the kitchen to get the drinks flowing.

"Hey baby what's he got that I haven't?" Kankaro asked his hand sliding down her cheek, Ino gave him a nonchalant glance, signs that she was pretending to hate the attention.

"Geography," She said her mouth twitched to the side giving him mischievous smirk.

"Hell is that all? I'll move tomorrow! Temari! Gaara I'm moving to Konoha!" he shouted out.

"Good!" the other two shouted back.

Day's pasted and I had been run off my feet busy, each day there was something new to go over, medical staff and provision and equipment distribution to all the medic bases and teams had to be finalized. Overall division leaders had to be decided and briefing each division with their main objective and strategy was a must. Not only that by the training of all special opts and elite ninja teams in using life force energy was also going on, something me and Ino had to go do. We also had new alies on our side the hidden Stone and Mist had sent us war provisions, a small proportion of their elite ninja and another moderate size of their ninja army. They had also sent us a written contract and agreement that in the event that our village becomes damaged or we gain substantial losses of both Ninja and medical they would help us rebuild. Naruto was over the moon and sent out to deepest thanks to them both.

Today however was the day we moved out to war. Everything was set up I had my provisions I was with the elite ninja team, we would be one of the first to encounter the monsters Orchimaru had in store for us. Everyone looked grim, the prospect of war had so many people terrified and also fired up.

We walked to war. Today. The last war would begin.

**Sasuke Pov**.

We had almost reached Kohona but as I and the rest of the army carried on we could sense a huge amount of charka, it was colossal. We had reached no man's land and as we got there, we had our enemy there waiting for us. Hundreds and hundreds of shinobi stood there waiting their chakra wrapping around the air as if this war was going to be conducted in a dome of desperate anger and resentment.

Of course this wasn't all of them. Oh no I knew that they would have more, just like how we would have more coming in at other directions, some would try and break down Kohona.

"Ah look our enemies have come out willingly to meet us, my, my they have been busy little things collecting all these alies," Orchimaru said with a slight clap of his hands. His voice seemed perfectly cheerful but his face was tighter and more tense than usual and his eyes were narrowed slightly. He hadn't expected Kohona to of gained this such support.

From a distance I saw the line break up as a massive frog stepped out in front of everyone, I knew before I saw him who was on his back. Blond hair, piercing blue eyes that looked straight at me and a fierce composure.

"Oi basted you really wanna do this?" He shouted out to Orchimaru with a wicked grin on his face with his hard eyes.

"Oh I would enjoy nothing more," Orchimaru stated back.

Naruto laughed, and nodded to someone, someone who caught my eye in a rush of blazing pink hair and wild green eyes.

"Game on!" Sakura shouted her eyes locked onto Orchimaru.

**Hope this was updated quickly enough, it took me ages to write because i didn't like a lot of things in it and had real trouble editing, mainly because i've deleted the whole thing so many times! not very happy with this one either but ah well i hope you guys have enjoyed it! next chapter is full out war! So forgive me if updating is a little slower, i'm not brillant at writing action takes me a while to put it into words. **

**Love you guys for reading and constantly showing your support! It is much appriciated! **

**Thank you xxx Fairlylights x **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey! Ah, finished! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so please support the official release :) _**

**Sakura Pov**

I had him in my sights; his discolored eyes had narrowed into slits on Naruto. His attention was all on Naruto at this point in time, I knew what my role was. I was to injure that bastard pretty badly, using the element of surprise.

"Oh I would enjoy nothing more," He hissed out, his grin baring his teeth that were slowly rotting in his gums. Soon, he would need a body soon. Standing next to Orchimaru was him; he looked beautiful in the sunlight. He hadn't spotted me yet; he was also focused on Naruto looking slightly surprised. Well what did he expect?

Naruto smirked and laughed, the signal… right ONE, TWO, GO!

"GAME ON!" I screamed my eyes completely locked onto him, my target; there was no chance of him getting away.

My body span in the air my legs and arms powering huge amounts of chakra in them ready to burst out of my body. This was my specialty hand to hand combat I had trained with Lee for many years and knew I was fast, faster than even him and that with my unrivalled strength pretty much made the best hand to hand shinobi in the world right now. My fists connected with the ground in an earth shattering punch. The earth flew up in random bits of huge chunks, my body twisted and jumped of off them kicking on body sized piece I smashed it into Orchimarus face and he went flying I grabbed him and flung him into the ground kicking the contents of his stomach out, blood went everywhere as his body split. I could sense a huge amount of chakra coming from every side of me and I knew I knew those things were coming at me but at this time I wasn't alone.

My Elite team was here.

**Sasuke Pov**

It was amazing. The sheer force of her blow had sent half the battle ground flying up into the air. I couldn't even track her she was so fast, all I saw was Orchimarus body being flung into the ground and the a whole load of blood being splattered out over the surroundings.

It was now or never. Which? Which? I looked over to Sakura who was now surrounded by ninja. I looked at Naruto who was now off of the toad and fighting, using the nine tails chakra, was that…. Shit…. I knew he was powerful, Sakura never mentioned he was a sage now. Well Fuck. Our eyes connected.

"What's it gonna be Sasuke?" He asked. He knew. Of course he did. What was it gonna be? All around me there was a war going on, our men had now gone into battle but Naruto had brought in quiet a crowd, there were loads of them, whole ninja villages…

Just then I saw Sakura her back was turned fighting one of those huge monstrous demons with her bare fists, her weapon had been knocked out of her hand. Behind her was another one its arms about to punch through her…

At that instant I knew. I knew who I was fighting for, without a doubt.

**Sakura Pov.**

"Two, Three, GO!" I screamed my arms released razor sharp strings that hung from my finger tips, they were hurtling at me I moved my hands up and outwards kicking off from the ground and spread my fingers wide as a shot back down running the strings down through the body of one of them cutting them into 5 pieces. My leg swung out upwards kicking one in the chest as I flipped forwards, blade in hand and swung it down, feeling the crack of its skull cave in on itself.

There were too many however and one knocked me several feet across the floor I grabbed a the ground to steady myself and rolled backwards punching it head on as it came towards me but I felt one behind me I knew it, I knew I couldn't turn my body in time. SHIT! I pushed all my chakra to my back where I knew the puncture point would be, preparing my body. It never came and as I turned my body round I saw him there his sword had cut the things arm and head off. He threw me my blade.

"Here take it GO! There's more to come, they know ninjustu!" He shouted and I nodded he followed me to my team were fighting them off.

"Everyone there's more to come, you won't be able to just use hand to hand anymore, has everyone got there needles?" I shouted over the top of the fighting, hacking and bloodying the creatures.

"Here if you're with us take these," I looked over to Sasuke and threw him a pouch lined with needles all coated in a thin membrane of pure chakra. He caught them with his hand and looked at them, realizing what they were.

"You are with us?" I asked, unsure I still couldn't believe that he had saved me again. Our eyes locked and finally they were an open book, letting the emotion spill from them. Something deep within me, my soul felt like it was floating on happiness.

"Always,"

We waited for the next wave, readied ourselves our senses on high alert but nothing came. Suddenly one of Narutos shadow clones popped up.

"Sakura, they're attacking the main front! Go now!" Fear gripped my heart, Genin, Chunin were all our base fighters there attacking the soldiers, Orchimarus pawns. Shit! How long? How many causalities and how many deaths now? Kakashi and Neji were head of that… oh God!

"GO! Now move out, they 're about 3 miles west, get there now!" Adrenaline pumped through me again as we all raced towards the main battle.

**Sasuke Pov**

It wasn't my village anymore but even then as I heard the news I felt sick as I saw her face turn into one of complete fear. When she spoke her voice was sharp and harsh and clearly showed her horror and fear.

We raced away. Sakura looked desperate. As we came closer you could feel the huge mass volumes of modified Chakra that wrapped around the air. And then the scene descended upon us. Complete carnage. Bodies and blood everywhere and those things were there taking out the poor ninjas. Sakura's face hardened and raced to the front and punched the floor again fury and rage packed in her punch and lifted the ground higher and made it crack deeper making some of those things fall to their deaths. Her team and I stood by her in an attack stance.

"FALL BACK NOW! GO! JOIN THE JUNIN! KAKASHI GET NARUTO NOW!" Her voice carried through the destruction.

**Sakura POV**

I was furious, so angry and cheated seeing students I had caught being hacked down. The overwhelming loss and grief only fuelled my anger. I screamed out instructions. Suddenly there was a mass fleeing of ninja and only a handful of us were left my team of 20 specialists Junin, Neji and Sasuke.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Sasuke but had no time to enquire what the hell he was doing here as those things came at us.

"He's with us," I shouted but paid for it as my concentration was lost and I was kicked across the ground and smacked into a tree which then fell, over the top of me, my hands gripped around it and threw it kicking off and punched straight of it setting off deadly bits of bark flying sideways into the creatures.

"Kibas group have tracked down the other group of creatures the ones with the pure chakra, they have ambushed them but need back up," Kakashi's messenger dog told me as I hid underground waiting for my next attack.

"Tell Kakashi that I will send my team up once the numbers have dwindled, go to get Gaara's squad on it," I said.

**Sasuke POV**

I saw her fire up from the ground like a rocket I had just finished off throwing the last of my needles into one creature.

She threw several needles out at once, each hitting her target.

"We need to get to Naruto," She shouted over to me. He was going to be where ever Orchimaru was.

"Let's go," I said and brought out a teleportation scroll that would take me to Orchimarus whereabouts.

Soon we were in a fast flat landscape filled with bodies and blood and there Naruto was on his toad again fighting Orchimaru who had now almost completely transformed into his snake form. Next to me Sakura was furiously creating hand gestures and placed her palms of the floor, realizing what she was doing I did the same.

POOF

She had summoned a giant slug mine was a snake. Each of us either side Naruto. I couldn't help but feel like this was how it should be. It felt so simple now, of course I was always meant to be on this side of the line, next to him, his support, his second in command and his brother in arms. Looking over at her, the fire in her eyes and her fierce stance. Yes I always meant to belong to her Finally, God Finally I felt like I had been found again, like I had been missing and lost.

Naruto smiled at me and Sakura and then smirked cockily over to Orchimaru.

"You've got no chance, give up you can't win we are the most formidable Shinobi of this generation and we are fighting against you,"

But Orchimaru wasn't listening to him; his eyes were on me, his anger pouring out into his chakra.

"Sasuke kun you have lost your may my poor, poor little lamb, have you forgotten about your brother? Your purpose in life? What are you without that?" He asked His words spat at me in venom.

"You are spitting on your ancestors, on your mother, father, on the Unciha name, you disgrace!" She shouted at me. I leaned into my easy pose, looking very unconcerned with his little speech there. I smirked at him giving him an amused look.

"You're wrong," I said simply but I knew how much that would piss him off.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke this and Sasuke that, can we kick his ass now!" Sakura asked rather angrily. Naruto and I gave her an amused look.

"I can't think of anything that would give me more pleasure at this moment in time," Naruto said and looked over to me.

"Hn, what else is there to do?" I asked playing along feeling exhilarated. I felt like I had just woken up for the first time in 6 years. Like all those dark years, were like some awful dream. As we all lined up I knew I would never be as strong as I was right now with the two of them with me, it had taken me about 6 years to realize it but I was 10times stronger with my friends support and love than I ever was on my own.

Then the battle began.

**Sakura POV**

All of us, united once again I had never felt so whole and perfect in my life. Team 7 back together again to bring down our enemies, strong alone but infinitely more powerful together.

"GO!" I shouted I jumped off Katsuyu and towards Orchimaru he knew what was coming and dodged me his hands working in a flash to work create a justu that created huge fireballs and sent them towards us. I jumped up, just missing it but it caught my foot and burnt my toes causing me to topple over but Naruto and Sasuke had my back and already Sasuke was using a Lightening justu and was crackling on his sword and Naruto had his rasengan in his hand Orchimaru realized what was happening but my foot kicked out and sent him flying as I ran towards him and was about to punch his back before to turned fully into a snake I jumped up and missed mouth and ran down his body throwing up explosive tags at his tail.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed out at Naruto and Sasuke. His tail almost knocked them flying until it blew up, however his regenerative powers quickly healed himself Sasuke's sword shot out a lightening that was aimed at his head but missed and caught his throat. He was paralyzed. I took this opportunity to kick his snakes head down to the ground, the thud was huge and shook the earth.

"NARUTO GO! FINISH IT!" I shouted out.

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU! TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" He screamed and pushed his rasengan into Orchimarus cut throat, the body slit into several pieces.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Orchimarus voice came out, his body mashed and mangled.

His human body stood up, but flesh and bone were showing and his body was fading, his soul disconnecting.

"GOD DAMN IT" He made a poor attempted at lashing out at Sasuke but fell to the ground and his body disintegrated away.

We looked at each other. It was over. He was gone, finally.

We all came together smiling. Naruto went up to Sasuke and embraced him in a massive hug.

"Good to have you back," A small trace of smile traced Sasuke's Lips.

"Same here … Naruto… I'm… argh… God…. I'm sorry," I said rather lamely running his hands through his hair. I was silently laughing, he always acted cool, admitting he was wrong was defiantly not cool for him.

"You're forgiven," Naruto Beamed and looked around,

"Shit we need to join the rest of the battle,"

"I'll go spread the word that Orchimaru is dead to the other regiments, you and Sasuke go to Kibas squad," I said and they nodded.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto and I set off. Once we reached there a lot of the creatures had died but not enough, Kakashi, Neji, and others were fighting for what looked like their lives.

I used my lightening technique again and charged at them and cut them down.

"Clear the area!" I shouted out to Naruto and he nodded to me.

I closed my eyes and focused, as I used myself as bait, and the creatures came towards me. Suddenly Lightening shot from my finger tips in straight lines that expanded from 4 meters radius and I spun round slicing them up.

"WOOO! GO SASUKE!" I heard a voice shout out, I looked over and noticed it was Kiba, at least I think it was Kiba, he had a huge dog next to him and the same markings. Well at least I knew someone was welcoming.

**Sakura POV**

I went around the teams and told them of Orchimarus fall and saw the joy in everyone's eyes. I helped out the squads that needed it, but with news of their leader being killed many were fleeing.

"Sakura, go to the medic base," Gaara said to me his voice low.

Something wasn't right then…

I raced through the medic base and was greeted with a flurry of people asking if Orchimaru was dead, to which I told everyone it was true.

Ino came up to me and grabbed my hand. Shit. We came over the a number of beds, I looked around and saw Tenten, Shino and Hinata, Shika… there all covered in blood and all unconscious.

"Tenten got hit in the head protecting a genin boy, severe head injury to the brain… broke the skull, Shino's spine has received a huge blow by one of those things, Hinatas vital was hit, same with Shika," Ino told me. I felt sick looking down at my friends, all of whom I was close to and a deep sense of despair entered me. Their injuries all so sever and the medical care was not brilliant, it was battle medics. Never as good as the hospital with its supplies and staff.

"Get me a shot of Sanguis and dephomenonil; Link that up to Tenten now! Give two doses of Dictomphemone to Shika and Hinata and morphine to Shino. I want them transferred to Kohona now!" I shouted out to the medical team.

"Ino, make sure everything gets done I don't trust anyone else with this I'm going to tell Naruto," I told her and she nodded.

I ran back to Naruto where they were finishing u the last of the creatures.

"Naruto, I'm going back to Kohona with the medical team," my voice was so hard, I hadn't realized it was that hard set and tense. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at me strangely.

"What's happened…?" Naruto asked his voice sounded suddenly worried.

"Hinata, Shika, Tenten and Shino have all been critically injured," I said and watched as all the teams faces looked at, their eyes wide and wild.

**_Okay so... Yeah I know the battles suck I really, really, really can't write them :( I hope you enjoyed this anyways :D Oh yeah if you like my stuff and this pairing I have a new sasuke and Sakura story out called retribution check it out its early days so input would be great :) kay thanks for your support _**

**_Thanks for reading _**

**_xxxxxx lurvs fairlylights! _**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sakura Pov **_

I saw it then the wild desperation in his eyes as I told him Hinata was hurt. His fiancé and his rock.

"Hinata! What where is she," He grabbed at me, his fingers clutching my shoulders eyes boring into mine. For a second I felt my heart break for him as I loosened his fingers and gave him a hard stare.

"No Naruto don't you dare rush of to find her, I'm taking care of it your place is here with your soldiers and the rest of the leaders, causalities will be sent to the hospital immediately once we have reached there, do you understand me?" My voice was hard but had a soft edge to it. He was hurting, my best friend who was like my own brother was faced with the very real situation that he might lose the woman he loved. And that I could not have. I would not let him lose her I wouldn't let anyone of my friends die whilst I was there.

"I swear to you Naruto I will make her better, her and the others," My hands on hisshoulder my eyes staring into his this time.

"I trust you," He said and gave a sigh that conveyed his exhaustion and defeat.

"Look after him," I said to Sasuke and with that I was off.

_**Sasuke Pov **_

I saw that look she gave to Naruto, the same look I saw when she had come out of the punishment room, the same look she had when thousands of pieces of glass were exploding around her, the boy on her back. That look of unwavering determination to fight, to win. It was the kind of look that scared death itself. When she muttered her promise to Naruto I was in no doubt of her at all.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," I said rather lamely to Naruto. I hadn't been used to expressing my own feelings let alone try and comfort someone else. I tried but my voice just came out bored and uncaring. He just simply looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I know Sakura is amazing I don't doubt her for a minute, hell she managed to get you to come back on your own free will!" He shouted and clapped my back like he used to when we were younger. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Dobe," I heard him laugh by my side. God I never realized how much I missed it, the companionship.

_**Sakura Pov**_

I reached the hospital using a transportation justu on myself. I found that Ino had taken care of pretty much all the necessities to start the four major operations I was about to commence, our best medical staff where already there, supplies from the hospital had been collected. I went around the hospital giving everyone their stations, opening up wards and beds.

"Is everything ready in the emergency room?" I asked Ino once I found her conversing with sands chief medic, Suzi who had trained under me.

"Yes it is, I was just getting the total amount of severe causalities that need to be treated," She told me.

"The numbers are of course substantial Sakura-sama," Suzi answered.

"What is it?"

"34 in fatal critical condition,"

My mind had to stop at the number, 34 people on the brink of death.

"200 killed, 250 severely wounded, 150, critically injured, 95 have had limbs amputated, those are the numbers so far," Suzi said. I knew the death toll would be higher than that though, at the moment it was very low.

"Right thank you, Hinata and Shikamaru are to be seen immediately. One vital is enough to kill, they are not dead yet, it means there is still chakra flow somewhere within the body," I stated as we walked to the emergency treatment rooms.

"I want Tenten and Shino to be next and get me Tsunade this instant; we will need her for Tentens operation,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Chakra hugely depleted as I finished cleaning up after the surgery on both Hinata and Shikamaru, both were now out of danger of death, but only time would tell what the damage was caused by having one of their vitals hit and damaged for so long, it was as bad as not having oxygen to the brain. Their recovery would take months but I rejoiced in the fact I could tell Naruto that his future wife was now safe from death. I had however a much more serious task ahead of me. Tenten was the most severely injured, as I walked into her room I found Neji by her bed, his hands holding hers and his head bent forwards. His long hair was covering his face, but when he looked up his eyes portrayed one of a broken man.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to her, she is strong,"

"I heard she got injured because she was protecting someone else from a fatal attack. She is strong Neji, anyone else and they would have died already but not her,"

We both looked silently at Tenten who was laid out long on the bed, her body completely still, her mind in a coma. Neji sighed and got up walking out of the room he turned to look at me, his eyes completely broken and dejected.

"Just please…. Do what you can for her, if…. If you can't …. Do anything. Just end it quickly and painlessly, she would want that." His voice so quiet and so rough from the raw emotion that was pouring out of it. He was talking like a man who had just lost everything. But he hadn't she was still alive and there was still a chance, it was small but there was a chance. Her operation wasn't until tomorrow morning so we had time to prepare and re charge.

Walking out of the hospital I felt completely drained, emotionally and physically. The look on Neji's face was still completely etched into my mind, his eyes that held no hope, and that shed silent tears. I had saved Hinata and Shika but Naruto and Temari's happiness didn't seem to touch me, only Neji's deep sadness was running through my mind. I was secretly terrified that I would let him and Tenten down, their future they had all planned out for them, and I could ruin it all. The great side of being a medical ninja, saving lives came with a terrible price, losing the lives of those who you loved. It was true doing surgery on the people you loved was dangerous, you couldn't be objective anymore and take risks but it was made you all the more determined as well.

Leaning against the wall of the hospital I felt the Chakra of someone come up beside me.

"Sasuke?" I asked dazed and shocked. I had heard briefly that he and Naruto had a meeting with some ANBU seniors on his punishments for leaving the village. I heard he was on house arrest at least.

"Sakura, come on let's get you home," he picked me up by my arms and I let my body lean on his, too exhausted to let my pride get in the way. It was actually nice to be able to have someone to lean on like this to have someone be there to help without me even asking.

"What are you doing out? I thought you would be on house arrest," I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Yes well, I'm being monitored, right now after a request to make sure you were okay, Naruto granted it himself." He stated his voice completely void of emotion but that didn't stop my heart from leaping from my chest.

"You were worried about me?" I asked in a small voice. I still had my doubt whether or not he had forgiven me about leaving him. Hell I hadn't gotten to reflect on anything me and him related at all since the battle. I realized this was the first time in a while I had been complete alone with him. I took it as a good sign that he had come to see me. At my comment he gave me a flat stare, the kind of stare that said what-do-you-think.

"Of course I am, your friends are hurt, you've been working for two days straight, just the stress of it all is enough to drain you, let alone actually having to deal with it practically," He said to me. Again my heart started to beat very fast. Maybe he wasn't mad at me at all, maybe he didn't think I had betrayed him, maybe all was forgiven. He was treating me like I mattered, he was being so caring and gentle I felt as if I was about to burst with happiness at that moment in time.

"Sasuke…. I'm so sorry," I started but I was exhausted, the fast beating of my heart was tiring my body out, the quick burst of adrenalin produced from it was already long gone and had worn out my body even more, making my body slump towards Sasuke more, he responding by pulling me up off the floor and completely into his arms. I didn't even have the strength to fight him on it. I just curled into his chest more trying to get the words I wanted to say out.

"I'm sorry about leaving you," I whispered out into his chest, his big, solid, wide chest.

"What are you on about? Strange girl," He mused I looked up into his eyes, so kind, so full of emotion, like he was a real human again.

"I… I left you," I tried to get out, the words failing I was now struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Shhhh, I'm not angry, I'm relieved you got away safely that's all that matters to me, now sleep no more talking,"

At the end of that sentence I felt like a small weight had been lifted from my heart and then I closed my eyes and fell completely right back to sleep.

**Sasuke Pov. **

She was completely exhausted I could tell I could barely feel her Chakra only a small amount remained. From what little I learnt about medical justu it took a considerable amount of Chakra just to perform one medical justu procedure. She was curled up against my chest muttering something her voice coming out as soft as a whisper.

"I'm sorry about leaving you," She whispered out her eyes I saw were fighting to stay open she was becoming more and more drained and yet did not stop talking, she had a very serious expression on her face and though her voice was quiet it conveyed a certain amount of distress.

"What are you on about? Strange girl," I asked giving her a small smile in hopes that it would calm her down.

"I… I left you," Her words were just making it past her lips. But my heart stopped for a second realizing what she was trying to say to me. Was she worried I hated her? How could I ever hate her? Beautiful, amazing and good Sakura, someone I truly did not deserve at all was now asking me for forgiveness it made me want to laugh.

"Shhhh, I'm not angry, I'm relieved you got away safely that's all that matters to me," I told her and watched a little smile cross her features. It was beautiful sight…. I had never seen her smile so genuinely before. I realized that I wanted to make her smile like that every day, my resolve set hard; I wouldn't make her cry anymore. I had done so many bad things, had made so many bad choices and yet I was given her love, and forgiveness. I was given Narutos friendship and loyalty, hell I was given a second chance. I would never ever screw it up.

Right here in this village I had everything I ever needed and wanted. I just couldn't believe how far I had fallen in order to see it.

I gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her I went to move away but her arms caught mine and her eyes opened sleepily.

"Stay," She said. Her voice full of longing she looked so venerable, again another side I had never seen before because I had never truly had her trust. I smiled again, too happy to contain it and slipped into the bed pulling her towards me falling into complete bliss and contentment at feeling her soft warm body wrapped against mine. I heard a contented sigh from her as she fell back asleep, with me slowly drifting off with her.

**Sakura Pov **

Waking up to the glorious sunshine from outside, the birds and the soft breathing of the man I loved sleeping right next to me. I felt like a little girl who was waking up to find that everything she wished for had come true. I had to repeat the situation in my head. Sasuke was back for good, he loved me and Orchimaru was dead … I was on cloud 9. Only to be knocked down again when I realized what I had to do today. Tenten's surgery. My Chakra levels were completely revitalized and I was ready. I looked over to where Sasuke was sleeping which was my bed! My BED! With me and he was wearing on shorts….

Bare chest….

Ah, bad thoughts popped into my mind as I quickly got up and started to change. I couldn't quite contain my ecstatic happiness and I opened my draws a bit too hard and all its contents fell on the floor, successfully waking Sasuke up.

"What's going on?" He shot up and looked around startled to which I laughed at. I gave him a big happy smile, which was going to stay on my face until I left the house.

"Sorry, I was trying to be careful… I just sort of got carried away…" I apologized rather lamely. Instead of grunting or rolling his eyes like I thought he might. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Carried away with what?" He asked looking confused.

"You're back! You're really here with me, in my room in the village! We won the war, and you're here with me," Again I couldn't help but smile as I said my thoughts out loud. He simply got out of bed and strode over towards me, his Chakra calming and caressing me. His fingers were at once in my hair his shoulders dipped down and his lips descended upon mine as he pulled me in for the sweetest, most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life. And I kissed him right back, throwing my arms around his neck smiling into the kiss.

"I'm never leaving you, or this village again I promise you," he said to me his voice hard and his eyes locked onto mine giving me a fierce resolute stare.

"I know you won't," I smiled up at him.

"I love it when you do that,"

"Do what?"

"Smile, I've never seen you smile before," He said softly his hands running up and down slowly my neck and jaw line caressing it so sweetly.

"I love you," I said smiling up at him and with that I was rewarded with a smile of his own. He looked beautiful, not that broken angle he once was, but alive, completely and utterly alive.

"I love you," He stated back and pulled me into another beautiful tender kiss and made my knees shake.

"I would love to stand here and kiss you all day, but I have an operation to do and it needs my full concentration." I said forcing myself to pull away from his embrace and resume putting my clothes on.

"Ah yes, Tenten is it? I heard what you did for Shikamaru and Hinata, it was truly amazing,"

I blushed hard at his compliments and waved them off.

"Please don't, say that when I've saved her," He nodded knowingly and followed me into the kitchen.

"There's not much here at all really, a few emergency supplies but everything was taken into the mountains, it should be here by tomorrow," With Marko I thought. Gosh! Marko. My little Marko. Sasuke and Marko.

Suddenly my life was completely full of all my deepest wishes coming true. I wasn't sure about telling Sasuke about Marko just yet. The thought never entered my mind as it was started to completely focus on Tenten.

"I'm off, I'll see you later," I waved to him as I walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for you," He said as I closed the door.

I reached the hospital and checked in at the reception desk.

"Is everything being set up for surgery?" I asked the receptionist who looked flat out tired.

"Yes Sakura-san, I have everything confirmed and everything is ready to be prepped,"

"Excellent," I said and turned around to see long blond hair, a low cut top that showed ample breast and a cocky smirking grin.

"Hello again Sakura, can't run this place without me huh?" Tsunade sama smiled at me as I ran towards her throwing my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. This woman, who had taught me everything I knew, was like my own mother to me.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm so glad you're here, I trust you've been informed on why I have summoned you here?" I asked her as we both hurried down the corridors

"Tenten is in trouble and is in a severe critical condition and requires a very long, dangerous and complicated operation?" Tsunade stated giving me an amused look.

"Just another day in the office huh," I remarked back as we opened the pep room for surgery.

"Yep, you've gotta love it,"

And with that we stared at our team of highly accomplished surgeons and medic staff. And for the first time in a while I felt completely and utterly confident that Tenten would be okay.

**Author note:** Hey guys! So I wanted this chapter to be serious but happy too! I also wanted to show just how much Sasuke has transformed! Its been a long time coming don't ya think?

Okay so **IMPORTANT INFO!** = next chapter is my LAST chapter on this story. HOWEVER there will be a sequel! yay!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading x


	20. Chapter 20

**Tada! Okay the last chapter is here! FINALLY! I know, I took ages... lets just say life has been getting in the way. Honestly I just cannot find the time to write anything anymore its pretty depressing, life is too hectic. **

**Anyway I am very sorry it took so long, please enjoy and It's been an absolute pleasure to write and receive all your feedback and comments, they have made me smile, better my writing and made me laugh lots. I am extremely appreciative to everyone who has reviewed this and been a fan of my work I honestly couldn't of done it without you and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. If you do not like it, please tell me so and say which bits I can change, if I get lots of comments telling me I may add bits in (or take things out) that you don't want. This is my fans/reviews story! I write them for you so please don't be shy! x **

**Thank you, God bless and read on! x **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, please support the official release

Sakura Pov

Beep. Beep. Beep. …

The cold metal object that was delicately wrapped around Tenten's wrist indicated that she was still alive. People sat far across the room from us performing a life support seal that helped whilst her back was being sliced open and chakra was being pumped into her core and nerves systems. Intensely I listened to her stats being read out at short intervals as me and Tsunade and a handful of nurses worked tirelessly on her fixing, regenerating, re-starting and building the inside of her spin and brain from scratch.

12 hours that's how long the surgery took. 12 hours of none stop highly intense work. I was completely shattered my body was stiff and tense and my brain was falling into a welcomed lull of numbness. I really wanted to sleep. Duty however called and so it was the good old solider pill for me. Instantly my mind perked up and my body found a new rigor and vitality to it again. The solider pills were designed for situations just like mine; they injected a set amount of adrenaline and protein that produced a large amount of chakra rejuvenation. We wheeled Tenten out into her room and hooked her up to various drips and heart rate monitors. She was alive but she had a long road ahead of her, her rehabilitation programme was huge and would take at least 2 years, she would have to start from scratch again. I saw Neji in the waiting room. He stood up eagerly as I approached him, his face contorted with worry and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"She's alive," I told him and watch as his face turned to utter relief as he clutched my uniform and hung his head as he breathed a deep sigh of relief, his arms shook and it wasn't until he looked up that I realized he was shedding silent tears.

"God… I'm so happy," He muttered out softly, "Thank you,"

"Do you want to go in and see her? She woke up a couple of minutes ago she was asking for you," As I told him he nodded enthusiastically and walked quickly ahead of me. A little smile graced my lips as I felt the huge amount of relief wash over me. My friend had not died. And her and Neji were going to live (and I was pretty sure about this) happily ever after. When I reached them I saw Tenten in tears with Neji cupping her face in his hands and whispering softly to her. I could only make out a little of their conversation.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I was so stupid … the recovery, it's long, I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore…,"

"Please Tenten, don't say such things I never want to lose you again, I thought I had lost you, it was unbearable, please don't leave my side," his voice was so low and subtle I could only just make it out. Watching her face turn from utter distress and sadness to utter astonishment and adoration was lovely though and made my triumph all the more amazing.

I went to go and check out of my shift with Tsunade filling her in on all the blanks, watching her eyes go wide and her face shift from various emotions, anger, rage, happiness, shock, …. I told her about Sasuke the full story and had to tell her to listen several times.

"Well, you've certainly had a busy few months haven't you," She mused giving me a silly grin.

"Honestly I leave the village for a year for a my retirement vacation next thing I know I'm being collard in to do life saving surgery and I learn that not only have you succeeded in bringing in Kohonas most high priority missing nin you've also killed Orchimaru oh yes and the cherry on the cake, your now a mother! Fantastic!" Tsunade joked and nudged my side giving me a knowing grin. I however was a little speechless.

"Mother!" I shouted out giving her a pretty incredulous look.

"Well aren't you now the legal guardian of that little boy you rescued?" She asked with a highly amusing smirk on her face.

"Yes I am,"

"Well then hate to break it to you, but that pretty much means you take all parental responsibility for him!" She clapped my shoulders and threw her head back to bark out a laugh.

"Ha, Sakura only 18 and already you have an 8 year old son!" And with that she descended into a fit of laughed whilst I just gave her my best I-am-not-amused look. Her words however had struck something deep inside of me… Marko. He was coming back today and I was going to get Sasuke to meet him. In all honesty I hadn't given Marko living in my care all that much thought, not with the war and really the thought of it all was slightly scary. This child though now was in my care, I was the closest thing he had to a mother. I felt the fear bubbling up inside of me not because it was such an awful thing to do, me and Marko had bonded very well already and I adored him, oh no I was worried about Sasuke and how he would take all this.

"Oh God… I suppose your right…. What do I tell Sasuke?" I asked out my voice portraying my complete realization to the horror of my situation.

"Well he is just going to have to be okay with it, the deeds already done," Tsunade said and looked at me very seriously. The laughter from her face had gone completely.

"When is his trail?"

"Tomorrow," Ah yes that was another thing that had been plaguing my mind, the elders of the village would almost defiantly call for his banishment or at worse death. Those stupid old bats, so narrow minded. I was however not as worried as I should have been, Naruto would not let his best friend die or be banished, of this I was sure.

"Well Sakura, you've got a lot to do, I'll see you tomorrow," She waved to me and I watched her walk in the direction of the nearest bar…. I wondered how much Sake we would have left tomorrow, the supply was limited right now until trading routes were re opened and established.

Coming home I slumped through the door and walked straight into the kitchen to make coffee to find that the coffee had miraculously been made already. I turned my head to look at Sasuke who was frowning at me; he pushed me out of the way and started to pour my coffee for me.

"Hey…"

"Your too exhausted, I've read your chakra levels, go and rest," He interrupted me. His voice was so deep and smooth and calming it set me into an almost lull.

"Ah, I can't just yet, I've got to do something very important,"

"You seem to be doing a lot of important things right now," He mumbled as he handed me my coffee. I looked up at him and gave him a playful grin.

"Well I'm a very important person you know, I have to do many important things now," He gave me one of his famous smirks, the kind of smirks that set a little excited chill up my spin because suddenly his dark features lit up and he looked unbelievably handsome.

"Only wish I could help with some of this important stuff," His eyes looked away from mine down cast onto the floor. His voice became very soft and quiet.

"You won't be on house arrest forever, you're going out tomorrow," I said all cheerily but really my stomach was twisting around in worried knots over it all.

"Woop-de-do," He said very sarcastically and I gave him a small smile for support.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it,"

"Sakura, I left the village how can you say that? That act alone will give me a severe punishment, let alone knowingly joining a rogue ninja which held severe threat on the village," He said sounding annoyed, he ran his hands through his hair as he started to pace up and down.

"Yes your punishment may be harsh, but nothing else will happen, you're not going to be banished! Or killed I won't let that happen! Naruto won't let it happen," At this point I was standing up my fingers on his forearms stroking them in reassuring circles. He looked down at me and gave me a small fleeting kiss.

"I don't deserve any of it…" He said but he still held me close his arms holding onto my backs of mine.

"Sasuke Unciha I will fight to the very ends of the earth for you," I said smiling up at him as I felt his chakra softly wrap around me caressing me along with his finger tips.

Sasuke Pov 

"Sasuke Unciha I will fight the very ends of the earth for you,"

Just the way she looked up into my eyes, how her fingers were stroking my skin and the softness in her voice was enough. The meaning of the sentence hit me afterwards and then that was it. My fingers in her hair pulling her mouth hot onto mine. I could feel her arms wrap around me and come up around my shoulders clutching them as her mouth worked feverishly against mine. The hot, wanting, burning realization that I had her. I had all of her. But then I felt her hands push against my chest and her mouth come away from mine. I growled in response pulling her back in only to feel soft fingers against my lips.

Slowly I drew them into my mouth biting down gently looking down at her.

"Sasuke…" Her voice sounded so needy. Fuck I wanted her now.

"Please… I really need to talk to you about something and if I don't do it now I won't ever do it," Her eyes pleaded with me. I could tell, one more kiss from me would send her over the edge and she would become all mine. With an extremely reluctant sigh I let her go a little, only then to have her beam up at me.

"Well, the thing is, you're not the only person who is going to be living here for a while," She said, she spoke as if she was in a rush, her words slightly slurred together as her eyes kept on darting back and forth.

"And well, you know that boy I saved from the experiments? The one you helped to? Well his name is Marko and well … really I didn't want Naruto to do this, it's really all his fault and um anyway, I'm kind of his legal guardian now… Marko's that is," She rushed through the information at light speed, I could tell she was nervous because she was babbling a lot and had started shuffling a little.

"His legal guardian?" I asked just to make sure I had got all the facts right. I started to contemplate the words 'legal guardian' the boy didn't have any parents and no home so for Sakura to become his legal guardian was for her to take full parental responsibility of this little boy.

"Yes," She said this time she was much more sure of herself as she stood her ground, as if she was getting ready for a fight.

"Okay," I shrugged. I hadn't expected any less from her, of course she was going to make sure that little boy had a good home and I honestly couldn't think of a better mentor and guardian for him than her. The only thing I was worried about was his exposure to me, poor kid. She however looked very taken back.

"What? That's it you don't have an opinion on the matter," She asked rather incredulously, I just threw her a weary frown.

"The kid needs a home, I think your perfectly qualified to look after him,"

"You do realize this essentially makes me his parent right?" She was still giving me a completely incredulous look, what was she expecting that I was going to explode on her… actually given my past history concerning my rage she was right to be shocked by my calmness.

"I'm aware of that fact yes,"

"Then you know, it's not like he's just gonna be some kid I look after once in awhile, it's fulltime, he will be here all the time, I have complete and utter responsibility over him," She said this very slowly looking me straight in the eye. Okay it was getting annoying now, I got it.

"So long as you're okay with taking it all on," I shrugged again. Obviously though what I had said had struck a nerve, her entire stance changed from defensive to venerable and unsure.

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked in a very small voice. Thos beautiful bright green eyes looked up at me with worry and uncertainty.

"Yeah, I really do," I pulled her into me again stroking her face, watching her slowly give me a small happy smile.

"Good, because well I really want to do it, trust me you'll understand when you meet him in about oh… an hour…" she laughed quietly.

"Is he coming back today?" suddenly I was feeling slightly nervous. She gave a sly little look.

"Yes he is, why do you ask?"

"Well… I mean when I last saw him he was on your back recovering from having he body being torn into two by the person I was following at the time, don't you think that when he sees me it might just be a little bit traumatic for him?" I pointed out. In all honestly the thought of seeing this boy made me extremely uncomfortable, I was not looking forward to seeing a reminder of what I had done. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked up at me with calming eyes.

"Marko knows you, he isn't scared of you, you have nothing to worry about, and he's actually been worried about me and you… he knew that I loved you right from the start…" her voice was soft as her voice trailed off as her lips tugged into a small shy smile.

"He's very smart you know, he can pick up on emotions very well even the most subtle, but you will find all this out soon when you meet him properly!" She finished with a big smile.

"I'm going to go get him now don't be nervous it's gonna be fine," She said giving me a quick kiss on the lips before heading out of the door and I watched her go feeling a little helpless. I just hoped she was right…

Sakura Pov 

My stomach was knotted with worry. I was desperate to see that he was okay which of course was ridiculous he was with Iruka and other senior village people who I told to keep an extra eye on him. Yes, yes he was fine… this mantra in my head did nothing to calm down the rising anxiety from my stomach. I was hopping from one foot to another as I saw the various carts coming down from the mountain and into Kohona. I saw other parents run up and hug their children, I also saw other children, children of ninja looking around with wild worry in their eyes as they started looking for their parents.

"When I call your name your to wait here and follow me to the academy," Iruka's voice boomed and got the attention of every child. I saw Naruto with a hard look on his face, his features set in hard stone.

Oh… I knew what that meant. Those poor children, parentless. It was one of Narutos many nasty roles and one of them was to tell the children what had happened to their parents. Some lucky ones at least had one…

Shaking the thought out of my head I focused on the crowd of little heads trying to find the dark red haired one and green eyes. I was looking around even trying to find his chakra. Finally for what felt like ages I found him, his little head bobbing up and down and his feet running towards me. I bent down with my arms out taking him into my arms. The relief that he was here again with me was overwhelming, it was completely different feeling from when I experienced it with Sasuke. This time it felt like my whole fiber of my being relaxed and tension lifted from my body from places I never knew could get tense, weight from my shoulders … I hadn't realized how heavy it was.

"I missed you Marko," I whispered

"I'm so glad you're safe Sakura sensei," He whispered back. I kissed his forehead and took his little hand in mine and lifted him up on my shoulders.

"It's gonna take more than I mere war to kill me," I laughed taking him bags in my other hand.

"A lot has changed Marko, we have another person staying at our house now, you're about to meet him, but first tell me all about your time up in the mountains."

I listened to him talk about how nervous he was at first and how everyone was very quiet, how any piece of news was like gold dust and could either lift the spirits of everyone or create a crushing atmosphere. He also talked about how much fun he had with a few children from the academy and talked very atheistically about starting there with some friends he made. This made me feel a little better that he had made friends. I was also very pleased to hear how well he got on with Iruka; I would have to ask Iruka later how he was…

Before long we walked up to my house. As I opened the door I could smell something delicious from the kitchen I put down Marko and his bags and took his hand in mine walking towards the smell. And there was Sasuke with a cloth thrown across his shoulder his hand on a pan staring intently at the contents he was stirring.

"Hey it's you!" Marko said pretty excitedly. At the sudden noise Sasuke turned to us with a smile. An actual smile! My heart did a sudden flip as I saw how impossibly handsome he looked with a smile. His eyes extremely kind and welcoming I had never seen him like this… He looked down at Marko.

"Marko it's a pleasure to meet you properly this time," Sasuke said. Gosh even his voice sounded different, gentler and softly spoken. Marko took his hand and shook on it quiet enthusiastically with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"I was wondering when you would come," He said with a little cheeky smile as he looked pointedly at me. I gave him a frown and stuck my tongue out making him laugh.

"Sakura said you were sharp," he said laughing, it was a little nervous and more like a chuckle but still… it sounded wonderful.

"What are you making anyway?" I asked eyeing him dubiously as I walked over to were the food was sizzling away on the pan.

"Dinner,"

"Seriously, home cooked meal!" Marko asked excitedly his bright green eyes brimming with excitement.

"Aw, I bet you didn't get much in the way of decent hot meals when you were up in the mountains," As I said this he just shook his head.

"No meals were okay, it's just I haven't had a proper meal in ages,"

"Hey I've fed you," I said rather defensively.

"It's all takeout food Sakura Sensei," He said dead panned with a very I'm-not-impressed looked upon his face. Sasuke on the other hand turned to me with his eyebrow rose giving me a very accusing look.

"You mean to say Marko that Sakura has this huge kitchen all kitted out and never uses it?" He asked in a mockingly shocked voice.

"Yeap," Marko nodded and gave Sasuke a knowing look, each with a little smirk on their face. Honestly, who would have thought that I would be outnumbered in my own home!

"Right that's it, no food for you, out you go," Sasuke picked me up and carried me to the sofa. I was screaming, laughing trying (not very hard) to push him off me. Honestly the scene that was playing out… it was like we were a family or something; it all fitted together so well and clicked completely into place like it was meant to be. Like I was meant to have this life, the life of having a family, the perfect family, no matter how odd it was… criminal lover, an adopted son… and in the back of my mind I suddenly became terrified. Tomorrow was Sasuke's hearing and tomorrow my perfect little makeshift family could be taken away from me. This overwhelming happiness could be torn from me completely. A surge of fierce protectiveness shot through me. I wouldn't let it happen they could not take it away from me; they would have to pry it from my cold dead fingers.

Sasuke Pov. 

Not many things go through your mind when you're up on that stage in front of the entire council. You would think that your mind would be racing, thinking of every possible question they would ask and equally thinking of some big noble a answer you might give. But no. You don't think of anything, that all happens the night before, all the worrying all the thinking, when you're up on the stage being scrutinized oddly enough your body and mind become void of anything really.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Your charges are as stated: Leaving this Village without notice or peaceful intent, thereby becoming a rouge ninja and by default a threat to Kohona, knowingly and willingly Joining a known enemy of Kohona thereby forfeits your rights as a citizen of Kohona and therefore sentences you to death upon your capture or return. This is of course if you can provide evidence against the said charges. Do you understand?"

A stern male voice read them out. Again I felt oddly nothing. Not yet.

"I understand," I heard my voice and was surprised about how strong it sounded.

"Then we shall proceed,"

And at this an elderly woman stood up, cleared her throat and narrowed her cold eyes upon me all judgmental and unforgiving.

"Sasuke Uchiha can you deny that you left this village?" Her voice was cracked and sounded like someone had rubbed sandpaper down her throat.

"No I cannot,"

"And you do you deny that you left with an intention to go and seek out Orchimaru a known threat to this village,"

"I do not deny it, but I deny that I left Kohona with evil or wicked intent. I simply wanted power; my goal was back then to avenge the death and massacre of my clan,"

"But you were willing to destroy Kohona to get that power weren't you?" A male voice spoke; it was extremely deep and booming.

"I was willing to do anything to get power yes,"

"And what Mr. Uchiha can you possibly say to us that will convince us of your reformed loyalty to Kohona?" The woman's voice again.

"I have learnt that avenging the death of my clan will not bring me peace of mind, I have learnt that the power of an individual is not measured by his strength alone, I know now that I was foolish to leave Kohona and leave people that loved and cared for me and I was stupid to think those bonds could be so easily broken,"

At this I looked at Sakura and she looked back her smile shining down at me. She was proud of me, I could tell.

"And how can this council be sure that you won't snap again at the very sight of your older brother how do they know that you won't leave again?" This was a different voice. It was Narutos. It wasn't just a question for the council; oh no this was a personal question. I suddenly realized just how much I had hurt him, this man who was more like my brother than my own flesh and blood, who never lost faith in me ever.

"I will not leave, I have too much to lose here now, my life and happiness is in Konoha, if I do see my brother again, I do hope that I can kill him, but not because I want to settle my own personal feelings towards him or my own sense of justice, but because I would be protecting the people I love,"

At this I directly looked at Naruto straight in his eyes and saw him smile at me. So many smiles now. I was getting spoiled.

" You talk of protecting friends Mr. Uchiha, but back then you had them and still you left,"

"That is true, but back then I was somewhat blinded by rage and despair, I was young and I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I am telling you know that I will not leave Konoha. This is and always will be my home because this is where all the people I love are. There is a girl, Sakura Haruno that I am completely bound to. I love her. My best friend Naruto Uzumaki, the person so close to me I acknowledge him as my own brother is here, leader of this village. I will not leave and I will fight to protect it. When the time came to it, don't forget I chose Konoha, I chose them over my need for power and avengement. And I always will no matter what." I finished my speech. I could see Sakura in the stands smiling, little tears running down her face, I assumed happy ones.

The council all left to talk it over. Minutes ticked by and I found that I became more restless. My heart started beating and suddenly my body had come back to life at the realization that I could lose it all right now… everything I had ever wanted I could lose. They came back in and Naruto stood up a little glint in his eye.

"Sasuke the council and I have come to decision. You are to regain full citizenship to Konoha; you will be demoted to genin once more and be put on a year probation. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I agree,"

"Alright then! We're done here! Party at Sakuras house!"

Sakura Pov 

Sometimes I honestly feel like I will actually kill him. When Naruto quite loudly invited EVERYONE to my house I didn't actually think EVERYONE would come.

However everyone was now in my living room and kitchen, the drinks where flowing the food was scattered on every inch of table, children were running around upstairs since Marko had some of his friends over, the adults (I use the term very lightly) were downstairs. Though I was annoyed at Naruto I felt so happy observing all my friends, everyone, and no one had died much to my disbelief and utter relief. Now the rooms seemed complete and more full, I'm pretty sure Naruto felt it to and Kakashi, we had out Sasuke back now, he was a little bit more improved and grown up he even cracked a joke his humor was very dry and sarcastic, him, Shikamaru and Neji got on very well and were all talking over by the kitchen table.

I was talking to all my girls, something I hadn't done in ages.

"Oh my gosh! How romantic was that!" Ino squealed at me. I just raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh come on! You must know what she is going on about," Temari said giving me an are-you-serious look.

"Enlighten me please,"

"Sasuke professing his love for you in front of everyone like that, I mean come on he pretty much credited his whole personality change to you,"

"Yeap he's pretty whipped isn't he?" Kiba jumped in swinging his arm around Ino which she immediately pushed off in disgust. Kiba then turned to her in a look of confusion. Oh boy here we go again.

"Aw come on baby! Why so cold?"

"I am NOT your baby Kiba; now get off me honestly,"

Me and the rest of the girls watched as their little romance played out in front of us.

"Seriously, it's like watching a soap opera," Temari said her eyes completely glued to the scene in front of us.

"It's even better than that," I replied back, completely tranced as well.

"We need popcorn," Tenten weighed in.

"Hey if you don't want be my baby what would you like me to call you? Sweetie? Honey? Sugar?" As he said this his fingers crept along her waist line and grabbed on. We were paying attention so I noticed the slightly blush that painted her cheeks.

"I told you get off me," She said irritably and tried to wriggle out but Kiba just held her in more leaning in close.

"Hey now you didn't mind it so much when we were in bed together,"

We all winced at what happened next.

"SHUT UP KIBA!"

As Ino walked away in a huff Kiba was on the floor recovering from being beaten around the head, he looked up dazed but also had a little tiny grin on his face.

"Oh god, they're going to get married aren't they," Hinata said. We just looked at her and laughed.

"You know what I think you're right about that,"

"My poor brother,"

Sasuke Pov

It had been two weeks since everything had happened and I was settling into life back in Kohona pretty well. I was on probation and community duty as well. Which was kind of a god send since it meant I got out of the house, it also meant talking to people within the community, reconnecting. Something I know Naruto and Sakura were keen for me to do. I must say it wasn't all that horrible, once the awkwardness was out the way and I got to know the people who I was helping I found some of their company actually quite pleasant. I knew it wasn't going to be easy at all but I felt like I was taking little small gradual steps to being accepted back fully into this village again. The fact that my best friend was the Hokage and my girlfriend was the second in command of this village did wonders for my reputation, they were trusted completely, and so therefore I was given more leeway than I deserved by some of the civilian towns people.

But the thing I loved the most was my home life. Ever since my family got taken away from me I had felt lost and full of an all burning all consuming rage and fire. I thought that life of a family had been taken away from me completely, I felt like it was something that had been taken away and to never be returned to me again. However here I was living with my girlfriend and her adopted son, who felt to me like my own more and more each day. He was so much like Sakura, he even had her eyes, just like her he had accepted me and I loved picking him up from the academy sometimes by myself sometimes with Sakura (if she wasn't busy, she was very busy most of the time). I love hearing about his day and I loved helping him out with all his work from school. When Sakura came home we made sure that we taught her how to cook.

Oh yes I now had a family, I may not have been the conventional type but it worked, it all fitted together so easily like a jigsaw puzzle and I felt… feel so at piece.

I have everything I ever truly wanted. It isn't revenge or justice or juiced up power oh no it's something much more this is life.

I have a life.

And that was a whole deeper justice within itself. Because even after all the despair, the agony and the sadness I was/ am completely and utterly happy. In the end I beat my brother and got my revenge, not by killing him but by getting back everything he took from me.

And this time I would protect it.

**_So there we have it. I wanted the ending to have some sort of moral basis and message. I hope it got through. I hope you liked it. If not tell me what you want in or taken out and i will re write it (if enough people want me to!) _**

**_Its been a pleasure. _**

**_Peace and much love _**

**_Fairlylights18_**x


End file.
